Kokoro No Ongaku
by Neko.Otaku 15
Summary: An American with a love of piercings, tattoos, kids, and corsets? When she comes to Japan for her art skills, she falls for the Wild host. Will he fall back? WARNING: Soon to be non graphic rape, underage pregnancy, etc.. Slight crack. *Not by Mori*
1. The Dark Type

I do not own Ouran. Therefore, you cannot sue me! I do not own any of the music, either.

* * *

I really enjoy art. That and music. It's amazing what it can do for the soul, but what about for the mind, the heart, the body? Well, to answer that, it soothes the mind, comforts the heart, and calms the body.

My artsy talents are what got me into this mess.

First of all, I never asked to be sent to Japan, to go to some damn rich school. I would have preferred if I had been able to stay at my school in America, living happily with my parents, younger twin sisters, older brother, and my animals.

Unfortunately, fate had decided to torture me with being away from my family for two years.

Not only that, but it started tomorrow, but of course I had to stay with one of the students. To tell you the truth, I just randomly pointed at a name.

The names 'Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin' flashed before my eyes, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

"Miss, we're going to landing soon." One of the flight attendants said, shaking me lightly.

I looked up, blinking a few timed before stretching out, rather like a cat, and yawning. I put my seatbelt on as she had instructed, and allowed my head to loll around a bit.

We landed soon enough, and I gathered my baggage. Not emotional baggage, but my luggage.

"Are you Rowan, Arianna?" a man that looked like a stereotypical butler asked as he tapped my shoulder.

"Yes, I am." I replied.

"Miss, I am to drive you to the Hitachiin residence." The man said.

I nodded. Him knowing my name was proof of his authenticity.

I got into a limo –I sweat dropped, I mean, a freaking limo? Who the hell do they think I am, a movie star?- and settled in, laying down on the comfy seats, my Abercrombie hoodie snuggled comfortably in my arms, and dozed until we reached a giant estate, with a huge house on it.

Ah, damn. When they said they were rich, this wasn't my idea of rich, but ok.

"Miss, the lady of the house wants to see you." The butler said formally. I took my hoodie off, revealing bright, mercury eyes, with veins of chocolate, blue, and emerald branching throughout. Long, blonde hair with red tints and caramel highlights was put up into a bun at the nape of my neck, and I pulled the hair tie out, letting my waist-length hair down, the waves pooling around.

I wore a pair of brown and cyan pinstriped booty shorts, with a long, blue flutter blouse with crocheted straps over a white tank, while short, cute wedges adorned my petite dancer's feet, raising my height to an astonishing 5'3.

Being a midget isn't fun.

I fidgeted with my two upper-ear cartilage piercings on my right ear, the upper one a small, onyx ball, the lower a little diamond square stud, while my left hand fiddled with my pendants. A heavy, antique sterling silver Pegasus hung down and settled at the base of my throat, while a delicate gold and spiky diamond outlining a heart dangled next to it. My stepfather had bought me the Pegasus, and my father had given me the heart.

I had a thin line of copper eye liner on, and a bit of golden eye shadow on. I may hate yellow, but gold looks pretty good on me.

"Hello, you must be Rowan-chan." A lovely woman said. I immediately stopped fidgeting.

"Yes ma'am." I nervously answered.

"You can call me Souko, no need for the formalities!" she laughed.

I smiled at her carefree nature.

"Thank you, Souko-san. You can call me Arianna-chan." I decided.

"All right dear. Would you like to meet my sons?" she asked.

"Ok. I don't have a problem with it." I told her.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Come meet our guest!" she yelled.

Two boys that looked slightly older than me appeared. They were quite a bit taller, and they had mischievous features. They vaguely reminded me of foxes, what with the spiky red hair and wily countenances. Honeyed eyes reflected amusement. They were twins. Identical twins. Aw hell, I already had enough trouble with Rire and Ravi at home, but another set? This will be HELL!

"We'll have a lot of fun with you!" the one on the left said.

"Definitely!" the other replied.

"Not again!" I said. My eyes widened. I clapped my hands over my mouth.

"I'm sorry!" I yelped.

"Again?" Souko asked.

"My younger sisters are twins. Of course, they aren't quite identical, but it's hard to tell them apart unless you see their eyes." I explained.

"Hmmm… Why their eyes?" the boys asked together.

"Well, Rire has sapphire eyes, and Ravi has ruby. Both have white hair, the same build, the same taste in clothes! It's aggravating." I ranted, my cheeks turning scarlet as they stared at me.

"I like her!" they both announced.

"I'm a bit sleepy now… I feel the jet lag coming on. Can I go to sleep?" I asked.

"Of course, I know how tiring that can be. MayLen, bring her to her room!" Souko said sympathetically.

A maid appeared; shiny black hair waving as she brought me to a white door that had 'Arianna' on it.

I walked into the room, enchanted. I gaped at the California-king size bed, covered in gold, blue and violet.

I saw a closet, which I opened the door and nearly fainted at the amount of clothes in the thing.

"We made you a lot of clothes. The tops were particularly had to do, because we're not used to ordering clothes with the busts that big." The twins said.

I turned around, glaring. I fricking hate when people comment on my chest size. It pisses me off.

"Thanks for the effort, but get the hell out! I'm going to sleep!" I told them off, shoving them both out of my room.

I walked into the closet, selected a thin, silky white camisole, and a pair of dark blue shorts. They barely reached two inches down my thighs, but I was used to it. I merely sighed, changed, and jumped in bed. Tomorrow would be a long day.

The next morning was horrifying. First the twins caused me to jump out of bed, _without a bra!_ And proceeded to stare.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" I screamed, kicking them out, quite literally.

Going into the infinite closet, I pulled out a short black skirt, a pair of wedged caramel boots hat went up to my knees, and a matching shirt that had a low V neckline, a thick band of lace around it, sequined and beaded, the tank underneath keeping me modest. I fastened my necklace on, and brushed out my hair into a ponytail, pulling it up easily enough, before brushing on a thin line of eyeliner that ended just past where my eyelid stopped, before applying a lighter coat of golden eye shadow.

"Come on, Ari-chan!" the twins exclaimed, dragging me to a dining room, the huge table weighed down with delectable foods. I grabbed a plum, and a bowl of grits, which I proceeded to load with a copious amount of butter and salt, with a dash of pepper.

I then said the traditional Japanese blessing, "Itadakimasu!" before devouring the plum in a minute and then scooping the grits into my mouth.

I dashed to my room, brushed my teeth, and carefully latched my favorite piece of jewelry onto my wrist. It was a real silver charm bracelet that my great-grandmother had gotten for my grandmother when Disneyworld fist opened in Florida. She had given it to me for my 8th grade graduation. It had Mickey, Goofy, Minnie, Donald, Dumbo, Tinker Bell and Pooh, which was my favorite.

I grabbed a soft, furry leather bag, and my black purse, slinging the purse over my right shoulder so that it hung at my left hip. I threw the messenger bag over my shoulder, my books and papers already in it.

"Come on, we're leaving!" they yelled. I ran out into the garage before yanking open the limo door, hastily sliding in before slamming the door closed. I fixed myself into a seat, pulling out my Samsung© Galaxy Player, typing in the access code, before pulling up the song Lollipop.

I sang along quietly to Framing Hanley, "_She said he's so sweet, I wanna lick the wrapper. And sheeeeeee, she licks me like a lollipop, like a lollipop. Shorty wanna thug, bottles in the club, Shorty wanna hump, Ya know I like to touch ya lovely lady lumps…. _"

I noticed the twins staring at me, mouths slightly ajar. Obviously they had understood the song, and the implications. I shrugged. I just loved the beat.

I moved around, feeling the need to dance. I suck at dancing, but I love doing it.

We arrived at an enormous… PINK building? What the HELL?

"What the hell is this?" I demanded.

"The school." They answered.

"It's… _pink_." I uttered with disgust. I HATE pink!

We got out, me hefting my bag, before putting my feet out of the door, and stepping out of the limo. Looking around, I saw…. Blue and yellow.

A _yellow_ uniform. Nope, not happening. I said this aloud, and they bought my to the Principal's office.

"Here's your schedule, Miss Rowan." Mr. Suoh said.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Do you want a uniform?" he asked, looking amused.

"NO!" I quickly said. The male's uniform wasn't bad, but I refused to wear the color of evil.

"My son Tamaki will show you around." He said, before a blond boy came in, tall and thin with violet eyes.

He offered me a rose, "Princess! It will be wonderful having such a lovely lady in our class!" he announced. He seemed very excitable.

"Uh. Ok." I said.

He led me to the class, where the teacher had me write my name on the blackboard in Japanese.

"My name is Rowan Arianna." I quietly declared.

I could tell they all heard me.

The twins caught up with me later, saying that they were in a club, and I'd have to come and wait for them. I groaned. They left earlier, saying they needed to be there that early.

I eventually found my way to the room they had told me to look for. The 'Third Music Room'.

Opening the door, I was stunned as seven guys stood in tight formation.

Red rose petals floated past me.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What the hell is THIS?" I yelped, nearly choking on the red monstrosities.

"Oh, hey Ari-chan!" they said, dropping the poses, coming to stand on either side of me, each one leaning on me with their arms.

"Off! I don't wanna talk to you for another week after what happened this morning!" I raged.

I moved backwards, and they fell and clonked each other on the head.

I laughed. I'm sorry, but I'm a cruel, maso-sadistic person.

"Rowan Arianna. Age 16, Class 1-A, Gifted in the arts, with a supposedly superb singing voice. Lived in the Southern United States before transferring on an Art scholarship. Two younger sisters, twins, and adopted older brother, parents are Andromeda and Daren, divorced, mother remarried. Loves animals. Has six cats, two frogs, a male Siamese Fighting Fish, and a Ferret. Also has a fixation on piercings and tattoos." The boy with slick black hair and glasses said.

"How do you know those things?" I asked curiously, more that than angry.

"Oh, the Shadow King knows about every student here." The twins put in.

"Ari-chan!" the smallest one called, catapulting himself into my arms. I situated him comfortably on my hips.

"Who are you? You're positively adorable!" I cooed, lost in the loli-shouta-ness of him.

"I'm Mitzukuni Haninozuka, but everybody calls me Hunny!" he adorably said.

"Who are all of you, anyway?" I asked.

"I am Kyoya Ootori," the boy with glasses said, "You already know the twins, Hunny-sempai, and Tamaki."

I nodded.

"That's Takashi. Everyone calls him Mori! And that's Haru-chan!" Hunny enthusiastically enthused. He pointed at a tall, dark, quiet man, before motioning to a short boy, a bit taller than me, with big chocolate eyes and hair not a shade darker. Damn… Meeces got ta be drooling. Over the first guy.

"So what exactly is this?" I asked, a bit scared.

The twins decided to answer, "Silly Ari-chan! This is the Ouran High School Host Club!"

"You've got to be freakin' kidding me!" I muttered.

"Nope." The two answered.

"I'm gonna go lay down. Come get me when it's time to go." I slowly said, before heading to the back room, Hunny having clambered down expertly before climbing up that Mori guy.

I took my hoodie off from around me waist and put it over myself, curling up into a ball before drifting off.

"Ari-chan~ Ari-chan~ It's time to go!" the twins murmured.

"Daddy wants you to get up, Ari-chan!" an annoying voice broke through my sleepiness.

"Leave me the fuck alone. I'm god damn tired. And none of you are my father, including you, ya damned blonde!" I growled, pulling my hoodie closer.

"What blood type is she?" they asked.

"AB…Negative" I sleepily answered.

"Ah…Wait, negative!" they said, sharing an understanding look with all but two of their fellow hosts.

"'M up." I said, shifting before I got up. I had been curled up, and then unfurled onto my belly. I reached out, my back arching as I stretched, before standing and picking up my jacket.

I yawned, blinking. I noticed the whole host club was looking at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing." The twins answered cheerfully. They were scheming, I knew it!

"Let's go... I need more sleep." I said.

"Wait! Mama said you can sing you need to sing for us!" the blonde idiot said.

"Fine!" I growled.

Grabbing my mp3, I pulled up the karaoke for 'I'm Alive!" by Becca. Waiting for the into to be over, I sang,

"_Nothing I say comes out right_

_I can't love without a fight_

_No one ever knows my name_

_When I pray for sun, it rains_

_I'm so sick of wasting time_

_Nothing's moving in my mind_

_Inspiration can't be found_

_I get up and fall but..._

_[CHORUS]_

_I'm ALIVE!_

_I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_

_Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_

_Reaching for heaven_

_I will fight_

_And I'll sleep when I die_

_I live, my life, I'm ALIVE!_

_Every lover breaks my heart_

_And I know it from the start_

_Still I end up in a mess_

_Every time I second guess_

_All my friend's just run away_

_When I'm having a bad day_

_I would rather stay in bed _

_But I know there's a reason..._

_I'm ALIVE!_

_I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_

_Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_

_Reaching for heaven_

_I will fight_

_And I'll sleep when I die_

_I live, My life, I'm ALIVE!_

_When I'm bored to death at home_

_When he won't pick up the phone_

_When I'm stuck in second place_

_Those regrets I can't erase_

_Only I can change the end _

_Of the movie in my head_

_There's no time for misery_

_I won't feel sorry for me_

_[CHORUS]_

_I'm ALIVE!_

_I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_

_Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_

_Reaching for heaven_

_I will fight_

_And I'll sleep when I die_

_I live, My life, ohh! _

_[CHORUS]_

_I'm ALIVE!_

_I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_

_Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_

_Reaching for heaven_

_I will fight_

_And I'll sleep when I die_

_I live, my life x2_

_I'm ALIVE!"_

I finished much to the awed looks from the members. Except for Mori. He kept his stoic expression.

"Is that good enough? Let's go." I deadpanned, ignoring the gaping from the hosts, walking towards the door when Kyoya stepped in front of me.

"Kyoya-sempai, do you want me for something?" I asked politely.

"We have decided that you will be our first hostess." He began.

I burst out laughing. He gave me a glare.

"Hell no!" I said, still laughing.

"I have a private police force and connections all over the world." He said.

"Are you trying to blackmail me!" I asked in disbelief.

"Hmm… I wouldn't say blackmail." He suavely stated.

My eyes narrowed.

"Fine, I'll join the damn club. Just let me go home and sleep!" I growled.

I walked out, aggravated and sleepy.

*** Next Morning***

"Ari-chan!" I heard voices calling me.

"What the hell do you want?" I blearily declared, rolling over.

"We wanted to welcome you to the Host Club!"

"Wha~?" I asked, squeezing my eyes shut, grimacing.

Opening them, I found the entirety of the club in my room, while I was in my pajamas, _asleep_. They were going through my things too. I saw Honey looking through my stuffies, Mori observing my posters, Kyoya looking at everything, the twins going through my- _CLOTHES_?

I saw them pick up a blue and white lacy article of clothing, and I menacingly glared as I bolted out of bed, not even noticing my state of dress, "If you do not GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM, _NOW_, I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

"She's scary in the morning!" Tamaki whimpered.

"AB _negative_ blood type…" the twins restated.

"Do you have a problem with my blood type?" I asked, beaming innocently.

Their eyes widened, and all of them ran, cheeks scarlet. I noticed my laptop was slightly open. My eyes widened. They hadn't… had they?

I then looked down, noticing what I was wearing, or more accurately, what I wasn't. It was probably why all of them except Haruhi had been blushing, stammering, and generally being idiots.

Shit…

I remembered it being hot last night. I remember stripping everything off except my underclothes. I was in my favorite sports bra, spaghetti strapped, with aqua blue trim and the words 'JOE BOXER' in various colors and sizes. That revealed the upper half of my breasts.

I was also wearing a silk pair of panties in a pale blue shade, with violet lace overlay on the hips.

Can I DIE? Please? Even _Kyoya _was blushing. That has to be new.

I went, got into the shower, and began bathing, using my favorite strawberry-smoothie body wash after using my watermelon soap. Washing, rinsing and conditioning was done moderately fast, because conditioner takes _forever_ to wash out.

I got out, picking up my robe, securing it easily. I rushed to my room. I hate it when my hair's wet. Reaching the aforementioned place, I plugged in the dryer, rushing to finish it before brushing it out and yanking it hurriedly into a bun.

I pulled on a navy tank top and a pair of tight, dance shorts, which, of course, were booty shorts. I brushed my hair into a ponytail, before going down to the living room I knew the club was in… This is gonna be awkward…

"Hey! Sorry about this morning. I didn't realize… Anyway, what's for breakfast?" I asked. When I said sorry, they all blushed.

I pouted.

"We decided to have an American-style breakfast. AKA: Bacon, sausage, eggs, pancakes, waffles, fresh fruit, and coffee, juice and milk."

I laughed. "Haven't you guys ever heard of Beignets?" I asked.

"What're those?" They all asked. I giggled. I turned on the deep fryer, pouring oil in, letting it heat up, before commanding the maids to get me four tubes of biscuits. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Fine, I'll do it. But it will take two hours for it to rise." I grumbled.

Turning off the fryer, I grabbed a bag of confectioner's sugar, bread flour, sugar, evaporated milk, yeast, two eggs, salt, and shortening.

I poured out 1 ½ cups of lukewarm water, mixing it with the sugar and yeast.

I beat the eggs, salt and evaporated milk, pouring it in with the other mixture. I measured out seven cups of bread flour, which I then used three cups of in the other bowl, stirring to blend it together. I added the shortening, still stirring as I added the remaining flour. The dough was semi-stiff, so I dumped it onto the already flour-dusted cutting board, where I began kneading. It was difficult. I wasn't great at this part, but it would do. Spraying a bowl over twice the size of the dough, I sprayed it with non-stick stuff, before putting the dough into the bowl, covering it with plastic wrap, putting it in the fridge. I set up a timer for two hours, and left the kitchen, letting the club follow me. I got into my room, where I set up my mike and karaoke machine.

I docked my MP3, turning the volume up to max, and I began stretching. It was on Lollipop again. I sat, letting my legs go to an obtuse angle, reaching arms to my left toes, and then going to the right, and the center, where I was so low I was parallel with the ground.

I sang along, "_Shorty wanna a thug, bottles in the club, Shorty wanna hump, you know I like to touch ya lovely lady lumps. Shorty wanna a thug, bottles in the club, Shorty wanna hump, ya know I like to touch ya lovely lady lumps…" _I grabbed it, turning it to 'Bass Down Low'

"_If you wanna get with me there's some things you gotta know I like my beats fast and my bass down low_

_Ba-ba-ba-bass down low Ba-bass, bass down low I, I, I like my beats fast and my bass down low_

_Bass, bass down low Ba-bass, bass down low I, I, I like my beats fast and my bass down low"_

I stood up, sliding down into a perfect split, before shifting and bending my leg over itself. I heard gasps. I smirked. I put the other foot up to my head, able to lie down on my foot, before getting up. I touched my toes to my forehead, then my chest, repeating the actions with my other leg. I bent over backwards, literally, doing a back bend before coming back up. I laid down, using my shoulders to push my lower body up, into the air, resting on my shoulders before doing what I called an upside-down split, before pulling my legs in and doing the lotus without using my hands, using my back, I held my legs just over my head, before swinging them back up, doing this once or twice more.

I sat up, pushing 'Love the Way You Lie'. I sang along.

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie_

_I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like, And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe, I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight, As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_

_High off of love, drunk from my hate, It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it, the more I suffer, I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me, She fuckin' hates me, and I love it_

_Wait, where you going? I'm leaving you, no, you ain't, Come back, we're running right back, here we go again, It's so insane, 'cause when it's going good, it's going great, I'm Superman with the wind at his back_

_She's Lois Lane but when it's bad, it's awful, I feel so ashamed, I snap, "Who's that dude?", I don't even know his name, I laid hands on her, I never stoop so low again, I guess I don't know my own strength_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts, Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

_You ever love somebody so much, you could barely breathe when you with 'em?You meet, and neither one of you even know it hit 'em, Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah, them chills, used to get 'em, Now you're gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em_

_You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em, Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em, You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em, Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're in 'em_

_It's the rage that took over, it controls you both, So they say you'd best to go your separate ways, guess that they don't know ya', Cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over, it's a different day, Sound like broken records playing over_

_But you promised her, next time you'd show restraint, You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game, But you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the window, Guess that's why they call it "window pane"_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts, Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, Well that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean, And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine, But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me, But when it comes to love, you're just as blinded_

_Baby, please come back, it wasn't you, baby, it was me, Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems, Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano, All I know is I love you too much to walk away though_

_Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk, Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk? Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball, Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall_

_Next time? There won't be no next time, I apologize, even though I know it's lies, I'm tired of the games, I just want her back, I know I'm a liar, If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again, I'ma tie her to the bed, And set this house on fire_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts, Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, Well that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie" _

"Is that your family?" I heard Hunny ask. He held a silver picture frame.

"Yes, it is." I replied, stopping the music, "That's my mother, my father, and my sisters, Rire and Ravi. The cats, going from the oldest to youngest, are Dude," I pointed at the fat black and white tux, "Gray Baby, he was born in our house," gray tux, " His sons, Ichigo, or Ichi, and Kole, " A pale gold and white tabby, and a silver-gray before continuing, "and last but not least, my Manx, Tai, and his sister, Daisy Mei." I gestured to the two tabby kittens, Tai dark, almost black, and Mei light, with red.

"The frogs are Kermit and Eruka, and the beta is Suiren."

"Wow! Ari-chan sure had a lot of pets!" Honey exclaimed.

"Oh, and I forgot darling Houdini!" I gasped.

"Houdini?" they asked.

"My adorable little troublemaking ferret." I explained, "There he is."

I pointed at my neck in the picture, where it looked like a fur was around my neck. It was actually Houdini.

"Sing for us!" Honey, Tamaki and the twins exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, and promptly turned on the karaoke machine, putting on 'Set Fire to the Rain'.

"_I let it fall, my heart And as it fell, you rose to claim it It was dark and I was over Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong But my knees were far too weak To stand in your arms Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true And the games you play, you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain Watched it pour as I touched your face Let it burn while I cry 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_When laying with you I could stay there, close my eyes Feel you here, forever You and me together, nothing is better_

_'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain Watched it pour as I touched your face Let it burn while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain And I threw us into the flames Where I felt somethin' die, 'cause I knew that That was the last time, the last time_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door Now that you've gone, must be waiting for you Even now when it's already over I can't help myself from looking for you_

_I set fire to the rain Watched it pour as I touched your face Let it burn while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain And I threw us into the flames Where I felt somethin' die 'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh_

_Oh, no Let it burn, oh Let it burn Let it burn"_

The instigators clapped. I rolled my eyes again, and asked, "Haruhi, can I put you in a dress? You'd look so much cuter!"

"HOW'D YOU KNOW?" the twins + Tamaki gasped.

"Wait, it was a secret?" I asked, my head tilting to the side, eyes blinking curiously.

"YES!"

"It was pretty damn obvious…." I muttered, "Well, for starters, she's slender, but she still has a girlish build. She has girl's hands, and her hair is too well taken care of for a guy. Even the most tomboyish girl at least tries to take care of her hair. Not to mention her name is a girl's name." I pointed out.

A timer went off.

"Beignets!" I happily exclaimed, running to the kitchen, where I began dicing the dough into one inch by one inch squares, the oil already heating up. By the time I was done, it was the right temperature. The confectioner's sugar was in a bowl next to the fryer. I dumped three of the dough squares in, batting them for a few seconds before batting them around, lifting them out with the tongs, and tossing the in the confectioner's sugar, continuing until all the dough was gone.

"And THAT is how you make beignets!" I happily yelled, grabbing one and stuffing it into my mouth. I moaned in happiness. Their taste was orgasmic.

"Go on, eat!" I commanded.

They all picked one up, and bit into it. They had looks of bliss on their faces, which is understandable.

"These are delicious!" they all yelled. Well, with the exception of Kyoya, Mori and Haruhi.

"They should be. They're the most famous dessert in the French Quarter!" I laughed.

"French Quarter?"

"The French Quarter is a part of New Orleans, in the state of Louisiana. Louisiana also produces many vegetables, fruits, and natural resources. They have very unique cuisine, and there are many creoles there." Kyoya educated them.

"Don't forget, they make Tabasco, Zatarains, and Tony's! We also have some of the best catfish and Crawfish, not to mention Beignets!" I reminded.

"Wait, you're from Louisiana?" they asked.

"Yup! Born and raised. I did move to a different part when I was eight, though."

"Wow!"

"Well, it's not that impressive." I blushed.

"Of course it is!" they stated.

"We wanna see your art!" the twins said randomly.

"All right..." I grumbled.

We walked to my room again, and I brought out my boxes of notebooks and sketchbooks. I passed some of them out, deciding not to show them all of them, especially my bestsellers. I doubted they would react well to those.

"These are really good!"

"Are you kidding? Most of that stuff is complete crap. My earlier works were some of my best, actually. I went through a pretty bad slump where I couldn't do anything at all. My originals stopped writing themselves… My drawings were awful. I couldn't do anything right." I trailed off softly.

"A slump?" they questioned.

"Yeah… I couldn't even write! My inspiration was gone, it was just awful!" I groaned.

"My poor second daughter!" Tamaki screeched.

"Tamaki, kindly shut the hell up."

"So, what type do you think she'll be?" the twins asked Kyoya.

"Type…?" I asked.

"We all have types. I am a Cool type, Tamaki is the Prince type, the twins are the Devilish type, Haruhi is the natural type, Hunny is the Loli-Shouta type, and Mori is the Wild type. I believe you will be the Dark type."

"Fine."

They all smiled, including Mori. Well, Kyoya technically smirked, but… you get it.

"It's time for us to go home." Kyoya said.

"Mmk! See you tomorrow!" I said, smiling.

"Tomorrow is a cosplay day, so we'll have to make you a costume, Ari-chan!" the twins said.

"Fine, but I need sleep." I said, waving as they left. I brushed my teeth, and went to the closet, grabbed a cami and shorts, and put them on before slipping into bed.

I immediately fell asleep.

*** Host Club, Next Day***

"YOU EXPECT ME TO WEAR THIS?" I practically screamed, "THERE'S BARELY A YARD OF FABRIC!"

"There aren't any more costumes, so either you wear this or go naked."

"Hell… Fine, gimme the damn thing." I muttered.

I went into the dressing room, pulling on a strapless bra as I adjusted the strapless maid's dress. Yes, a maid costume. One that was ended two inches below my butt, if that. It had a bustier-type top, with off-the-shoulder sleeves, and the skirt flared a little bit, almost like a tutu. It had three small sections that ribbons ran through, like the lacing of a corset, revealing tiny snatches of pale skin beneath. It had white lace running around the bottom, and the back was really like a corset. I had to have help.

"Dammit! That hurts, go slower!" I panted.

"Why? Doesn't it feel good?" they asked. Pervs.

"Just finish it, now, goddammit! It hurts like a mother!"

"Fine…" they whined.

"You aren't the one getting the breath knocked out of ya!"

DAMN THE PERV TWINS!

They slipped a box into the stall, and I took it cautiously. I pulled out a set of ears, a tail, and a bell collar. I scowled, but put it on any way.

I walked out, but the twins dragged me to a dressing table, Kaoru doing my hair into curling pigtails, Hikaru doing silver makeup. He also forced me to wear a pair of silver contacts with cat-like slit pupils.

After they were done (and had been cursed quite thoroughly), they dragged me out into the main room, where I swear, they all dropped dead. Well, almost. They looked ready to have nosebleeds, though, at the very least.

"Positions!" Kyoya called. Even he was blushing, which was a delightful bonus.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" we all said in unison.

"We'd like to extend our hands to any males who would like to request Arianna-san, our new Hostess." Kyoya announced.

Boys lined up, and three came to sit with me. Their names were a blur. I poured them tea, and I dropped a sugar cube. It rolled off, and I had to get up and retrieve it.

God, I hate this dress! Not only was it impractical, but I could've sworn I felt a breeze bending down.

"Are you all alright?" I asked concernedly. They had pieces of paper up their noses.

"Yes, we're fine, Arianna-senpai." A first year said.

"You can call me Ari-chan, you know. I am your kitten." I said, cocking my head to the side. I meowed for effect, and they almost keeled over. I held up my hands like paws, my right by my cheek.

"Don't you love your kitten?" I asked in a high-pitched, loli-ish voice. I almost burst out laughing as their nosebleeds skyrocketed.

"Here, it's my job to take care of you." I said, handing them tissues. They heard the double meaning and I wanted to be alone so I could die –laughing, of course- .

***MORI POV***

"Dammit! That hurts, go slower!" a female voice panted.

"Why? Doesn't it feel good?" two, very familiar voices said.

I was blushing by now.

"Just finish it, now, goddammit! It hurts like a mother!"

"Fine…" they whined.

"You aren't the one getting the breath knocked out of ya!"

My face probably looked like a cherry.

I would never admit this to anyone, but I had a maid fetish. She came out, dressed in a maid's costume, with _cat ears, a bell collar, and a tail_. Not to mention how skimpy the costume was. It had three corset details in the front, revealing small patches of moonlight pale skin, and a corset up the back, which must have been what they had been doing earlier. I blushed faintly, reminded of the morning when we had been in her room, when she had yelled at us, in just her underclothes. A garter belt held up thigh-highs of black lace, heavy-heeled pumps were on her feet.

She dropped a sugar cube, moved right into my line of view, and picked it up. Her underwear flashed black satin. Holy shit, that was hot. I moved the tea set in front of myself, because I now had a tent in my pants, not to mention a slight nosebleed.

"Takashi, are you Ok?" Hunny asked.

I replied with my normal, "Aa."

Then I heard her say, "You can call me Ari-chan, you know. I am your kitten."

My eyes widened as she continued, "Don't you love your kitten?"

And finished the blow, "Here, it's my job to take care of you."

I caught the double meaning.

***NORMAL***

"Mori-sempai, are you ok?" I asked, walking up to him and frowning as I noticed blood on his lip. I reached up, swiped what I could off- I had to stand on my tippy-toes- and held up my fingers, showing the blood.

I licked my fingers clean. I happen to adore the taste of blood.

He stared at me.

"Well, I'm going back to my customers." I said.

That was weird…

We finished the day easily, and had all traveled to the Hitachiin estate. I excused myself to shower.

Then I lathered my strawberry body wash up, and rubbed it in, letting it sit for a minute or two before rinsing it off.

I picked up some shampoo, poured some into my palm, then reaching up and scrubbing it into the roots, working my way down.

"_I had a way then losing it all on my own_

_I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown_

_And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat_

_And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine It when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine It when I'm alone_

_Home_

_Noises, I play within my head_

_Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing_

_And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept_

_In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_Home_

_Yeah, hee_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights"_

I sang, rinsing the conditioner from my locks, trying to get it all out. When I was satisfied, I turned off the water, wringing out my hair, beads of water traveling down my pale skin.

I stepped into the larger part of the bathroom, and looked for the towels. I couldn't see them anywhere…

-Meanwhile-

"Ari-chan didn't have a towel, did she Takashi?" Hunny asked.

He shook his head.

"Oh! I guess she didn't know the towels were out here."

He grunted, "Ah."

"Takashi, Ari-chan needs a towel. Why don't you bring her one?" he suggested.

Mori nodded.

He picked up a fluffy white towel, and walked to the bathroom. He opened the door, and…

There she was, completely naked, still wet.

They both stood still. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"OUT!" she screamed.

He dropped the towel and went out the door, shutting it behind him. He heard her cursing and picking up the dropped item.

"Thanks…" she muttered, even though she thought he was gone.

"Ah." He said.

***NORMAL***

"Holy... shit… naked... Fucking hell... Kill me!" I muttered.

I then saw a thick, white, fluffy towel on the floor where the tall, handsome boy had been. I had to admit, Mori was pretty damn sexy…

"Thanks…" I quietly acknowledged in the air.

Not expecting an answer, I jumped when an "Ah." Replied from beyond the door.

I muttered a bit more, toweling off, drying my hair more. I put it around myself like a dress, walking out into the chilly air of the hallways, getting to my room.

Opening the door, I walked over to my closet, shed my towel, and looked around for clothes.

I then noticed heavy breathing. I slowly turned around…

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed, running into my closet, and closing the door. The _whole freaking club_ had been in my room, where I had just let my towel drop.

I WANNA DIEEEEEE! Please lemme die.

PLEASE.

I knew my face was the color of a cherry, and I was on the verge of a heart attack. I pulled on a pair of undies and a bra, along with a pair of thigh-high boots, platforms, with thick buckles every inch. I put on a pair of leather boy shorts, a leather choker-like collar, and a black linen shirt that she only buttoned at the top, leaving the bottom open, and a leather jacket ending in the middle of my stomach, and a long, black silk tie. I put on a police-like midnight cap, before sneaking out the window conveniently in my closet. I had grabbed my wallet and purse, and I headed out. I went closer to the edges of town, and found an awesome club.

Strobe lights flashed as I danced to the beats. I moved my hips and twirled my hands around. Damn, I love dancing.

"Hey Babe, come sing somethin' for us!" one of the guys shouted.

"Sure!" I decided to sing 'I Want Your Bite' by Chris Crocker, but the Nightcore version.

"Screw hello

You had me at sex

Don't need no intro

Let's skip to the bed

From the head to your toes

Legs up over your head

From begs to moans

We're both seeing red

Some believe in love at first sight

But this is just lust on the first night

If it turns into more than that's alright

But right now I don't want your kiss

I want your bite

Wanna feel your teeth on my neck

Wanna taste the salt of your sweat

Gonna rock your body all night

It's lust at first sight

The way you're making me hot

Don't stop, you're hitting the spot

Gonna rock your body all night

It's lust at first sight

Lost control, but not get mislead

Don't ask for my phone

Yeah we're just sex friends

Who needs clothes

when you're covered in men

You never know

The hand I will lend

Some believe in love at first sight

But this is just lust on the first night

If it turns into more than that's alright

But right now I don't want your kiss

I want your bite

Wanna feel your teeth on my neck

Wanna taste the salt of your sweat

Gonna rock your body all night

It's lust at first sight

The way you're making me hot

Don't stop, you're hitting the spot

Gonna rock your body all night

It's lust at first sight

Wanna feel your teeth on my neck

Wanna taste the salt of your sweat

Gonna rock your body all night

It's lust at first sight

It's just a one night stand

Maybe even just a five minute jam

Yeah, I'm sure you'll rate your gram

But your sex is all I'm interested in

So please don't put me in your plans

Just put me in your mouth

Yeah put me in your hands

You're not the one for me

You're just the one for my pee pee

I want your bite

Wanna feel your teeth on my neck

Wanna taste the salt of your sweat

Gonna rock your body all night

It's lust at first sight

The way you're making me hot

Don't stop, you're hitting the spot

Gonna rock your body all night

It's lust at first sight

Oh, oh baby just bite me

I want your bite

Wanna feel your teeth on my neck

Wanna taste the salt of your sweat

Gonna rock your body all night

It's lust at first sight

The way you're making me hot

Don't stop, you're hitting the spot

Gonna rock your body all night

It's lust at first sight

Wanna feel your teeth on my neck

Wanna taste the salt of your sweat

Gonna rock your body all night

It's lust at first sight

The way you're making me hot

Don't stop, you're hitting the spot

Gonna rock your body all night

It's lust at first sight" I sang seductively, shaking my hips. I eventually escaped, and jumped on my Ducati.

Next was the mall. I went to a tat and piercing parlor, getting a tongue piercing. I also got a tat of a tiger on my right shoulder blade. That hurt worse. After that, I got another set of cartilage piercings, which didn't hurt that bad.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" I called, and the whole club popped up.

"Wait, you left?" they asked.

"Yup." I said, sticking out my tongue and displaying my new piercing.

"Cool!" the twins mumbled, blushing brilliantly.

"I got a new tat too!" I exuberantly exclaimed, moving my top aside, and showing them the intricate tat. It had taken about two hours.

"I see you got another set of cartilage piercings too." Kyoya sighed.

"You know it!"

"Wow, you really like pain…" the twins sweat dropped.

"Yup! I'm a sado-masochist!" I happily said.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"Uh… I went to a club first…I did karaoke too. I never knew 'I Want Your Bite' would be so fun to sing. I'm gonna go change… My tat's hurting."

I ran to my room, disappearing into my closet, grabbing a tube top, that way it wouldn't hurt my tat. I slipped it on, put some distressed skinnies on, putting my hair up in a bun so it wouldn't disturb my new child. Yes, my tats are my children. Yes, I have multiple tattoos. One on each shoulder blade, now, one on each ankle, and one on my lower back, not that anyone's ever gonna see that one.

The twins burst in. Luckily I was dressed.

"How many tattoos do you have?" they interrogated.

"Five, now."

"Where are the rest?" they asked.

I let them see my ankles. One had a 'B&A' and the other had a gothic black '4' and '6' (AN: If anyone recognizes this, I am will give you cyber cookies!).

I then turned around and let them see my opposite shoulder. It had a Gemini symbol, and a set of hands reaching out for each other. One was slowly fading, the worst at the fingertips. It looked like ashes were flying around them. (Sorry, couldn't resist!)

"So where's the last one?"

"It is one you will never see." I threatened.

"It is a gothic-style purple butterfly with ivy vines trailing on either side. It is on her lower back." Kyoya said. I sweat dropped. I didn't even want to know.

"We wanna see!" they- the twins and Tamaki- whined.

"Fine, god dammit it!" I growled, lifting up my shirt and pushing the waistline of my jeans down enough so that they could see my first baby.

It was almost Celtic in design, but flowed a bit more easily. I let my shirt settle back into place.

My eyes narrowed, and I growled. I felt this… feeling.

"Oh please God… Belarus…" I practically prayed, my eyes widening.

"Belarus?"

"ARIANNA AURELIA ROWAN! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, NOW!" I heard a voice yell.

"_That_ is Belarus." I muttered, following her instructions, the others following after me.

"Hey, Belly-chan." I smirked.

"Shut the hell up…"

"So _that's _why the one on your ankle has a B!" the twins exclaimed.

"Yup, this is my best friend, Belly-chan!" I introduced.

She had copper hair, curling in as it settled just under her medium bust. Her eyes were crystalline, a metallic emerald that would have the world's population of men falling at her tiny, size 3 feet.

She wore a light green dress, reaching her mid-thigh, yellow-white lace rimming the square neckline, and the bottom. The sleeves were slightly puffy, and it gathered where her hair ended.

She wore little silver wedges. They did little to elevate her, as she was a little shorter than Hunny.

"Well, this is the Host Club. Tamaki-san, Kyoya-san, Kaoru and Hikaru, Haruhi, Mori-sempai, and Hunny-sempai." I introduced.

"Hello! I'm Berra-chan!" she belted.

"So we back in the club

That body's rockin' from side to side (side, side to side)

Thank God the week is done I feel like a zombie goin' back to life (back, back to life)

Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up

No control of my body

Swear I seen you before

Think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes

Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again" I heard her ringtone.

"Who's that, darling Berra?" I teased.

"Oh… Just Aaron." She smirked.

"Give me the damn phone!" I growled, tackling her. She held me off with one arm, opening the phone with another. The Hosts looked shocked.

"Hey Aaron! How are you?"

"'M good! I'm here with Ari. Yea, been a while, hasn't it?"

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING PHONE!"

"Oh, she's fine. She wants to talk to you."

"Ooooohhh… Evil, bro."

Tuning to me, she mouthed, 'He doesn't wanna talk to you.'

"Ya damn bastard! Hand me the fricking phone!"

"Nope, Ari-chan…"

"Yup, she got two more piercings, I see."

"The cartilage."

"Nope, three!" I interjected.

She raised her eyebrows. I stuck my tongue out.

"Never mind, three. The two cartilages and a tongue ring."

"Any more tats?" she asked after a second. I turned and showed her my shoulder.

"Of course. Yeah, one on her right shoulder blade. A big tiger."

"Mk, I'll talk to you later."

"He had to go!" she said cheerfully.

"You daughter of a bitch! Why are you even talking to him!" I cursed.

"Ah… We're going out…"

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU'RE BETTER OFF WITH GERMANY!"

"Germany?" Guess who? You probably don't need to, but for the record, it was Tamaki.

"My older brother. He just wasn't in the picture. He was adopted." I deadpanned.

"How's Germany your brother, Ari-chan?" Hunny asked.

"Oh, his real name is Ashton, but we call him Germany because he has blonde hair and blue eyes." I explained.

"Ah…" was the general consensus. I ignored the fact that the boys all blushed when they looked at me for any length of time.

"Never mind." I rolled my eyes.

"M gonna go change, Belly, you're being dragged along." I commanded.

"Again..." she whined. "

"What do you mean again! You've changed with my daughter?" Tamaki yelled.

"Obviously. We've known each other since birth. We even had our first kiss together." She snorted.

"WHAT! YOU'RE LESBIANS?" Tamaki screamed.

"No, you idiot, we went on a double date with our boyfriends." We said together.

"Ya know, you never explained about the 'daughter' thing." She said in a conversational tone.

"Eh, he has a dad complex. At least it isn't a role playing fetish." I said.

"But you have a –MPH!-" I clapped my hand over her mouth.

"Hush!" I snapped, dragging her into my room.

"Why, you don't them to know about your bondage fetish?" she questioned.

"T-that's just something they don't need to know." I stuttered.

"WHAT? MY DAUGHTER HAS A **WHAT** FETISH? SHE'S TOO INNOCENT!" I heard Tamaki yell. I stormed to my door, and opened it, Tamaki promptly falling in the floor.

I glared, "WHAT the fucking hell were you doing! SOME THINGS ARE PRIVATE!"

"We just wanted to know what Berra-chan was talking about." The twins soothed.

"Fine, goddammit! I have a fricking BDSM fetish, alright!" I yelled.

They all looked shocked, and a bit embarrassed. It's their own goddamn fault, they dug their own grave.

"Happy? Now get the hell out! We're playing dress up!" I yelled, shoving them all out.

Berra began tossing clothes out of the closet and onto the bed. I grabbed the first ones, stripped into my underclothes, and pulled the turtleneck on, along with a pair of dark boot-cut jeans.

I twirled, and she looked at me, taking a picture. For every outfit, we did the same thing. I'd show it off, she'd take a picture, etc. She dressed me up about fifty times. And I'm not exaggerating. Finally, she picked out a regal kimono, a dark, royal blue with silver accents. It had five layers, and each was the dark blue, or a violet, ending in silver.

She did my makeup perfectly. She pulled my hair up, and fixed it with some chopsticks that had charms hanging off of them. She tied my obi in a complicated bow, and took about fifty pictures, from all angles.

Then the club came in, to presumably say goodbye. They stood in awe as I turned around, and I blushed lightly as their jaws hung slack.

"Ari-chan! You look so pretty, you're glowing! Right Takashi?" Hunny-sempai yelled.

"Thank you, Hunny." I said softly.

"Ah." Mori answered. I had almost considered him mute.

I blushed more brightly, "Thank you, Mori-sempai."

"You look like a Princess, Ari-chan!" Tamaki said rather stunned.

"Thanks…" I mumbled, blushing crimson.

"You really need to show our mom!" the twins commented. My head tipped to the side in curiosity. The charms clinked together.

"She's a fashion designer!"

"Later…" I said.

"I want your bite

Wanna feel your teeth on my neck

Wanna taste the salt of your sweat

Gonna rock your body all night

It's lust at first sight" My cell sang.

Well, this was awkward…

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Anna-chan!" I heard a voice say.

"Damn it, Kupo, stop calling!" I said, snapping it shut.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, my ex. I really need to block him…" I muttered.

"Ex?"

"Doesn't matter! Hey, Berra, why don't you sing for them?" I asked, tossing her my MP3. She snagged if from the air, scrolling until she found the 'My Immortal' instrumental.

She turned it on top volume, starting.

"I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus:]

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus]

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

[Chorus] "

Her voice was soft, but powerful, almost just like the lead singer of Evanescence.

They looked as shocked as they had been when I first sang.

"Hey, wanna do it?" I asked, not caring how it sounded.

"Sure!" she said.

The Host clubs' eyes were the size of saucers.

"Untouched?" I asked.

"Yay!"

"I'll take that as a yes." I said, plugging up an extra mike.

Music played for a little bit, and we sang. (Me, _Berra, _both_)_

"I go ooh ooh, _you go ah ah_

lalalalalalalala

_I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie_

I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want

Don't stop

Give me give me give me what you got got

Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more

_Don't even talk about the consequence_

Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me

And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think

_Cause you're the only one who's on my mind_

I'll never ever let you leave me

I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched

_And I need you so much_

See you, breathe you, I want to be you

Alalalala alalalala

You can take take take take take time time

_To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life_

Give me give me give me all of you you

Don't be scared

_I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more_

Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right

'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around

To answer all the questions left behind

_And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today_

You've still got me to hold you up up

And I will never let you down (down)

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched

Alalalala alalalala

_Untouched_

Alalalala alalalala

I feel so untouched

_And I want you so much_

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

_Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched "

They broke into applause. It was a difficult song to sing.

"That was awesome!" the twins burst out.

"Eh, wasn't our best." We said together offhandedly.

TADA! My first chapter over 10,000! It's 39 pages… O.O It took me a bit under a week, but I did it! This is my first Ouran story, so I hope someone reviews…


	2. Fears

I do not own Ouran, nor anything copyrighted that I may use.

* * *

"What do you mean, not your best?" the noisiest asked.

"Here, we'll show you!" I said. I picked up my Mp3, hooking it up to the flat screen LCD TV, rummaging through our videos before finding our best performance.

The video started with Berra and me taking the stage. I had on a royal blue dress in an almost Chinese-style, while Berra wore a strapless number in emerald green. It was tight at the bodice, before flowing gracefully around her feet.

"She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette

She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget

We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time

But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind

Until the night

[1st Chorus]

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger

And finally drank away her memory

Life is short but this time it was bigger

Than the strength he had to get up off his knees

We found him with his face down in the pillow

With a note that said I'll love her till I die

And when we buried him beneath the willow

The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

(Sing lullaby)

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time _

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

_Until the night_

[2nd Chorus]

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger

And finally drank away his memory

Life is short but this time it was bigger

Than the strength she had to get up off her knees

We found her with her face down in the pillow

Clinging to his picture for dear life

We laid her next to him beneath the willow

While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

(Sing lullaby) "

At the end, our eyes glistened in the roiling stage lights.

Another video started.

"We're gonna pump things up!" I yelled into the crowd. We sang the whole song together.

"[Verse 1]

Everybody look at me, me

I walk in the door you start screaming

Come on everybody what you here for?

Move your body around like a nympho

Everybody get your necks to crack around

All you crazy people come on jump around

I want to see you all on your knees, knees

You either want to be with me, or be me!

[Chorus:]

Maneater, make you work hard

Make you spend hard

Make you want all, of her love

She's a maneater

make you buy cars

make you cut cards

make you fall, real hard in love

She's a Maneater, make you work hard

Make you spend hard

Make you want all, of her love

She's a maneater

make you buy cars

make you cut cards

Wish you never ever met her at all!

[Verse 2]

And when she walks she walks with passion

when she talks, she talks like she can handle it

When she asks for something boy she means it

Even if you never ever seen it

Everybody get your necks to crack around

All you crazy people come on jump around

You doing anything to keep her by your side

Because, she said she love you, love you long time!

[Chorus]

[Chants]

[Chorus]

Never ever met her at all!

You wish you never ever met her at all!

You wish you never ever met her at all!

You wish you never ever met her at all!

You wish you never ever met her at all! " 

"NEXT IS 'DO IT LIKE A DUDE'!" I yelled into the crowd. I was a more charismatic person when dealing with crowds.

"_Stomp, stomp, I've arrived Drop the beat, nasty face, why ya lookin' at me? Flyin', flyin', flyin', flyin' through the sky In my spaceship, I'm an alien tonight_

_Dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty sucka You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherfucker_

_I can do it like a brother, do it like a dude Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you Do it like a brother, do it like a dude Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem We can do it like the man'dem, sugar, sugar, sugar We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem We can do it like the man'dem, sugar, sugar, sugar_

_Boom, boom, pour me a beer No pretty drinks, I'm a guy out here Rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' money like a pimp My B-I-T-C-H is on my dick like this_

_Dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty sucka You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherfucker_

_I can do it like a brother, do it like a dude Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you Do it like a brother, do it like a dude Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem We can do it like the man'dem, sugar, sugar, sugar We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem We can do it like the man'dem, sugar, sugar, sugar_

_Boys, c-come say what you wanna Boys, y-you need to lick my dollar Boys, gettin' hot under the collar Holla, holla, whoa_

_Boys, come say what you wanna Boys, y-you need to lick my dollar Boys, gettin' hot under the collar Holla, holla, whoa_

_I can do it like a brother, do it like a dude Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you Do it like a brother, do it like a dude Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_We can do it like a brother, do it like a dude Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you Do it like a brother, do it like a dude Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem We can do it like the man'dem, sugar, sugar, sugar We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem We can do it like the man'dem, sugar, sugar, sugar_

_Do it, do it like a dude Do it, do it low like you Do it, do it like a dude Do it, do it like a dude"_

I sang, Berra doing backup. They all looked severely shocked at the song. I smirked.

A different setting.

"ANGEL OF DARKNESS"!

"_Angel of darkness Angel of darkness The world is in your hand, But I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness Angel of darkness Don't follow your command, But I will fight and I will stand._

_When darkness falls, Pain is all, The Angel of Darkness will leave behind, and I will fight._

_The love is lost, beauty and light, have vanished from garden of delight. The dreams are gone, midnight has come, the darkness is our new kingdom. Yeah-eah..._

_Chorus: Angel of darkness Angel of darkness The world is in your hand, But I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness, Angel of darkness Don't follow your command, But I will fight and I will stand._

_Hunt goes on, deep in the night, time to pray, down on your knees, you can't hide from the eternal light, until my last breath I will fight (I will fight...)_

_Now realize, the stars they die, darkness has fallen in paradise. but we'll be strong, and we will fight, against the creatures of the night._

_Chorus:_

_Angel of darkness, Angel of darkness, The world is in your hand, But I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness, Angel of darkness Don't follow your command, But I will fight and I will stand." _

Berra sang the chorus' but I sang everything else.

And the last.

"FINALLY, WE HAVE PON DE REPLAY!"

"_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up? All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin' some more watts Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?_

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up? All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin' some more watts Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?_

_It goes one by one, even two by two Everybody in the floor let me show you how we do Let's go, dip it low, then you bring it up slow Wind it up one time, wind it back once more_

_(Come) Run(Run) Run(Run) Everybody move(Run)Lemme see you move(And)Rock it to the groove(Done)_

_Shake it 'til the moon becomes the sun(Sun)Everybody in the club give me a "run"(Run)If you ready to move say it(Yeah) One time for your mind say it(Yeah, yeah)_

_Well I'm ready for ya Come let me show ya You want to groove Im'a show you how to move_

_Come, come Mr. DJ song pon de replay Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up? All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin' some more watts Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?_

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up? All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin' some more watts Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?_

_Hey Mr. Please Mr. DJ Tell me if you hear me Turn the music up_

_Hey Mr. Please Mr. DJ Tell me if you hear me Turn the music up_

_It goes one by one, even two by two Everybody in the club gon be rockin' when I'm through Let xthe bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers Move both ya feet and run to the beat_

_(Come)Run(Run)Run(Run)Everybody move(Run)Lemme see you move(And) Rock it to the groove(Done)_

_Shake it 'til the moon becomes the sun(Sun)Everybody in the club give me a "run"(Run)If you ready to move say it(Yeah) One time for your mind say it(Yeah, yeah)_

_Well I'm ready for ya Come let me show ya You want to groove Im'a show you how to move_

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up? All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin' some more watts Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?_

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin' some more watts Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?_

_Hey Mr. Please Mr. DJ Tell me if you hear me Turn the music up_

_Turn the music up right now_

_Hey Mr. Please Mr. DJ Tell me if you hear me Turn the music up_

_Turn the music up right now_

_Okay everybody get down if you feel me Put your hands up to the ceiling Everybody get down if you feel me Come and put your hands up to the ceiling_

_Everybody get down if you feel me Put your hands up to the ceiling Everybody get down if you feel me Come and put your hands up to the ceiling_

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay, Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up? All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin' some more watts Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up?_

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay, Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up? All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin' some more watts Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up?"_

I sang this one solo. I always did the more upbeat songs, while Bella did the medium-slow songs, unless it was a duet. She did enjoy the faster ones. While the movie was playing, I had changed into some sports shorts, and a tee.

"_Those_ are our better ones. " I said with a smile, the video ending.

"Wow, you guys actually had concerts?"

"Yup! Some of our best days… Really stressful though…" I frowned. I imagined Orihime putting two fingers to the corners of my mouth and pulling them up into a smile.

I burst out laughing, getting strange looks. Berra just smirked, knowing what I was thinking about.

"You people are totally uneducated!" I giggled. I grabbed them all, pulling them to my bed, going over to my collection of DVDs and pulling out a certain anime. _Bleach is fucking amazing… _I thought.

I pushed it in, explaining the events thus far. We had skipped into the Arrancar arc, my very favorite part. And we were watching the episode when Ulquiorra died.

Ichigo cero'd him, and I started cursing. I was fucking pissed as hell as I normally was watching this part, a few tears leaking out as he faded away, reaching for Inoue. She made a grab, but his hand turned to ashes.

DAMN YOU TO HELL, ICHIGO! I screamed in my head. I said worse than that out loud.

"And now, for the ridiculously funny filler episode!" I chimed.

I pulled out a separate disk. Berra had already seen this episode, as had I, a million times, but it was still funny as hell.

All I could say was, "The beach episode!"

The boys had blushed through many parts of the hilarious episode, and when it was over, I pushed in another.

Episode 132!

The boys got excited over the awesomeness of Toshiro's soccer skills, and had laughed at the 'grade-schooler bit'. They had all flipped when the Adjuchas showed up. I ended up dying of laughter as they exhibited different emotions every second.

After the fillers, we went back to the Winter War.

When Tia turned into her Resurrection, the boys all had fairly consistent blushes, as the greater part of her boobs were hanging loose.

Toshiro pwns though. Midgets are officially the best thing in the world.

I began to yawn, and so did the others. We just laid there, watching Bleach until we fell asleep. I woke up first, to my surprise. And to my embarrassment, I was cuddled into Mori's chest, hands clutching his shirt, his arms around me. I was in the fetal position. I saw the twins curled up together, which I had expected. Somehow, Tamaki and Haruhi had gotten tangled up in the same sheet, while Kyoya was in a relaxed sitting position. Hunny was behind Mori, his fists also in Mori's shirt.

I snuggled further into his chest. It- He was nice and firm, but warm and soft. My feet were freezing, so I curled myself up further, pressing my frozen appendages into the warmth that was Takashi. He jumped slightly, and I felt him look down. I pretended to be asleep. He was so warm… It was almost like he was a space heater!

I dozed off again, the warmth comforting and making me drowsy. I woke up with the majority of the host club staring at me.

"What?" I said. I didn't growl, or glare. I was shocked. It had been forever since I had woken up in a decent mood.

Tamaki 'Kyaa~'ed, and I rolled my eyes.

"You're going to put me in a bad mood." I warned him. He immediately stopped, and went and cowered in a corner.

"If any of you so much as opens this door a quarter of a centimeter, I will chop your heads off, got it?" I yelled. I was changing. I put on a pair of dark boot-cut jeans, and a tee with "My face is up here" on it. I pulled on a pair of black motorcycle boots, walking out.

"Let's go!" I called, taking off.

"Go where?" they asked.

"Hmmm… I dunno." I shrugged, going out to the garage and getting on my Ducati, sliding on. Their eyes were huge.

"WE DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD A MOTORCYCLE!" the twins yelled.

"You never asked. And yup, this is my child. My Sweet Sixteen present. They just delivered it." I smirked. My Ducati was silver with black and cyan detailing, built for speed.

"Bye!" I said, popping my helmet on, sliding the key in, and smoothly turning it. I stuck my tongue out, winking as I sped off.

I headed to the mall, needing to do some shopping. Why? Because I'm a girl.

I looked back, and saw a limo following me. I smirked at them as I wove my way through traffic.

I got to the mall, and pulled in a sharp turn, doing almost parallel to the ground. What can I say? I love stunt riding.

I got out and went to a vendor, and read 'Taiyaki' on his sign. I ordered a chocolate-filled fish, and ate it from the head up.

"Wow, Ari-chan, you really are like a kitty!" I heard Hunny call as he ran and glomped me. I held him on my hip.

"Want one?" I asked. He nodded, and I bought some more, giving them to him, keeping one for myself. I ate it slowly, savoring each chocolaty bite. I licked my lips afterward, going towards the Japanese version of Victoria's Secret. Hunny had already gone and climbed up Mori. Well, at least he wasn't going down on Mori. I smirked at my inside joke.

I walked in, looking around until I found the equivalent of a 32D.

I plucked a lacy, light blue bra from the rack, finding the matching underwear easily. I went and tried it on; soon finding the cups wouldn't support my breasts properly.

I replaced my clothing, walking out of the dressing area, browsing until I found a 32DD, hoping that it would cover and support more. It was a push-up, so…

I walked back into the room, putting it on. Thank God, it covered _most _everything. I got the matching underwear, and found several more prints in the same style. I carried those as I browsed the perfume. I picked out one, and went up to the counter, paying for my items with my Chase card.

I walked out with the bags, spotting the others. They hadn't followed me into Victoria's Secret, thank God almighty.

I walked towards them, turning and going into Bath and Body Works, getting the complete Midnight Pomegranate collection. It was my 'signature' scent.

I walked back out, going into an 'Adult' store, picking out three or four new full corsets, two cosplay corsets, three under-bust, along with two new garter belts.

Then I went into a Halloween shop, getting five pairs of thigh-highs, and four petticoats.

Along the way, a Lolita shop appeared and I spent a good two hundred US dollars in the thing! I got two new coats, four new gothic Lolita shirts, two pairs of pants, three skirts, four pairs of shoes and boots, and eight pairs of gloves.

By the tie I was done shopping, I had amassed about fifteen stuffed shopping bags. I regret the fact that motorcycles have no trunks at times like these.

"Hey, can you guys please carry these in the limo?" I asked politely.

"Sure!" the twins grinned. I knew they would look through it, but why did I need to hide any of it?

"Here ya go!" I said, handing them the bags. They sagged almost to the ground under the weight of the clothes and other things.

"How can you carry so much?" they practically shouted.

"What do you mean? My normal amount of bags is twice that." I frowned.

Their eyes widened, the twins yelling, "WHAT?"

"We thought you were poor!" Tamaki shouted.

"Not exactly. In the US, my family is comfortably middle-classed. But all my grandparents are very well off, and they spoil their oldest biological grandchild. My monthly allowance is a hundred dollars, and 1500$ at the beginning of a year." I said, my head tilted as I thought.

"How much yen is that?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, Hika-chan, I believe it is the equivalent of 117,860¥, not adding the 100USD per month." I told them.

"How did you know I was Hikaru!"

"Easy. I did tell you I have twin sisters. They have a nasty way of switching classes with each other. I, unfortunately, have to be there on test day, because I'm the only one who can tell them apart. They have colored contacts, and sometimes they'll wear blue or red to fool everyone." I shrugged.

"We're all we got in this world

When it spins, when it swirls

When it whirls, when it twirls

Two little beautiful girls" my phone rang.

"That's them now!" I said, snapping my phone open, putting it one speaker.

"Hey boo-boo's!" I teased.

"Hey, Orihime-chan!" they said together in Japanese, and I could they were smirking.

"I hate that damn nickname!" I cursed.

"Well, now you know how we feel." They snarked.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Eh, not much. Your cats are giving us hell. Ichi won't shut up. He stays in your room pretty much all day." Rire said.

"Well, Tai went to the Vet today. He had a mild cold. It came out of your card." Ravi said.

"Fine. But I hate it when ya'll use my card without telling me! It's rude!" I pouted.

"Card?" the male twins asked. I held up a finger.

"You guys are on speaker! Say hi!" I told them.

"YOU JUST TOLD US NOW!" they yelled.

"Yup. And that wasn't hi." I said, a smirk curling my lips.

"Dammit. HEY! So, what've you been doing?"

"Oh, I joined a host club, just went shopping, and got a new tat and a tongue ring and another set of cartilage piercings."

"You joined a _what_? And mom and dad are gonna be pissed; they told you no more tats or piercings."

"Dad only said we couldn't get any facial piercings or he'd rip them out. He didn't say anything about tongue piercing or cartilage piercings."

"He still told you no more tats." They deadpanned.

"Eh, oh well. He'll get over it. Hell, Ms. Liza had more than I do! She has about twenty!"

"But you aren't Mrs. Liza."

"Dammit."

"We won't tell. You need to send us some pics!" they whined.

"Fine." I said. I turned the phone around, put it on camera mode, stuck my newly-pierced tongue out, and took a picture. I texted it to them.

They laughed as they received it.

"You know dad said you don't look like yourself unless your tongue is sticking out!" I heard Rire chime.

"Yeah. After my 8th grade Award's Ceremony, he made me pose in front of the school with my tongue out and said the same thing." I said, laughing.

"How… how's mom?" I murmured.

"She… she's getting worse. She barely gets out of bed. She doesn't eat any more than maybe once a day, and then it's light, even lighter than her normal ice cream. The doctors said maybe three months, if the surgery isn't done. Even with the iron treatments, it would only postpone it…" Ravi sniffled.

"Oh my God…Three months…" I said.

A tear dripped down my cheek and I felt my hearing go away, and I got dizzy, swaying. My sight went black.

* * *

"Where… where am I?" I blearily mumbled.

"In your room." The twins answered.

"Why did you faint, Princess?" Tamaki asked, concerned.

"My mother… the doctors said she only has three months left…" I spoke softly.

Their eyes got huge, and their mouths opened in shock and sorrow for me.

I started sobbing. She's gonna die… in three months. Three months, and I'm not gonna be there.

I felt large arms envelope me. I looked up through blurry eyes.

It was Mori. He was hugging me. I flushed.

"God. I hate crying!" I fussed.

"What's wrong with your mother?" Tamaki asked gently.

"Soon after I was born, my mother had a weight-loss surgery, where they put a band on her lower esophagus to cut down on food. She didn't follow the instructions or something, and now she can't eat. She's been like this for nearly seventeen years. The only things she could eat without it coming up was ice cream. Only the ice cream and drinks kept her running. But she has severe anemia now, and if we can't pay over thirty thousand dollars to fix it, or pay two hundred dollars a week, she'll die." I whispered.

"How many yen is that?" they asked.

"For the surgery, it would be 2,357,214." I answered absently, rubbing my eyes furiously.

"We'll have a fundraiser! We'll raise the money!" Tamaki proclaimed.

"Thank you, Mori-sempai!" I said, pecking him on the cheek, not noticing how he blushed.

"You would do that for me?" I asked, astonished.

"Of course! You're part of the family now!" he said.

I started crying again, glomping him and kissing him on the cheek. He flipped.

"They started from my left eye, they're happy tears." I chuckled.

"Hunh?"

"It's been proven that sad tears will start from the right eye, and happy tears will come from the left or something like that." I explained, laughing.

"Ah…That's strange."

"Yeah, but it's true."

"Anyway, what do you think we should do for the fundraiser?"

"Hmmm. I was thinking a series of events. Maybe some auctions and dances?" I suggested.

"Go on." Kyoya encouraged.

"Well, we could have a bigger version of the online auctions, and have an auction for an hour with each host, Berra and I. And we could have a Masquerade, a traditional ball, and a Social." I continued.

"A social?" they asked.

"Oh, it's something we did in Junior High. We basically went to a huge party, with lots of music and food, and you basically talk and dance with your friends the whole time." I explained, "You normally have to pay a certain amount to get in and have to pay for what foods you want." I explained, "Usually some of the most popular songs at the time are played. For example, at one of ours, we had 'Dynamite', which used to be a really popular song in America. They're really fun."

"Ah." Was the general consensus.

"That sounds interesting." Haruhi said. Everyone was shocked.

"Yup! So with your permission, King and Prince, I'll get started planning!"  
"You?" Kyouya asked, an eyebrow rising into his hairline.

"Un hunh. I throw the best parties! You can deal with the auctions, etc." I smiled.

"All right." He agreed.

I grabbed my notebook, and opened it to a blank page, wanting to start planning the Masquerade.

Hmmm… Color themes? Well, my color royal blue/navy, Tamaki's is scarlet/gold, Kyouya's is violet/black, the twins are sky blue and orange, Hunny's is pink, and Mori is silvery gray. Berra, of course, is emerald green.

So… since this is a masquerade, we should invite the guests to dress in their favorite host's color! And the most favorite'd host will… I don't know, sing, or something?

Next… what food? Well, baked goods, seafood- eugh-, maybe some foreign food?

Now, our clothing should reflect not only personality, but looks too. I'll have the twins sew up the costumes I make.

First, I'll wear a dark, peacock blue dress made of velvet. The top will be straight across, and the straps will be fairly thick and straight, with crisscrossing straps in the back, and one will be like a choker. Floor length. The boys will all wear the same tuxes, maybe with different colored vests and ties or bowties?

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Now!" I ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" they said, saluting. I glared for a moment, before showing them the designs I had come up with. They approved, with a few minor adjustments, mainly to my dress. I agreed warily.

For the traditional balls, we would all wear kimonos, etc.

I already had mine, so I just carefully designed the boy's, handing the designs off to the twins.

They took them easily, liking them.

Now, there will be a seated dinner with a seven-course meal at the traditional ball, so no planning needed.

"Ok, I have everything planned." I addressed them.

"How?" Kyouya asked in disbelief.

"Easy. Now, listen," I commanded, "During the Masquerade, everyone must wear masks at all times. Each host and hostess will wear a certain color that will be announced publically. This color is predetermined. The host- or hostess- with the most girls wearing their color, therefore signifying their favored host, will have to perform, by A) Playing an instrument, or B) Singing.

For the Seated Dinner and Ball, everyone will wear traditional clothing, hakama and kimonos. They will also be in some variations of your designated color. There will be a traditional seven-course meal and a band of course, with all classical music.

Finally, for the Social, everyone will be able to wear what they choose, but it can be semi-dressy, and it cannot look trashy. Not that any of you would do that anyway… But there will be concessions sold, such as homemade baked goods and foreign foods." I finished, letting my breath out.

"Wow, you can really plan things well, and fast." The normal culprits- AKA Mitsukuni, the twins, and Tamaki- cheered.

"Thank you." I said, bowing.

"For the auction, I suggest you bring some highly valued personal items. There will be bidding for the items. Afterwards, food will be served.

For the hour, there will be bids, and then the hour will happen. There will be limits as to what they ask you to do." Kyouya imparted.

"Very good. Now we need to announce it to the school. What order are we having them in?" I asked.

"I believe we should have the Social, Hour, Bidding, Masquerade, and Formal." Berra injected.

"That will suffice." Kyouya approved.

"My little minions, how soon can you have the outfits done?" I questioned.

"Hmmm…. By next Tuesday." They collaborated.

"Ok. Then I guess we'll have one event per week, all on Fridays. Normal hosting hours will be canceled on those days. Pictures will be taken at a cost, etc." I decided. They all nodded.

"I'm sleepy… I need a nap. Planning always makes me tired and impatient." I grouched. Mori's eyes flashed in amusement, and they laughed. I pouted.

"Night…" I mumbled, stumbling my way to my bed, collapsing onto the softness, lazily rolling over and pulling the thick comforter over myself, snuggling into the bed. I drifted away…

"Get up, Ari! We have school today!" I heard the twins call.

"Fine…" I growled, rolling out of bed. I went to the closet, grabbed a long-sleeved white shirt, grabbed my new red and black under-bust corset, adjusting the straps. I grabbed a pair of black satin capris, pulling those on, settling my feet into a pair of soft black heels.

I brushed my hair until it was silky, letting it down, and pinning it with two ruby and onyx hair pins on either side.

I walked downstairs, grabbing a plum.

I ate it and tossed the pit into a trashcan in the garage, mounting my Ducati before taking off, bag and books in hand.

I arrived at school by screeching to a halt in front of it, shocking most of the present population.

I hopped off, signaling one of the valets, slipping off my helmet and tossing it to him.

I sauntered up the steps with my bag, going to my classroom. I pulled out a thick, hard cover book with 'Infinity' on the front. It was blue with a teen guys' silhouette on the front. I love that series…It is awesome! He's such a smartass, in the funniest way possible. And Ash is a total badass!

I got started on reading it again, and Kyoya and Tamaki entered the room.

"Hey, you guys! I have a cosplay idea!" I told them.

"What is it!" Tamaki asked.

"I'll tell you after club, ok?"

The teacher came in, beginning another boring day of stupid crap.

During club, it was just the general, "Sing for us!" "Play for us", no cosplay.

Club was over quickly, and Tamaki burst out, "SOWHATISYOURCOSPLAYIDEA?"

"Ummm… Black Butler, the Circus arc vs. the First season. It can be to kick off the Social!" I said.

"What's Black Butler?" they asked. I pulled down the TV screen, popped in the first season and brought out popcorn.

We immediately sat down, watching how Ciel ordered around Sebastian- SEXY! - and how Sebastian-SEXY! - did them with perfect poise- SEXY!-.

I was a total yaoi fan girl for Ciel and Sebastian, it was true. It was funny when Ciel dressed as a girl, and equally funny when the good Viscount Druid hit on him.

I swear, Tamaki just about pissed his pants ten times. I love Pluto, but I hate Angela.

After we finished both seasons- yes, I forced both on them- (They nearly died when Alois licked Ciel's ear…), I showed them the manga, skipping Volume 5 –as it's basically a filler- and moving on to the circus arc, which was one of the best. I also showed them the next, and the newest, incomplete School arc.

"I like Violet!" I told them.

"Ah. He is the patron of the Art house." Kyouya stated, pushing his glasses up.

"Uh... that too, but maybe 'cause he's hot and emo? But I have to admit, I like Sebastian better. Agni's cool too, but Snake's my favorite!" I enthused.

"So, who will be who?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh, that's easy!" I said.

"I'm Doll, Berra's Celia, the female version of Ciel, Kyouya's Sebastian, the twins can be Joker and Dagger, Hunny-sempai will be Finny, Mori-sempai can be Vincent, and Haruhi can be… Freckles! Tamaki… you're the hardest one to place…" I muttered.

"Hmmm… Tamaki... You can be Pluto!" I decided. He flipped. I held out a hand, giving him an evil look.

"Twins!" I snapped, "I want them to be perfectly accurate, got it!"

"Yes, Mistress!" they said, saluting before running off.

I got online, and ordered the appropriate wigs, and accessories, like Sebastian's pocket watch, a Pluto-collar, the Phantomhive rings, and clip on earrings, as I doubt Mori or Kyouya would get their ears pierced, and colored contacts, for Berra, Kyouya, the twins, Hunny, Haruhi, and Tamaki, and Mori. I, on the other hand, would have to wear all that crap, just without contacts.

Soon enough the cosplays were done and it was decided that we would dress up in Friday.

"MAKE SURE YOU PRACTICE YOUR ACCENTS!" I yelled after them. I had ridden to school on my bike, along with Berra.

*** FRIDAY***

Friday afternoon came, and I picked my costume up off the rack in the back, going into a changing room, taking my clothes off, binding my breasts, and slipping the costume on, pulling my hair up into a swim cap before putting the rose head-covering on, and slipping the dress on, pulling the arm warmers on, the stockings, the neck-covering, and the shoes, before tying the black-and-white striped cloth around the middle of the dress.

I came out, and the twins were already dressed as their respective characters. Kaoru did my makeup, making me look very beautiful. My eyelids were pale silver, and my lashes were extremely long and enhanced with black mascara.

I walked out of the changing rooms and into the main room, where everyone was dressed. Mori caught my attention first; he looked exactly like Vincent, who despite being a father and probably at least ten years older than me, was sexy as hell. He had blue studs in his ears, a blue-gray wig on his head, and deep blue contacts. He looked wonderful. I wish we had a Diedrich; it was one of the most popular yaoi pairings, I had quickly found out. I almost had a nosebleed.

Celia came out, her long pigtails hanging down cutely, her dress lovely and fitting, her hat covering one eye, almost like mine. She was so cute! Just like a robin, in the immortal words of Viscount Druid.

Next to catch my attention was Kyoya, who looked uber-sexy as Sebby-kun.

Haruhi looked great as Freckles, pulling off the nervousness easily.

The twins looked great; very fitting, as Hikaru was Joker and Kaoru was Dagger. It was amusing, because the pairing was pretty popular, so it wouldn't be too off base.

Hunny looked adorable as Finny, although a tad odd sitting on Vincent's shoulder, as Vincent had died before Finny had come into their employ.

Pluto bounded into the room, wild silver-white wig swaying as he bounced around, thankfully not naked, but in a suit.

"This reminds me of Mecca-con with Lizzie and Lonnie!" I gasped to Berra.

"Yup. Remember?" she said, smirking.

"Man whore!" I pronounced in a perfect English accent, before Berra responded,

"Virgin!" also in a perfect English accent.

"Let's call them up and send a picture!" I happily said. I snapped one, texting it to them.

"_T-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks _

_While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth_

_You tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef _

_That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him" _my phone rang_._

"Hey Lizzie!" I chimed, while Berra just said, "Hi!"

"So, why're you and hot guys dressed in Black Butler cosplay?" she asked.

"My idea! We did the traditional thing, ya know, the 'man whore vs. virgin' thing? We wanted to show them the real thing." I said.

"Open your laptop." She commanded. We did as she asked, and she and Lonni popped up on the screen.

"Oy! Hey, Lonnie!" we called.

"Let's get started!" they said, Lizzie in her Alois cosplay, and Lonnie in her Ciel costume, with wigs, etc. on.

"Man-whore!" I glared.

"Virgin." Alois teased.

"Slut."

"Bitch."

"Love!"

"SMILE!"

"What?" Ciel snapped, his face irritated.

"He won't stop it!" we said at the same time, but Alois said 'it'.

"Both of you, shut up!" he sounded.

"So, Ciel, when are you going to out with me?" Alois pouted.

"Never, you stupid spider. Now get off of me!" During the dialogue, Alois had climbed into Ciel's lap.

"You're no fun." Alois said, smirking, "You need to loosen up a little, _Ciel_."

"Hell no! Now _get off_!" Ciel shouted, standing up, ending with Alois on the floor, where he pulled Ciel down on top of him, before switching their positions so Alois was on top.

"Get off, damn it!" Ciel yelled.

*** THIS HAS BEEN CENSORED***

The Host club looked slightly green, as Alois had just been thrown out a window.

"Don't worry!" I said, "This is a daily occurrence for them! You should have the first time we had Anime party! Unfortunately, we were all in our pajamas… They scared the fuck outta me when we went to her mom's bedroom. They had me on the floor, Lonnie had on arm around here," I indicated beneath my chest, "And they started talking. It basically went like this, starting with Lizzie- "I want to play with her!" "You can't touch my toys." "Why not? She's my toy too!"- And then, she basically hover over me, and they were so close it looked like they were going to kiss!"

"Yeah! I walked in during it, and her eyes were huge, and she was the color of a ghost! But after that, we started messing around. I believe we tied Lonnie to the headboard with a necklace chain and a scarf. And at the end, Sara fell asleep to sex noises…." She said thoughtfully.

The club's dignities –not to mention jaws- were on the ground, their eyes bugging out.

"I still have the pictures! See?" I said, showing them the laptop. I noticed the fact that Mori either covered Hunny's eyes and ears.

Lonnie tied to the bed, me being accosted as a toy, both of them straddling one another, pinning each other to the floor, Lizzie pulling Lonnie into a chair, a video where Sara fell asleep with the girls moaning and panting- it was amusing, actually.

"We need to tease her about that again…" I said.

I dialed her number, getting a sleepy, "Wha-"

"Hey Sara- Mistress we just watched the video, so we wanted to call you!"

"Mistress?"

-In the Background-

"We went to school together in Middle School. I'm not sure what exactly happened to make her call Sara Mistress, but she did. She even wore a collar sometimes. Lots of guys thought it was hot." Berra shrugged.

"Wait, is she-"Kaoru asked.

"A lesbian?" Hikaru finished.

"HELL NO! I told you that already! I might swing both ways, but me and Sara are just good friends!" I yelled, covering the phone with a hand.

"Swing both ways?" they asked.

"I'll let her explain that to you guys." Berra said, covering her mouth as she started laughing.

-MAIN-

"Bye." I hung up the phone.

"Hey, Ari, they want to know what 'swing both ways' means." She chuckled.

I turned, giving them a 'Where the hell have you been?' look.

"To swing both ways means to be bi." I said.

"Bi?"

"Bisexual. As in, I like both sexes. I, however, prefer guys, but I haven't gone out with a girl before though." I lectured.

"…" Their eyes were wide, and I started laughing.

"You couldn't tell?" I asked.

"Uh… no... not really." The twins said.

"OH MY GOD! MY DAUGHTER LIKE GIRLS AND BOYS!" Tamaki yelled.

"I DO NOT want that broadcast through the school, got it?" I threatened, "And you, ya damn perverted bastard, shut the fuck up! I am not your daughter!"

"Hmmm… Pedo-bear." Berra said, grabbing her stomach. I looked at her, and started laughing.

"He's not creepy enough for pedo-bear!" I gasped.

"Debatable!" Berra chimed.

Kyoya cleared his throat.

"I believe it would be an excellent idea for the two of you to sing at each of the balls and dance. I have calculated that it would increase profits by 43.56398 percent." He said, adjusting his glasses, the gleam shining to where you couldn't see his eyes.

"Sure. It would be fun!" we shouted, "We're picking the songs."

"All right. Places!" Kyoya said.

The door opened, "What are your orders, Mistresses (Master- Berra and I, we were now a double act)"

They cooed over our costumes, accents, the show, etc. as we poured tea.

*** At the Social***

I was dressed to the max in a pair of short black shorts with my knee-high boots. I wore my hair in a ponytail, with a long, sleeveless sky blue tunic that flowed breezily as I danced. Berra wore a short black skirt, black leggings underneath, a hot pink halter top, hot pink contacts, and her hair was put up in a side ponytail. She wore black ballet flats.

Mori was the second other person I noticed. Why wouldn't I? Not only was he eye-candy, he was huge!

On that note, he was wearing a black pair of jeans, a button-down shirt in dark blue, and a matching hoodie. Black shoes adorned his feet. He looked hotter than normal, or maybe it was just me…

On his shoulder was Hunny, who looked adorable in a soft pink polo and a hoodie with floppy ears just like Usa-chan's. He wore designer jean shorts, with brown leather loafers.

Next to him was Kyoya, who was dressed in black slacks, black shoes, and a black long-sleeved shirt with a crimson satin tie.

Tamaki was blubbering about Haruhi being grown up. He was dressed much like Kyouya but all in white, with a lavender tie.

Haruhi was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a chocolate-colored short-sleeved shirt. She wore brown cowboy boots- borrowed from me- and looked really nice.

Kaoru and Hikaru were dressed in their normal out-of-school outfits, meaning off the shoulder shirts in orange and blue, with hoodies and jean shorts.

It was almost time for us to go on, so we went to the hosts' room, getting our outfits, which looked awesome. I slipped mine on.

The top was high-collared, and black. Partially detached sleeves left my shoulders bare, a thick piece of black material on the both ends, the rest black lace.

It looked split down the middle with two thin leather strips, while just across the bust there were more leather strips, with four silver studs on each side, and above the one-before-last on the outer ends, there was a thick strip of black material under a leather cord, much like a corsets'. My skirt was long, and black, but layered with spiky pieces of material, with holes and strips of cloth connecting the layers. My boots were what I called my 'hooker boots', which meant kick-ass thigh-highs with thick buckles every half-inch, with five-inch platform bottoms.

Berra's outfit was also punk-Goth, with off-the-shoulder sleeves like mine, but hers were solid black, with lace ruffle cuffs. Two rings of cloth with eyelet holes rimmed with silver metal, much like the two strips to either side of her bust, which had thin silver chains on the inner eyelets, as it had two columns of them. A leather cross design was inconspicuous under the chains.

Her skirt was a waterfall, put simply. It had cobweb-style lace over its shags of material that gradually got longer from right to left. A collar loosely sat on her neck, eyelets on it, a buckle keeping it in place. Her ankle-length boots lifted her up almost nine inches.

"Time to do this!" I said, grabbing her. We put long, black leather coats on over our outfits, our hair now up and makeup done.

We got to the stage in the ballroom, and we grabbed a mike each, giving each other a look.

"_Nothing I say comes out right_

_I can't love without a fight_

_No one ever knows my name_

_When I pray for sun, it rains_

_I'm so sick of wasting time_

_Nothing's moving in my mind_

_Inspiration can't be found_

_I get up and fall but..._

_[CHORUS]_

_I'm ALIVE!_

_I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_

_Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_

_Reaching for heaven_

_I will fight_

_And I'll sleep when I die_

_I live, my life, I'm ALIVE!_

_Every lover breaks my heart_

_And I know it from the start_

_Still I end up in a mess_

_Every time I second guess_

_All my friend's just run away_

_When I'm having a bad day_

_I would rather stay in bed _

_But I know there's a reason..._

_I'm ALIVE!_

_I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_

_Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_

_Reaching for heaven_

_I will fight_

_And I'll sleep when I die_

_I live, My life, I'm ALIVE!_

_When I'm bored to death at home_

_When he won't pick up the phone_

_When I'm stuck in second place_

_Those regrets I can't erase_

_Only I can change the end _

_Of the movie in my head_

_There's no time for misery_

_I won't feel sorry for me_

_[CHORUS]_

_I'm ALIVE!_

_I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_

_Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_

_Reaching for heaven_

_I will fight_

_And I'll sleep when I die_

_I live, My life, ohh! _

_[CHORUS]_

_I'm ALIVE!_

_I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_

_Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_

_Reaching for heaven_

_I will fight_

_And I'll sleep when I die_

_I live, my life x2_

_I'm ALIVE!_" We sang, cheers ringing out, screaming about how great we were.

"Do you know why we're hosting these parties and the auctions?" I asked.

"No…" was the answer.

"My mother is dying, and unless we raise over two million yen, I will be motherless in less than three months." I quietly told them, a tear slipping out.

"Oh my God…" "How sad…"

"So please, donate and have a good time!" I yelled. I pulled up a picture, putting it on the big screen.

"This is my mother!" I yelled.

A woman with a slim face and dark brunette hair tinted red came up, smiling, her billowy hair just past her shoulders. Her eyes were beautiful, a dark turquoise with veins of chocolate in them, with the occasional little ball of chocolate. She had lots of freckled, light and dark, and her lips were magenta. She wore no makeup, but still looked lovely. Next was her in a darker picture, super slim and in a plum suit, on the arm of my stepfather. Her hair was cut short, making her look like a pixie.

She was at my third birthday party, leaning over me as I blew out the candles, a plastic tiara on my head, a Barbie-themed cake on the table. I had shorter and lighter hair, light skin, and no freckles. My eyes were a bright blue. I was tiny.

Two little babies in her arms, one with sapphire eyes and the other with scarlet, snowy hair downy on their little heads, just looked up at her.

My older brother, kissing her on the cheek, when she was in a hospital bed, tears leaking from her eyes, his light blue eyes and dark blond hair contrasting against her moon-pale skin, my stepfather in the background.

The family picture I had shown to Hunny, the cats in our laps, and on our shoulders. Ichi sat in my lap, Houdini on my neck like a stole, his paw on Ichi's head. Rire held Kole, my mother Gray Baby and Mae, my dad Dude, and Ravi held Tai. The tank sat in the middle of us, Eruka and Kermit floating through the waters while the long-finned, silvery blue beta Suiren swam gracefully between them.

Her when she and my aunt were little.

"Times have changed and times are strange

Here I come, but I ain't the same

Mama, I'm coming home

Times gone by seem to be

You could have been a better friend to me

Mama, I'm coming home

You took me in and you drove me out

Yeah, you had me hypnotized, Yeah

Lost and found and turned around

By the fire in your eyes

You made me cry, you told me lies

But I can't stand to say goodbye

Mama, I'm coming home

I could be right, I could be wrong

Hurts so bad, it's been so long

Mama, I'm coming home

Selfish love yeah we're both alone

The ride before the fall

But I'm gonna take this heart of stone

I just got to have it all

I've seen your face a hundred times

Every day we've been apart

I don't care about the sunshine, yeah

'Cause Mama, Mama, I'm coming home

I'm coming home

(Solo)

You took me in and you drove me out

Yeah, you had me hypnotized

Lost and found and turned around

By the fire in your eyes

I've seen your face a thousand times

Every day we've been apart

I don't care about the sunshine, yeah

'Cause Mama, Mama, I'm coming home

I'm coming home

I'm coming home

I'm coming home" I sang solo. I was crying softly by the end of the song.

I stepped off the stage, mobbed by tearful fan girls and boys, telling me about the donations they had made.

I thanked them all for their generosity before meeting up with Berra.

"Berra, she's your Aunt. You should have said something!" I scolded.

Only Hunny and Mori were around.

"Aunt?" Hunny asked.

"You guys didn't know? Berra is my cousin." I told them, my eyes wide.

"We just thought you guys were really close friends." Hunny said.

"Nope, Cousins for life." I smiled.

"Takashi and I are cousins!" he happily bounced. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You guys look nothing alike…"

"Yup! Just like you and Berra-chan." Hunny clapped, "I'm going to go eat cake!"

"Bye!" we called.

We grabbed each other and danced around for a bit. I was close to having a break down. Everyone leaves me, one day, first my father, my cousins, friend, then the animals, mother, stepfather, and siblings.

Berra let go of me, and I made my way towards a random room far from the party with little to no likelihood of being found.

I curled into a ball, tears steaming. I silently cried, thanking God for wearing waterproof makeup.

It's insane how I kept crying, and crying, but I couldn't stop. I mumbled around, trying to find the words I wanted.

When I cried, I generally state my problem and harp over them before stopping.

I heard the door opening, and I instantly quiet.

"Arianna." I heard a deep voice say into the silent room. My gasping breaths had stopped.

The voice moved around the room, shuffling around a bit.

I saw long longs with dark jeans on, and I sighed silently. A head of black, spiky hair appeared, silver eyes glinting in the dark.

He knelt to the ground, reaching out and picking me up bridal style. I curled up further. I buried my tear-streaked and stained face into his hoodie, grasping it with all I had. I felt awful, a migraine making itself present, a dull throbbing exploding in my head, my throat protesting. My stomach felt heavy and my mouth was dry, and I felt emotionally exhausted. Mori seemed to understand, as he brought me to the Host Club rooms, laying me on the mattress, taking his hoodie off and covering me with it.

I embraced the blackness, the numb feeling suffocating me.

*** MAIN CLUB ROOMS***

"I found her." Mori reported quietly.

"Good." Berra said, the rest looking at her questioningly.

She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Ever since we were little, she's always had the most stress put on her. I was a close second. Her parents are divorced, and she gets to see her dad, my uncle, three times in a good year. Other times she's lucky if she sees him once.

Her stepfather is good to her, but all three of them have very high expectations, and she works hard to achieve those. Her stepfather expects excellent grades, as in, no C's. While this may seem easy, she has always excelled more in the arts, as you all know. She tries to excel at everything, giving herself more pressure. She spreads herself too thin, which makes her health decline. She got strep, tonsillitis and an ear infection all at the same time three times in six months, making her stay out of school for three weeks, which impacted her grades. Not only the academics, but the emotional blows are what are hurting her the most.

Her mother has been ill for a while, and her stepfather has been cut loose several times, meaning there was very little income coming in, and she always supports people the best she can. If she gets money, she buys everyone else something first. She also shoulders her mother's role in the family most of the time.

But the thing that bothers her the most is that, in her words, 'everyone leaves her'.

Which is partially true. Her mother might die, leaving her. He father left her when they got a divorce, and I and my siblings had to go when our parents split up and her family moved. When she moved, none of her friends really contacted her, she barely ever saw anyone, and to make matters worse, she began being bullied and teased for her personality. She ended up changing, a lot. She used to be almost angelic. She always spoke nicely to people, never cursed, and was perfectly well behaved, getting all A's and the occasional B. When this started, she grew an outer shell to protect her from people who might hurt her. Including us. She got more prickly and ill-behaved, and when she finds friends, her shell cracks, but eventually they leave, by going to a different school or abandoning her, which breaks her armor and leaves her tender. With all the stress, her shell is cracking, making her more emotional than most.

This happens every so often until she thickens her shell. Everyone she cares about ends up leaving her, one way or another.

Her parents push her, her teachers and friends too, and this pushing is hurting her. She's delicate, but her wrath is something no one wants to incur, because trust me, it's horrifying.

She protects the people she loves with all her might, and this is something very good about her. However, she tends to over-react, and gets angry easily, though she has a rash temper, her worst times are when someone is threatening her friends or family.

Several years ago, in Middle school, there was this one boy verbally attacking my boyfriend and me, calling me awful names. At the time, I was living separate from her, about two hours away, and my boyfriend and I had a long- distance relationship. When the guy threated me and him, she went up straight up to him and slapped him, uncaring of the consequences. He slapped her back. I remember Avery, my boyfriend, telling me that it was a solid red handprint, and it must have hurt something awful, but she didn't complain, she just took it, like she always does.

She has two ways of reacting: lashing out, which is her normal way, or closing herself in.

This happened when a girl in her and Lonnie's class abused Lonnie. The girl said something stupid, and when Lonnie tried to tell her different, the girl lashed out. Ari, however, just coldly retorted, and ignored the girl. This is when she's the angriest.

The other way that shows she is extremely angry is that she screams at people. I remember her telling me about the year when her mother said she couldn't see her father for something stupid she did, that wasn't even worth the punishment, thereby saying she couldn't see me, my sister and brother, her friends, our grandparents', and uncles. It was Christmas, too. Not only that, but her mother called and made him tell her that she couldn't come. After that, she threw a tantrum so bad I couldn't believe it. Her mother told me about it too. Apparently, Andy, her mom, called her back, and she wouldn't listen, screaming until she was hoarse before collapsing on her bed after slamming the door as hard as she could. She cried for over two hours straight. But she always thought of everyone else.

That night her stepfather took her, the girls, and Ash to Barnes and Nobles, which is a big book store with knickknacks and plushies and stuff. Even then, she picked out her mom a stuffed Eeyore, which was her mom's favorite character.

She's very full of contradictions, but there are so many cracks that the only thing holding her together is the stress. She needed to break, so that she could build herself up again. Her life has been so full of disappointments that I know she's actually surprised when something works out.

Her trips, for example, are the same way. One day it'll be, 'Oh, we're coming to get her tomorrow.' And the next day they'll call and cancel, and she'll maybe have one or two tears, if that. The day after they said they would, they came, and she was surprised, even though she knew that they were. It's sad, really.

Her dreams are either ridiculous, or horrendously upsetting when she remembers them. One morning she woke up crying, because in her dream, her Aunt Amy had a set of twins in her arms, and apparently one was a girl, with her aunt's blonde hair and light blue eyes, while the boy had dark hair, with sapphire eyes. Her aunt kissed them both on the forehead crying, before dying. Several days later, we found out that the In Vetro her Aunt had tried failed, the baby dying at three months. As you can see, it was very upsetting to her. Ever since that and finding out about her older brother, she has always had the fear of either no being able to have children, or her children dying. That's why she's so mature and maternal. You didn't see how she acted around the kids? "

They all looked at her sleeping form, her eyes wet from the tears. Her hair was slightly messy, down and pooling across her like a blanket. Her skin was paler than normal, eyes puffy and nose red. She was clutching onto the hoodie like a lifeline. She seemed ethereal; withdrawn and ghostly against the black of her clothes.

"Her brother?" they asked.

Berra looked saddened.

"Her older brother, Tomas. He was born about two years before her, but died minutes before the doctors got him out. He was adorable; from the picture I got when she showed me the first time seeing it. He had pitch-black hair, and dark eyes. But he had patches of skin that were peeling and red, and he looked so helpless, hopeless. She saw his grave and obituary before a picture. That was mildly traumatic to her, and that, paired with her Aunt's inability to have children, are what gave her that fear.

That and abandonment are her two greatest fears. Sure, she has smaller ones, like being terrified of heights, but besides that, those are her most horrifying ones. Despite abandonment being one of her worst fears, it seems to happen all the time.

I believe one of her others is getting sick with a deadly disease or something unknown and dying. All four of her grandparents have had cancer, therefore leaving her at an extremely high risk. In fact, her grandmother on her mother's side, her Nana, contracted Ovarian cancer just a few months ago. Apparently she's doing chemo now. Just before that, her husband had Prostate cancer. "

She looked ill, but they all looked mildly sick at this news.

They peered at her again. Berra took out a picture.

"This is him." She said, showing them a picture, patches of angry red skin all over his arms and torso, his hair thick, glossy and black. His eyes were mostly closed, but it said he had black eyes. He was adorable.

They were all slightly scared when she began stirring, moving around under the hoodie, tossing and turning, moaning.

"Rire! No, stop it! Don't leave me! Not again, please, don't go! It's my fault! Ravi, stay with me! Don't go, it was my fault! Don't die on me!" she cried, her puffy eyes streaming tears.

Berra ran over to her, brushing her hair back and settling the disturbed girl into her lap, holding her close.

"Ari… Ari, wake up. It's just a dream." She said sweetly.

"They... they died on me. They got shot! It was all my fault! I told them to get in the trunk! They listened, and they died." She screamed, crying hysterically.

They all looked lost as the girl sobbed into her cousin's chest, mumbling and crying out about her twin sisters that had died in the truck, which they took to mean the trunk of a car.

"It's ok… It's ok, look, I'll call them." Berra soothed, pulling her phone out.

She dialed the twins' number, and a voice answered.

"Who is this?" a heavy, stiflingly grieving voice growled, obviously male.

"Mr. Ben? Is that you? Is everything ok?" Berra asked.

"Daddy?" the girl cried.

"No. The… the… twins... they were out with friends skiing. There was a landslide... They don't think they made it." He growled, obviously very, very upset, "Andy is extremely distraught. I have to go. Bye, Berra."

"Oh my God… They left me!" Ari cried, while Berra sat there, in shock. The whole club was numb.

The girls, who were just fourteen, who they had talked to on the phone and heard, teasing their older sister, were dead.

* * *

How did you like it? It was very upsetting to write for me, as some of this is true for me. Especially the fears, episodes and history. My mother dying is partially correct. She did have the surgery, etc. But the doctors haven't given her a time… Bye!


	3. Cancer

I do not own Ouran or any other copyrighted material.

* * *

They were gone. The two identical lights were snuffed out at fourteen, tiny and insignificant to most. But to me, they made up half my world. They bound it, and with them gone, it's falling to pieces.

Their ruby and sapphire eyes haunted me, their laughter and smiles dancing behind my closed lids. I hadn't slept since they had disappeared.

I hadn't smiled, or laughed, or eaten. I hadn't enjoyed anything, gone shopping, or entertained anyone.

It had been a week, and I could tell everyone was concerned. I didn't care. They were gone, and that's all that mattered. My mother was almost gone, they had left me, and I was almost alone.

"Ari-chan, it's time to get ready for the Auction." A voice broke through my haze, alerting me to the facts of the matter.

I needed to grow up, and I needed to do what I had to. I needed to forget, at least for a while until I could properly mourn the little girls that had been my pride and my joy. I knew they wouldn't like seeing me like this, but they would be like me too if I was gone- I hoped. I smacked myself, hard, mentally.

I grabbed my objects- several pictures of myself in various grades, one of Berra and I with her sister and brother, etc., a fancy coat, and a stuffed white tiger I had gotten in America from one of the zoos.

I walked out onto the balcony, where I took my place on Tamaki's right, while Berra took his left, Kyouya besides her and Haruhi beside me.

It seemed like thousands of people were there. It was a sea of intermittent blue and yellow.

I sat by while the bidding went on, hearing absolutely exorbitant prices on my photos, tiger and coat, and Tamaki's autograph, photo, and rose. Haruhi held a shirt and a pair of glasses, while Kyoya had an old black book, a photo album, and a pair of glasses almost identical to ones he was wearing. Hunny held a Usa-chan inner tube, a snorkel mask, and flippers, and an Usa-chan keychain charm. Mori held a bokken, a thick roll of ribbon-like cloth, and a small kimono. The twins held a picture of them doing a twiincest act, a shirt, and a pair of boxers. I didn't want to know about the latter. Berra held an old sketchbook; she was the better artist out of the two of us. She also held a pair of headphones and a skirt.

The bidding went on, and we eventually made our way home, me and Berra in the limo with the twins.

They teased us constantly, especially when we lounged in each other's laps. Sometimes I would lay my head in her lap, or she would lie on my stomach. It was really funny when the fan-boys would Kyaa over us. Amusing to the end, the host club is.

"Hey Berra, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Hmmm… Besides tie someone to a bed? I'm not sure." She calmly replied.

"I thought you liked handcuffs better than chains." I teased.

"Eh. It depends." She smirked. I laughed.

"Ya know, we really need to learn some self-defense. I mean, what if some creepy old pervert tries to rape one of us?" I frowned.

"We need to. I wonder if Hunny-sempai could help us?" she wondered, lost in thought. I knew she thought Hunny was cute.

He was taller than her, but not by much, which was a miracle. Berra had started attending school with us, easily obtaining an Art scholarship. Mine was a Music scholarship, though my best area was English, or Japanese. But she liked the little cake-obsessed senior, so who was I to judge?

I exaggeratedly learned towards her ear, putting my mouth next to the edge, whispering, and "You need to ask him out, _Berra-chan_."

"PERVERT!" she screamed. I just sighed and shrugged. I couldn't refute the fact, because I am a pervert.

"Sorry, can't challenge that fact."

She swore, glaring at me.

"I had the strangest dream last night. There were two cats. You were the hairless wrinkled one with big blues eyes that looked Siamese-ish. I was a catfish, literally. I had gills, black scales, and fins that were behind my legs. My tail was fishier, and I was swimming in a tank in Petco. They had a pirate ship in the middle of the store, and apparently they had another cat like me in the pirate ship. I cost one hundred nine dollars and forty-seven cents."

"You scare me sometimes." She muttered.

I beamed, chirping childishly, "Yay! I like scaring Berra!"

We walked into my bedroom, where I took off the stuff I had worn to the Auction, stripping completely and putting a pair of mellow blue boy shorts on with a peace sign on the hips, with 'Love' in big, sports-style letters on the back. I put a sports bra on, blue and tie-dyed. It was my favorite, because nothing showed.

This was more comfy than most of the other stuff I owned, anyway.

***MORNING***

My hair was put into a ponytail, and I laid down on my bed, sighing into the air.

I swiped my MP3 up, going on YouTube and finding the song I wanted. Diary of Jane blasted through the speakers, and I sang along for a bit as I rolled myself up into a burrito, freezing.

I got bored of cuddling my blanket, so I pulled up 'Shots' by LMFAO, and started dancing, if you could call it that.

I didn't stop when the door opened, assuming it was Berra.

I turned, and seeing the Club, shrugged, and continued, ignoring my state of dress. They've seen me in less. And besides, I am not getting dressed just for them. Most girls would find it embarrassing to be half-naked in front of the six hottest guys in the school, but honestly, does it really matter?

I may not be a nudist, but I really don't care if someone sees me naked except for at the moment when it happens.

"What're your favorite drinks?" I asked in a conversational tone, "Because personally, I like Jägger Bombs."

"Aren't Americans not allowed to drink until twenty-one?" the twins asked.

"Geez, for rule breakers, you don't know much!" I snorted, "No one follows that rule. My good friend's older brother brought a bottle of wine to school on accident and forgot it was in his bag. It smashed on his desk, and the teacher just looked at him, and the bag, said, "This never happened." And tossed it in her closet. Besides, Jägger Bombs are made with Red Bull, which is an energy drink, so it basically makes you feel like you're on speed."

"And that's a good thing?" Haruhi muttered.

"Yup! Especially when you have a test the next day and you need something to keep you up to study."

"I like wine, but that's just me." Berra interrupted, walking into my room.

"I have to admit, daiquiris and tequila are up there, along with Long Island Iced Tea and Jack Daniels." I put in.

"How many drinks have you had?" they asked.

"Hmmm… Depends on the club. At one of the ones we went to at home, I would do shots and Berra would do hurricanes. Those were fun days, hunh sis?" I sighed.

"Yup! Remember when we came home smashed. Your dad laughed and sent us to bed, saying the hangovers would teach us to drink so much!" she laughed.

"We didn't even have hangovers in the morning!" I snorted, "Dad was flipping."

"Virgin daiquiris are better…" she pouted. I nodded in agreement. They just watched as we discussed our alcohols of choice.

"Daddy likes Long Island Iced Teas best, along with something else. I always forget which one he's talking about. I think its Malibu Rum with Pineapple juice or maybe Cranberry? " I complained.

We suddenly started laughing, to the bewildered looks of the Host club.

"T-this is just like the summers at dad's house!" I laughed.

She smiled, remembering.

"Remember going fishing on the lake? I caught that turtle once, and you nearly got pulled over the side by a catfish! And we dug that hole so we could have an 'aquarium'! Belle and the other turtle, and Kate pitching a rock at the tank? You nearly killed her! And then when you ran into her when you were trying to jump in the pool and you couldn't stop? You jumped into the pool and she was in her bikini and got all scraped up because you ran over her?" she laughed.

They all had, 'Hunh?' looks on their faces.

"And when Mimi made us take off all our clothes in the garage because we went in the lake? And when you pushed me in! We had all those fights when we threw seaweed and mud at each other! And riding our bikes. Remember when I got that concussion from falling off my bike, and you got bit by that dog after I fell asleep? Pawpaw beat it with that broom handle until the handle broke!" I recounted fondly.

"And that time when Uncle Al came in?" she laughed. We both fell over.

"And the time we shot that video, and somehow, Kate got me on film without clothes on, and the camera died, so we couldn't delete it? We had to tell Daddy! He was so mad! And when she kept shooting videos at Christmas without us knowing, and I would always go after her? When we tried to sleep in the foyer and that centipede was crawling on my blanket, and then that giant spider by my face!" I pouted.

"The time we watched that creepy movie about the sharks in the living room. The shop, and the million rain boots and bikes! And when we were younger, and we went to the sandpit for the arrowheads, and Tara found all of them for us! I still remember you being a baby and going to that pond thing down the road in your diapers! And that time your dad nearly got bit by that baby copperhead." She remembered.

"Lasagna!" we both chimed.

"Bivens and fireworks! Dancing in the pool! Drawing Adam Lambert!" she recounted.

"Ms. Nina and my Pokémon Pearl! Ice cream! The BB rifle, ya damn sharpshooter!" I cursed.

"Ha-ha, you sucked at that thing!" she shouted.

"Well, I can beat the shit outta you with a real pistol!" I yelled back, and accusatory finger pointed straight at her chest. "Pit puppies at my house! And your weird-ass sleeping positions!" I recalled.

"Naked mole rats!" we shouted together.

We kept laughing and shouting at each other, being ridiculous.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hunny asked, curious.

"Summers and holidays at my grandparent's house." I smiled.

"Your dad stays with them?"

I nodded.

I pulled out my MP3 player, pulling up a certain picture.

"This is me and my dad the morning I left when I was fourteen." I said softly. The picture was just a headshot, but it showed my dad, super tanned and smiling foolishly, mustache and goatee black while his hair was a darker shade of my hair, and me, my hair had more red, and my face was more rounded.

I had just gotten my first cartilage piercing a few weeks before that.

"Do you have any more pictures?" they asked.

I nodded. I showed them one of me and my dad when I was four or five. I was wearing a light green shirt, and was in his lap. My face was extremely round, but I was still semi-tall and skinny. My eyes were ice blue, and my hair was brunette. His hair was all black, and he was smiling.

Next was a picture I had sold at the auction. We were about nine or ten, I think. I had shorter hair, layered and flipped at the ends so that it was spiky. Berra had longer hair, still red, the top part pulled back and left to curl behind her. My eyes were dark and my gaze up and off to the side. We all looked flawless. Our skin was porcelain and our hair perfect. Our lips were crimson arches, and even Brandon, Berra's younger brother, looked nice. It was a scene from Twilight, if they were all ten years younger. Emmett was Brandon, his hair the darkest of all ours, and short, while I looked like Alice having a vision, and Berra was Esme, Kate looked like Rosalie. We had matching dresses and suits on.

I was the only one in the next picture. I was two or three years younger than in the previous picture, and I had a peter-pan collared shirt. The main part was navy, and the collar white, and I was smiling. I had shiny, straight bangs, and my hair curled under at my shoulders.

I was twelve in the next picture. I had shoulder-length hair, my normal color, bangs swept to the side. I basically looked the same.

Another picture. I tried to hide it, but the twins grabbed it, holding I up. I had short, short hair, and would've looked boyish if I didn't have a girly face, earrings, and a pink shirt and a skirt on. I snatched it back, hiding it and glaring at the twin gingers.

I was six in the next picture, and it was in black and white. I was in an old fashioned dress and hat, and in two baskets next to me, the twins laid asleep, both in old baby dresses. My face was really round, and my hair was layered, shorted in front and long towards the back.

I was a baby. Hair almost non-existent, my eyes huge and black. My skin was very pale, with a rosy tint to it. I was dressed like an angel, a wreath of white flowers on my head, a pair of white feathered wings on my back, my ears were large, and I was in a white, lacy dress.

The last photo was in my hands. I was seven or eight; my arms were around my fathers' stomach. He had shaved, his longish hair was more blonde from the sun, and my hair was shorter, my bangs cut to just above my eyebrows. I was smiling the most contented smile, and looked almost elfin in a blue shirt that disappeared as my father had his arm wrapped around my lower shoulders, hid hand ending right where my armpit began. I was slightly tanned, and we stood in the shadow of the shop, a vine-covered tree just peeking up and around us in the immediate background, while the rest of the grounds poured out far behind us.

Tears pooled in my eyes, and one hit the picture. I was crying.

I just realized it, but I missed my dad. I had for a long time. Berra put her arms around me, holding me close.

"It's ok, baby, he's fine, you can call him."

"But I miss him! I miss everybody! I miss Mama and Daddy, and Daddy, and the twins, and Germany, and Kate, and Brandon, and the lake and Lance and the animals!" I cried.

"It'll be ok." She whispered, "We'll go see them over break, ok?"

I cried harder. They looked at a loss. They had never had to deal with a homesick person before, obviously.

"I want to make lasagna, and brownies and chocolate chip cookies!" I hiccupped.

"Ok." She said. She carefully led me to the kitchen, where I took out lasagna noodles, tomato sauce, a 15 ounce bottle of ricotta cheese, an egg, salt and pepper, shredded mozzarella and a pound of hamburger meat, commanding a maid to cook it with the right spices, breaking it up and draining the fat.

I pulled out a medium bowl, letting the ricotta slip into it, cracking the egg into the bowl, and added a bit of salt and pepper. I whipped it into a fluffy mixture, before popping open the tomato sauce, letting a thin drizzle fall into the bottom of a 13x9 glass pan. I layered the noodles into it, putting a layer of ricotta, then hamburger, tomato sauce, before repeating the process and finishing it off with another layer topped with a pound of mozzarella, slipping it into the oven at 350 and setting the time to 40 minutes. Normally it would be 45, but they had a slightly hotter oven.

I finished the chocolate chip cookies and brownies, putting them in another oven.

I popped some garlic bread in the oven where the lasagna was cooking.

It was soon done, and I took it out, deeming it satisfactory as I set it on the table with the garlic bread.

"Eat up!" I announced, putting a large piece on everybody's plate, including my own, taking a piece of garlic bread, scooping some of the lasagna up and stuffing it in my mouth. Berra was already half done with hers. She loved my lasagna.

They dug in, tasting it, before gobbling it down. Everyone had a second piece, except me. I may love lasagna, but I have a tiny stomach. I've been told numerous times that I apparently eat like a bird.

Nostalgia breathed into me. I missed them, still. The twins were gone. Gone, gone, and gone. It was inconceivable to me. Scarlet and ruby to my aquamarine. Two to my one. It was crazy. I felt them, somewhere in me. I might just be going nuts though.

"Hey, Berra, when's the next long holiday?" I asked.

"Christmas break. I've already bought the tickets." She replied absently, playing with Hunny's hair as he sat on her lap.

"Ah." I said, in a rather accurate imitation of Mori. He gave me a look. I shrugged. You know what they say… Imitation is the highest form of flattery.

And I had to admit, I admired Mori.

"Would you guys like to come stay with us? We'll be moving around a lot though." I asked. I disliked being alone with all this crap going on.

"Yes! Haruhi, at least one of my daughters invites me to spend time with her!" Tamaki dramatically stated.

"I'm not your damn daughter. And I might dis-invite you if you keep acting like that." I growled.

He cowered.

"Haruhi, I'll get you a passport and ask Ranka-san for you." I said.

"Thanks, Senpai." She nodded, a small smile coming to her normally bored face.

"Mm. I already told everyone you all were coming anyway." I said.

"You already told them?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah. I figured if you had come to follow me everywhere else, you could probably come with me. If not, I could just call and tell them you weren't." I shrugged, "If nothing else, you get to meet my relatives which may or may not be a good thing."

"Marianne Corly, age 56, Optometrists' assistant. Currently has ovarian cancer and is undergoing chemotherapy. Dave Corly, age 58, accountant and manager for Peacher's Plumbing, former owner of Corly Plumbing, Inc. Bought by cousin, Rob Corly. Dora Peltier, age 54, no occupation, Al Peltier, age 60, works managing stump-pulling with inmates from a local prison. Debbie Gilchrest, age 56, no occupation, and Frankie Gilchrest, age 56, no occupation, former worker at Exxon for over 30 years." He stated.

"Correct." I smiled.

"How do you have three sets of grandparents?" the twins asked.

I frowned. "I thought you knew my mother was remarried?"

"You told us, but we didn't bother remembering." They snarked.

"Well, you'll meet Kate, Brandon, Lance, and Germany, along with my animals." I smirked, "You'll definitely know the mama's kitties."

Their heads tipped to the sides.

I chuckled.

"Some of their cats don't take well to strangers, and watch out for Houdini. He will nip at you, but if you hurt him, she will kill you. One of her friends got bit, and threw him, and she literally booted him out of the house, on his ass, not to mention gave him a black eye and a broken arm and nose." Berra said.

"Oh." They said quietly, looking freaked out.

"You'll get to meet Chewy and Hooch, too!" I exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Her dogs. Chewy is a black lab/collie mix. He's extremely devoted, and watch out, unless one of her grandparents or family members, or preferably her, is there, he will take your arm off. Hooch is her dads' dog. He lives with our silver and black German Shepard, Raven. She's the sweetest thing in the world, and he's huge. On his hind legs, he's about your height, Mori. He won't bite unless you threaten him, but he will take a body part off if you do." She warned.

"My big babies." I sighed.

"Just another warning: watch out for Chewy if it's dark. He bit a hole in Ash's ear once because Ash startled him. Ash had to be taken to the hospital, but thankfully it wasn't bad."

"Eh. I would be scared too if I saw that thing coming towards me suddenly."

She shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, and if he's around and he thinks you're being too rough with her, he will bite and he leaves scars. I remember that time when you and Pawpaw David were dancing, and Chewy thought he was hurting you, even though he's his master, he bit him. He's so protective of you and Nana." She sighed.

"He likes you too!" I argued.

"He loves you." She said.

"Are we talking about a dog?" the twins asked.

"Oh yeah." We said.

"You'll love Hooch! He's a 180 pound French mastiff! He weights almost twice what I do." I excitedly said.

"Geez! He's huge!" Tamaki said.

"Oh. Not really. I ride him sometimes! That's fun. He likes playing with Malaysia and Tanzania." I commented.

"Malaysia and Tanzania?" they asked.

"My two house leopards! They're sweethearts, but they have wicked teeth and claws. They're better at keeping intruders away than Hooch." I smiled.

"How many animals do you have?" the asked, in shock.

"At my parent's house, the six cats, the frogs, the beta, and Houdini. At my mom's parents, there's Chewy, and at my dad's parents, there's Hooch, Raven, Malaysia and Tanzania. We used to have two turtles when we were little, but Kate threw a rock at the tank and we had to let them go in the lake. At my stepdad's parents, they have Katrina and Suzie. Katrina's a male snowshoe kitty and Suzie is a little sweetheart Shih Tzu" I informed them.

"You must really be animal lovers." They said.

"They like them well enough. They mainly got conned into getting the animals by Miss 'I-Wanna-Be-A-Vet, so I need animals to observe'. I like the cats ok, but I'm not huge on dogs after Tara." Berra said dully.

"Hey!" I pouted, swatting her upper arm "You guys need to loosen up. What happened to Tara was awful, but you need to get over it."

"Who was Tara? Another dog?" Hunny asked.

"Yes, Tara was my rat terrier that my grandparents kept because she didn't like the city. She was the most wonderful dog in the world. She was really smart; she helped us find arrow heads, and loved everyone. I don't think she ever bit anyone. She got poisoned and died in 2007." I said.

"Aww, poor puppy." He said.

"Here's a picture." I said, picking one out of a box with some rummaging.

"She was really cute!" he shouted.

"Thanks, Hunny-sempai." I said, but when I was putting up the picture, another fell to the ground, and the twins grabbed it before I could.

"Is that a little Ari-chan dancing?" they baby-spoke.

"Yeah. Berra and I danced together for a year. The next year I took ballet, but I dropped after half a year. Berra, of course, along with Kates, became the dancers. She's had thirteen years of dance, and Kate's had twelve." I smirked.

"Shut up." She groaned.

"You know ya love me!" I snarked.

"I love you, but I can still kill you." She said with a straight face.

"Damn…." I muttered.

"…" was the club's response.

"Well, let's get going! School isn't going to wait for us!" I said brightly, taking Berra's wrist and pulling her with me to the garage, where I pulled on my helmet, she pulled on hers, and we took off to the school.

Getting there was easy, class was boring, as always, and club was the normal perverts or sweeties that wanted to see me and Berra, who had by default become a member because of me.

After school, I did homework, some singing, and went to bed after supper.

***** Next Friday*****

"Time for the hour!" I shouted at Berra.

I had thrown on a dress with a semi-tight bodice and free-flowing bottom, two sets of straps apparent, the thicker handing on my upper arms, the thinner on my shoulders, cream-colored and lovely, with the same color flats. She wore the same dress, but in sea foam green. Those little devils can work miracles. Sure, they loved pranks, but when they woke up one morning with their hair dyed black, they about died. I laughed, I had gained their respect. It was temporary, so they just washed it out, and had become my loyal little minions.

I grabbed my handbag, traipsing out the door and into the limo, Berra right behind me.

We drove to the school, where the boys were waiting. I whistled when I saw them

"Snazzy!" I shouted, waving as I ran to them. They looked amazed that I could run in a dress. I merely smirked.

They all looked good in nice suits obviously by the twins. They had either black or white suits, with ties or bows. Hikaru wore a black suit with a sky blue tie, and Kaoru wore a white suit with an orange tie, while Mori-sempai had a silver bow and a black suit, and Hunny-sempai had a pink bow with a white suit. Tamaki and Kyoya had ties, in lavender with white and violet with black respectively. Haruhi wore a chocolate brown bow and a white tux.

"You look great!" Hunny-sempai stated, bouncing over, his pink, flowery background surrounding him.

"Thanks, Hunny-sempai." I smiled, a real smile, not a half-assed one like I normally did. He was so sweet.

I didn't notice that Mori was blushing, or Berra was giving me a glare.

"You look really cute too, Berra-chan!" he shouted, bowling into her and knocking her onto her ass. I giggled, laughing at her predicament.

She glared, hauled herself and Hunny up and I knew she was planning revenge. Shit.

We all walked out with smiles, and the bidding began.

We all ended up with regulars, per se. Kyouya ended up with Renge, the so-called 'manager' of the club that I had pissed off and subsequently scared half to death. I smirked evilly at the thought.

"Hi, Allen-kun!" I chimed. He was one of my sweeter customers, always blushing and flustered.

I laughed as his face lit up.

"I won't bite, Allen-kun." I giggled.

We were in one of the gardens, and I was enjoying myself. He was sweet and considerate, always letting me go first, assisting me if I needed help, and offering me candy.

I declined his last offer, knowing a sugar-high would be awful at the moment, though it sounded lovely.

I told him as much, making him go red.

"Ari-sempai, I know I haven't known you for very long, but… will you go out with me?" he asked.

I stood, stunned for a moment, and confessed, "I'm so sorry, Allen-kun, but I like you more like a brother. I hope you'll still come see me during club."

"I… understand." He stuttered, obviously upset.

"Allen, I'm extremely sorry, but I can't like you the way you like me." I said again, looking him in the eye so he would know I was sincere.

"I know." He said, "But it's a bit difficult."

"I… understand." I replied, copying him from earlier. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he started laughing. I did too, and I soon began telling him tales of me, Berra and Kate at my grandparent's house.

All of them were ridiculous and over-the-top, now that I think about it. Our adventures really were like that though.

We were amusing children.

The hour was soon up, and we went back into the main ballroom, declaring it a success, and thanking the 'dates' with a kiss on the cheek. Well, I did. I'm not sure about the others.

**AT THE HOUSE***

I stumbled into my room, falling into the fluffy comforter. I snuggled into it, rolling around until I was comfortable. I immediately blacked out.

***MORNING***

"SCHOOL!" the twins yelled.

I gave them my infamous 'Shadow Princess Glare', cursing the whole world. They cowered behind my door.

"Get the fuck out. I have to change." I snarled. They backed out, hurriedly slamming the door.

I grabbed a long-sleeved sweater, with thick green and white stripes. The neckline dipped down just enough to show cleavage, but a forest green camisole solved that problem. A pair of dark skinny jeans, ripped fashionably and brown boots made their way onto me, and I was ready. My hair was pretty straight, so I just tossed it up into a tail.

I skipped out into the kitchen, grabbing some bacon and scarfing it down after blessing.

"You know, we have physical exams today." They stated.

"Crap." I muttered, before asking, "Isn't that a problem for Haruhi?"

Tamaki came up with a ridiculous plan when I butted in.

"Why don't you just get one of the doctors from Kyouya's hospitals and make him sign a contract for everything to be confidential. Haruhi can just slip off to the boys' examination room for cover."

"THAT'S PERFECT, MY GENIUS DAUGHTER!" the 'king' yelled.

I did an elaborate curtsy, rolling my eyes.

Kyoya called a doctor over, easily getting him to comply with our wishes.

I disliked the fact that we had to get almost completely undressed, even behind curtains. I sensed many gazes on me, and that fact pissed me off and embarrassed me to no end, especially when they declared that my bust was abnormally large for my age, and they would have to do a mammogram to check for breast cancer.

Well, shit. I had only heard about it, but it was supposed to be extremely painful and irritating.

* * *

It was extremely painful and irritating, I found out. They felt me all over, and to my dismay, felt the need to do a biopsy, and scheduled it for the following Tuesday. Apparently, I either have breast cancer, or I have fibrocystic breasts, the latter of which seems more likely to me, as my mother has fibrocystic breasts.

I was not only irritated, but extremely scared.

I jumped Berra when I got out, almost crying. I needed ice cream.

She found out what was wrong from the doctors, and she took me to the club room, and took out a big pan of brownies, one of my favorite desserts.

I piled ice cream on them, cutting off big brownie bits and ice cream, eating it quickly. Luckily, I have never gotten brain freeze. I get back and stomach freeze, which I think is worse.

Berra rolled her eyes. She really dislikes chocolate, which is strange, because I adore chocolate. Maybe I stole her chocolate-loving gene, therefore making her dislike it and making me like it twice as much?

Anyways, the club burst through the doors in a panic, apparently freaking out about where we were. I was calmly half-curled up on a couch, propping myself up on the arm, buried in a comforter and eating my Brownie Bits' N' Ice Cream.

Berra was sitting on the other side, mirroring me, except without the ice cream and with a book.

"What's up?" I casually asked, looking up at them before taking a bite of my brownies n' ice cream.

"WHERE WERE YOU? YOU SCARED YOUR FATHER AND MOTHER!" Tamaki shouted.

"I needed some comfort food. It's a bit disconcerting to find out that you may or may not have breast cancer." I calmly answered.

"MY DARLING DAUGHTER HAS BREAST CANCER?" Tamaki screamed.

"I'm not your daughter, and they said it was plausible. I'm having a biopsy next Tuesday." I said.

"You'll be having it at one of my hospitals, correct?" Kyouya asked. I nodded.

"It will be completely free of charge." He said stiffly. I jumped up and glomped him.

"Aww, Kyouya, you care!" I fake cried.

He almost tossed me off, and I laughed, grabbing his glasses and perching them on my nose. He glared and I stuck my tongue.

I took his glasses off and gently put them back on him. I understood him a bit more, now. His glasses were a shield, like my craziness. Instead of a crazy demeanor, he favors a calm, cold one to disguise his emotions.

"We're doing a cosplay today!" the twins announced. I sighed.

They hauled me to the back, where I took the jewelry and dress easily. I rather liked this one.

It was one-shouldered in an almost Grecian style. It flowed over me, material crinkled, semi-close to my chest, and flowed out around my hips to the floor. A thin, scarf-like material around it around the waist, a pale blue compared to the dress' ivory hue.

My hair was put into a soft bun, a circlet with hanging aquamarine drops on various branches adorned my head, and a matching necklace hung around my neck. A thick silver band encircled my upper right arm, swirling around a big, round blue pearl, with little jewels matching my necklace surrounding it.

Four or five bangles tinkled cheerfully from around my left wrist, and my ankles each had several anklets, all embellished with jewels or just the chains, and one even had tiny little silver bells on it.

I had a long white staff, with a big aqua ball on top, smaller ones circling around until the bottom. I held it expertly, and walked out with the calm façade of a Princess looking over her subjects.

Tamaki started bawling about me being a lovely child, etc. I just gave him a cold look reminiscent of Kyouya.

He cowered.

Only then did I take in what everyone was wearing. Haruhi was a servant, Tamaki was the king, while Kyouya was a scribe, or a writer. Hunny was the young prince, and Mori was his gladiator bodyguard. Berra was a dancer girl.

Haruhi wore a brown, coarse linen double-strapped toga, while all except Hunny, and Berra and I, had bare chests.

Berra had on a two-piece outfit that showed her stomach and one of her long, pale legs. It was in a pale teal, with a scarf over her hair.

Tamaki wore a golden half-toga, while Kyouya wore a simple white one.

The twins wore simple white togas.

Mori looked amazing in a gladiator outfit. He had on armor, a bronze breastplate with a sword strapped to his waist, and he had leather roman sandals on. Damn, he looked hot.

Hunny wore a toga almost like Haruhi's, except a pure white silk had taken the linens' place.

He smiled cutely, and I smiled back, catching him in midair and holding him like a child on my hip.

"Well, onii-san, it's time to open up, isn't it?" I asked teasingly.

The doors open, and a customary "Welcome!" echoed around us.

The girls Kyaa~'ed at our costumes.

We entertained, Berra dancing at request, and she occasionally fed me grapes, to the nosebleeds of the fan boys.

It was especially funny when I leaned over her, my hands around her waist from behind, whispering into her ear, "Can you teach me something?"

She blushed crimson, and they died, souls floating to the ceiling.

I smirked behind her, my lips on her throat.

"Handcuffs?" I whispered. She smirked in response.

"Not a chance, Princess." She replied.

"Aww… You know I enjoy it." I played.

"Alright." She replied with a sigh, "So insatiable."

Their souls went through the ceiling after developing nosebleeds. We separated, and I lounged around, Berra sitting on the floor next to my head and dancing every once in a while at my request.

She'd feed me fat red grapes, and I happily ate them, granting her a pat on the head.

Once the twins came up to me leaning over me and teasing me. I pouted, picking up my staff and lightly whacking them on the head.

They yelped and went into their brotherly love act, which, contrary to most of the school's population I found it intriguing, but nothing more or less.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

Club was soon over, and stuffed on grapes, etc. Berra and I rode home with the twins.

We fell into bed and fell asleep when our heads hit the pillows. It had been a long day.

**MORNING***

School was a boring experience. Who cares what the square root of PI is? Not that there is one. It was just a big bunch of stuff to do while waiting to go home.

But obviously, something is wrong with my mental capacities, because I nearly died twice.

I had tripped and cracked my head open on the marble floors, but luckily Mori was nearby and grabbed me before I landed. Of course, me being an idiot, I blushed and stammered and generally made a fool of myself.

The second time, I was about to pick some mint when a gardener came out and shouted for me to stop. Apparently, I had been about to eat a poisonous plant. That time I had almost fainted.

Berra teased me constantly, until I put myself out of my misery by eating and passing out after homework bored me to death.

***NEXT DAY***

"Hey, Ari, like that poison, don't cha?" Berra laughed. I glared.

Several other students looked mystified.

"I thought it was mint!" I huffed.

Their confusion went away, and they turned back to their work as I pouted.

Today I was wearing a pleated cocoa skirt that fell to mid-thigh and a cream sweater over a brown camisole with tall, wedged suede boots lifting me up.

The boys were very interested in my legs, it seemed. I had no problem with that. I enjoyed teasing them a bit by shifting so my skirt would ride up an inch before I pulled it two inches down.

They glared at my skirt when it went down and hearts were in their eyes when it went up. Perverts, I smirked.

I pulled out my MP3, YouTube appearing on the screen. I typed in 'Rack City' and they lyrics popped out. I may not enjoy rap much, but I'll listen to it every once in a while.

~Later~

"God, I hate history!" I groaned. The whatever-era was not sticking in my head.

"It always was one of your worst subjects." Berra commented. I scowled.

"Bitch." I glared.

"Eh." She muttered as we headed to the club.

Today was Bali-style. It was interesting. I was wearing a pair gauze pants in a bright blue, with a skirt of the same material over it, a little beanie-thing on my head, a thick braid of silk framed the circle, my hair up in an elaborate pony-tail. The top was simple. It was a piece of silk tied in the back with off-the-shoulder sleeves, stopping several inches below my bust, with a veil of the gauze covering my stomach. Gold jewelry covered me. My makeup was golden and shadowy.

Berra wore a slightly different outfit in that hers didn't have a skirt, was sea foam green, and she had silver jewelry and makeup. She had a veil over the bottom half of her face and no beanie or stomach-covering.

We both had henna covering our arms in trailing patterns with flowers and other things. It was really pretty.

We looked good, and I'm not usually one to compliment myself so highly.

The boys looked cute.

Tamaki wore a pair of puffy silk pants and a turban, in a light purple, Kyouya's the same in dark purple.

The twins wore vests, Capri-style puff pants, and turbans, in orange and blue respectively.

Hunny looked adorable in a vest of red with matching pants, and Mori- looked Wow… He had on a pair of dark burgundy puff-pants of full length, and a vest of the same color, bordered in gold. I blushed, as his chest was in almost full view, and damn, he was sexy.

Haruhi wore a long tunic with some Capris like the twins'. Hers was in a light mocha.

We gathered, and this time split up differently. I was with Hunny, and of course, Mori, while Berra was with Haruhi.

It was strange but fitting.

Hunny finally settled, in my lap. His back was against my stomach, and my chin rested lightly on his head.

"So, little one, what are you three wishes?" I said mysteriously, grinning like I was in on a secret or an inside joke.

"Lots and lots of cake!" he yelled cutely.

"Your wish is my command, my little master." I said, gesturing. Cakes appeared all over the table. His eyes got huge.

"How did you do that, Ari-chan!" he exclaimed.

"Magic."

He just blinked before he attacked the cake. Takashi- I mean, Mori- smiled warmly at me and Hunny.

I ducked my head, a red flush taking up residence on my cheeks as my little inner munchkin started screaming at me to do something instead of just sitting there and flushing scarlet.

I, however, couldn't do anything. I just sat and watched Hunny eat cake, a small smile blooming on my face.

There was only another month until winter break, which started in mid-November and ended in the beginning of January.

Right now, it was mid-September, so it was coming up fairly soon. I smiled happily at the thought.

From the donations, we were three fourths of the way there, and were estimated to get there with extra money.

Soon enough, the club was over, and we were heading home.

**** FRIDAY, BEFORE THE MASQUERADE***

"You know, it's a bit disappointing, really." I muttered.

My dress was on, the bodice fairly tight, the back a corset with navy velvet cords fastening it, the skirt gracefully puffing out like a blossoming rose, the netting underneath barely visible with a thick layer of the navy velvet on top, black silk gloves reaching up my arms.

My hair was half pulled back, a pearl pin holding it back, the rest carefully put in corkscrew curls down my back, the Victorian choker carefully pinned on my throat

My makeup was very light, just a bit of eyeliner and gold eye shadow.

I smiled.

My feet were clad in a pair of old-fashioned black heels that looked like flats, with a slightly pointed toe. They were two inches high. I could tell my feet were going to be killing me, but I looked great, so I didn't mind too much.

I walked out onto the balcony, much like we had for the Auction. I stopped at the edge, peering over the edge. It was high. I froze before grabbing the railing for dear life and backing up two steps simultaneously. I hate, hate, HATE heights!

"You look beautiful, my little daughter." Tamaki said seriously.

"Thank you, father." I smiled back, for once not reprimanding him.

He began blubbering, and that's when I whapped him upside the head, rolling my eyes but still smiling.

Berra emerged, dressed in a strapless velvet emerald dress, the make much like mine with the exception of the straps and the corset. Her back was more solid, most likely because her boobs could defy gravity, much to my envy and disbelief.

She had a choker matching mine, her hair done up in ringlets like mine, but her hair was just down, and not half-up.

The guys- and Haruhi- looked good. Haruhi wore a deep brown tux, with a light cream bowtie, and Hunny wore a cream tux with a red vest and bowtie. Mori looked amazing in a black suit with a silver vest and tie. Kyoya wore a black suit too, with a plum vest and tie, while Tamaki wore a white suit with a golden tie and vest. The twins wore matching suits, though orange and sky blue shone through.

I fixed my mask on my face. It was a lovely mask; navy silk covered a Venetian mask with silver edging, the whole thing made to look almost like a butterfly.

Berra's resembled a lion. It was covered in deep emerald silk, edged in gold, the nose made to look a bit more squared, like a cats'.

The other's put their masks in place, all covered with various shades of silk and edging.

Hunny's had stuffed bunny ears and was pink with scarlet edging. Mori's had little bear ears, the color silver with a gunmetal edging. It looked nice and edgy, perfect for the Wild type. I smiled beneath my mask.

Tamaki wore a simple mask with no real defining features, scarlet edged in gold, plumes of feathers framing his face.

Kyouya had a mask that was almost argyle in pattern, black, violet and white diamonds interlocking to create his mask.

The twins wore identical masks, both having half-face masks, Hikaru wearing a bright blue edged in orange on the right side, while Kaoru's was the opposite.

We stepped out into the main hall, and all conversation stopped. I knew we looked amazing.

I saw that a great portion was wearing navy. Looks like I'm singing. It's probably sympathy.

Then I realized many had worn navy cloaks. They all plucked them off, revealing a lovely assortment of colors. I noticed several had silver dresses, and my eyes narrowed. I shook my head mentally.

Almost all the boys had navy or emerald suits or vests. I smirked. We were a fan favorite.

I gave a concerned/questioning look when Mori's hands went white as he gripped the railing too tightly. I placed my hand on top of his, and his grip relaxed some, his hands going back to their original color. He sent me a small smile as assurance, but my eyes just narrowed a bit. Something was wrong, for Mori at least.

I decided to down play it as we filed down the staircase. A boy came up to me and asked me to dance. I agreed easily, and I ended up dancing with about thirty different boys, some more than once.

I finally got to the table with concession, using the crystal dipper to pour myself a glass of punch. I was thirsty, very thirsty. I delicately sipped at my punch, resisting gulping it down. I picked up a plump chocolate covered strawberry, taking a small bite out of the tip. I made a pleased noise as I took another bite, loving the sweetness of not only the chocolate, but the strawberry. I adored strawberries. I would often eat a quart all by myself in my home.

And then Houdini would proceed to crawl up in my lap, begging for one, but I knew they were bad for him so I just fed him a few pieces of raw steak or beef, and occasionally a frozen pinky mouse or an egg yolk, which all contain lots of protein, which is supposed to be a large part of a ferrets' diet. It might disgust many people, but I wasn't faint of heart- in this aspect at least.

My distraction ended when Mori-sempai and Hunny sempai appeared next to me, Hunny munching on what I suspected was one of my chocolate chip cookies I had spent hours on making, because the club had sprung it on me, much to my supreme annoyance, and it happened to be the reason I had had a lack of sleep, as it took forever to do everything, not to mention they wanted about twelve dozen.

"How are they?" I asked quietly.

"They're really good, Ari-chan!" Hunny sempai bounced.

"Thanks." I nodded, a small smile taking up residence on my face.

I was oddly melancholic, for eating a chocolate covered strawberry, and for Hunny-sempai eating my chocolate chip cookies.

My eyes were probably the size of saucers when Mori held out his hand, a clear invitation to dance. I nodded, blushing profusely, taking his hand and joining him on the dance floor, which was comfy, despite the glaringly obvious fact that he was about a foot taller than me, and the top of my head barely graced his collar bone.

We spun around, garnering a fair bit of attention as we waltzed, which for me was a fairly hard dance, as my co-ordination was severely lacking. His eyes glinted in amusement as I lagged a bit, trying to find my footing and get used to the formal style I wasn't used to.

When the dance was over, I curtsied, much to his hidden amusement, saying, "That was a lovely dance, dear prince, but I must be going. The clock will be striking midnight soon, so it seems."

I disappeared into the dancing masses, locating Berra easily enough. She was with the food, munching on something.

I rolled my eyes before asking, "Little sis, do you know how the tally is going?"

Her eyes rolling, she replied, "Tamaki and you are tied, I believe, with the twins and Hunny coming in a close second. Mori and Haruhi are some of the lower numbers, but they still had quite a few supporters."

"Lovely. Looks like he'll be playing piano and I'll be singing. And what about you and Kyouya?" I said, aggravated, but she had left. I glared where she had been previously.

Soon, another boy came up, starting off another long, exhausting round of dancing.

The results were announced just when I plopped down with a burst of air puffing from my lips. Masks were irritating, and I really didn't feel like singing.

Berra was correct; Tamaki and I were basically tied, so we would have to preform together, much to my dismay.

"Who thought of this idea, anyway?" I muttered angrily, only to have Kyouya appear with a smirk.

"I believe it was you, Arianna-san."

"Damnit." I growled.

He merely continued smirking that inane smirk, before announcing that we would be singing in half an hour.

Tamaki rallied to find a song, and I suggested Glad You Came by the Wanted, an extremely popular song in America.

We agreed on it, him easily learning the music in a short time. I already knew the lyrics, so it wasn't hard for me, thank God.

I had wanted to do 'You Make Me Feel' by Cobra Starship and Sabi, but it had both a male and female singing part and I doubted he could sing.

We came on stage, performing with surprising ease to the screams of the girls –and a few boys-. It almost turned into a sing along, as many of the guests knew the song. Even though I was a female and the song was sung by guys, it went over pretty well.

I happily staggered to the back room, stripping out of the dress and heels, and the bra, switching to a much more comfortable sports bra, covering it with a small, slouchy, well-worn 'Where the Wild Things Are' tee shirt and a comfy pair of lounge pants that I had brought in a bag from my closet. The guys and Berra had opted to stay until the very end of the ball.

Another thing I had included was my Abercrombie hoodie, once again using it as a blanket. Hey, it was compact, comfy, and worked without over straining my bag.

I slung it over myself, falling completely gracelessly onto the mattress, while pulling the hoodie over myself and curling into a tiny ball while snuggling a pillow that I also had my head on.

It was a picture the Host Club came into that almost made even Kyouya burst into laughter.

I had rolled over, limbs stretching out and back arching, my hair wild and messy against the pure white of the pillows. The laughable part was that I was twitching around, like a dog that was having a dream about chasing a rabbit. Not only that, but I had a reasonably sized stuffed leopard clutched in a death grip to my chest in one hand, the other in the air, limp and holding nothing.

Apparently, I was also muttering inane things like, 'Ichi… stupid fur ball', 'Cookies… Ham… Baked potatoes…", 'Ouch! My toes! Tai, Ichi, stop, or I'ma throw ya out!"

Needless to say, I was ready to slap a bitch or fall into a hole to the center of the universe when I woke up. Tamaki and the twins were laughing their asses off, while Hunny was smiling his adorably cute smile and trying not to laugh, along with Haruhi, and even more surprisingly, Kyouya, and though Mori wasn't laughing, he still wore an amused expression. I looked down, seeing Leppy in my hand I jumped up, squeaking, hiding him behind my back, my face flushed.

Leppy was my oldest stuffy. I had gotten him soon after I was born, so he was my favorite. Of course, I had no idea where in the hell he had come from, or why I was even sleeping with him. I turned to my cousin, eyes blazing, knowing it had to have been her, as none of the others knew of my stuffy.

She was laughing her arse off too, and when I growled and tackled her, much to the surprise/amusement/worry of the Hosts and Haruhi, she just kept laughing. I glared my Shadow Princess glare, with scowl and pissed-off-ness clear on my face.

"_Where did you get him?" _I spat in English.

"_Oh, your mom and Germany were very accommodating when they heard that six boy were coming to stay for the holidays._" She smirked a smirk very, very, and I mean eerily, like Kyouya's. I'm scarred for life. Lovely.

I hissed, "_Look, it's not funny! You know he's my favorite stuffy, not to mention it's an unwritten rule that you're not allowed to use him. Besides, I'll call Kate and have her ship that little monstrosity you call a toy here."_

"_Fine. I'm sorry. Happy?"_

"_Not really, but I'll forgive you because I love you." _I sighed. I was altogether too soft sometimes.

I guess that may be a good thing at times like this. I packed up, not caring about being comfy in my pajamas, so we walked out to the car, well, limo with the twins, who carted us home with much pestering and teasing until I gave them my best glare. Then they backed off.

At home, slightly rested, I grabbed my MP3, turning it to a random song, which happened to be 'Give Me Everything (Tonight)'.

I sang along for a bit. I grabbed my sketchbook, using light, long strokes to make a swirling abstract pattern, soon moving onto eyes and wings, before drawing a character of my bestseller.

Long auburn hair swirled around her petit form, long legs and a medium bust making itself know, while ribbons fell from a point on her back, mixing with her hair, spiky and sporadic, while large, round hazel eyes looked up in abject wonderment at the upper right corner, where a long, black tail, slim and elastic with a tuft of hair at the end, was swirling around.

The scenery was dark, a shadowy forest with a clawed paw half her size reaching for her back, golden fur gleaming as it shot out, sickle-like talons out and shining silver.

Another picture was just her back, her hair pulled up as ribbons hung from her back, ghostly wings sprouting from where the joint was.

A silver claw was pulling away, the tip spattered with blood.

A hand landed on my shoulder, making me jump and let out a strangled screech as I whorled around to beat whoever had come into my little domain, especially while I was drawing.

It was Berra; of course, alerting me to the fact school was in half an hour and I needed to get dressed and ready. She looked over my shoulder and pointed out a few mistakes in my drawings, which I decided to fix later on.

I fished out some clothes, shoved them on, ran downstairs with my bag, and jumped on my bike, flying to school and barely making it in before the bell rang. I looked like hell had run me over after passing me through a meat grinder. Oh well.

Today is going to be a bad day, I can tell already, if Tamaki hanging off me is anything to go by, not counting the fact that in three days I'll have the damned biopsy.

It was making my skin crawl, making me irritable and jumpy all day, much to the terror or amusement of many, though the latter got a royal chewing-out, scaring most of the human population, including the majority of the club, to which I apologized profusely for, telling them of my sleepless night, garnering a comment about how important sleep was from Mori-senpai, one of the first times I had heard him deviate from his usual 'Hn' or 'Aa'.

I had also made Hunny cry, which made me upset on a deeper level, and I saw Mori glaring at me before I started comforting him after the moment of shock, his glare went back to his normal cool look.

I almost cried at that; Mori was the most normal host, and was possibly my second favorite to Hunny, who was more like a younger brother to me that someone to 'love'. Unlike Mori, who despite often being referred to as a piece of furniture, is the sexiest damn sofa I've ever seen!*

Anyway, the club went on as usual, followed by a usual Sunday and Monday.

I was happy that the Host Club was not open Tuesday to support me, and they all came to the hospital to comfort me after the biopsy.

I was happy, but doped up. Hopefully I didn't say anything too unusual under the influence.

My breasts were bandaged and were painful, so my entire chest hurt, so I was all the more miserable in that damn hospital gown.

Tamaki tried to hug me, much to my chagrin. Mori, thank God, stopped him before he could touch me.

Hunny crawled into the bed, lying on my lap. I sat there and combed my fingers through his hair easily, remembering when my mother used to do the same thing to me when I was little, whether to put me to sleep or calm me down, it worked wonders.

He settled down, especially when I started humming softly, finally falling gently into sleep, his head resting on my stomach. I smiled a soft, sadness tinged smile as I looked down at him, continuing to run my fingers through his hair.

"Silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright, round yon virgin, mother and child, holy infant so tender and mild, sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace." I sang quietly, a few looks shooting my way at the completely out-of-character demeanor.

I just looked back at them, before they began talking about Halloween costumes. I suggested vampire vs. werewolves, one of the most popular ideas of the year.

It was quickly decided as I sketched quickly on a piece of paper the twins had provided, that Hunny, Hikaru, Tamaki, Kyouya and Berra would be vampires, while the remaining people were to be werewolves.

I had to stay in the hospital another two days, while I recouped and healed. I hated hospitals. The bright parts of my day were when the Club came to see me, bringing books, my MP3, and a few notebooks and sketchbooks.

I sketched occasionally, mostly for characters from my half-finished, or even completely finished and/or published books.

I couldn't sing very often, as it hurt my chest too much, but listening to music while I was writing was helpful.

I was just waiting, waiting for the results, the Halloween party, the Winter break, the Formal Ball.

Waiting, waiting, waiting.

* * *

* The part about the sofa is a picture I found, alluding to the fact Takashi is often referred to as a piece of furniture.

So, how do you like it? Review!


	4. Home

I do not own Ouran. I do, however, own my OCs.

It was the day of the formal dinner and ball; everyone was buzzing about it. I was indifferent to it; after all, I wasn't much one for formal events, though didn't mind dressing up for one every once in a while.

And there I was, dressed in a multitude of formal kimonos, all in shades of royal blue, silver and violet, with some lavender mixed in as well.

I had the proper shoes on, my hair like it had been when Berra dressed me up, different charms and chopsticks in my hair, makeup done perfectly in soft silver tones.

I shook my head softly, the little silver baubles clinking together as I made my way carefully down the hallway.

"Hello." I murmured, a bit shyly.

All the boys turned and saw the kimono, the makeup, the hair, everything. Needless to say, it was highly embarrassing, as the crimson stain on my cheeks could tell you.

They all looked slightly dumbstruck as I made my way further into the lions' den. All of them looked magnificent in their hakamas, haori, and kimonos.

*** MORI POV***

Honey and I had just arrived when I heard the swishing of heavy silk.

A metallic jingled could be heard, and then a soft, very feminine "Hello."

I turned to see an angel. No, not an angel. Arianna. Long hair hung in a very complicated fashion, half loose and the other half in various braids or held up. Her kimono was stunning- the sleeves were floor length, and seven layers of silver, wisteria and royal blue created a masterpiece.

Her face was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Long lashes that brushed high cheekbones, moonlight pale skin dusted softly with barely noticeable freckles, a gently sloping nose- and lips, almost crimson, were perfect double arches while the bottom was full and plump.

I blushed. The silks did nothing to conceal the goddess-like figure, but rather emphasized, as the obi went from under her breasts to the top of her hips. It was soft silver, with a golden cord wrapped around it.

She didn't seem to notice my staring, thankfully, and Mitsukuni pulled me away.

***NORMAL POV***

Tamaki wore a golden haori over a paler gold undershirt, while his hakamas were made of the same material as the kimono, and on the back there was the red, gold and orange phoenix I had requested, tail feathers long and beautiful as he turned, the ravishing colors highlighting his pale blonde hair.

Kyouya wore a black kimono embroidered with a violet dragon, rearing up and lashing its tail out as its eyes flashed. His pants were a dark, almost black shade of plum.

Haruhi wore a longer kimono than the rest, reaching her knees. Hers was a rich, stunning chocolate, with a paler shade of tawny fabric creating the hakama, a Ōkami* youkai flashing across the front of her kimono.

The twins wore a pale blue (Kaoru) and vibrant orange (Hikaru), and had matching hakama. Kaoru had a Bakeneko* youkai rolling around his back in black, eyes gleaming red, while Hikaru had a Panther youkai snarling protectively, also in black with red eyes.

Berra wore an emerald kimono, layers of fading green, from the deep emerald to a light spring green, it was lovely with an Inugami* emblazoned across the breast.

Hunny wore a crimson haori, his hakamas a light, pretty cream color. He had a kitsune kit* flying across his back, another two wresting on the front.

I had admittedly outdone myself designing Mori's. He wore a graceful silver kimono, with hakamas of the same material.

The stunning part was the stunning snowy white Kyuubi no Youko, a nine-tailed fox, calmly sitting upright, tails fanned out behind it, the individual pieces of fur catching the light as its eyes glinted sapphire, a pale crescent moon hanging in the sky above it.

My own kimono, besides being violet and lavender and royal blue and silver- it had a Inu TaiYoukai* flying across the back, a mated pair on the front, foreheads graced with a sapphire tear, the male's fur a silvery gray and the female's a stiff black, violet and sapphire eyes glowing, while little drops of rain seemingly scattering over the fabric.

I beamed, happy with the effects of the outfits I'd made; they were better than I'd thought they'd be.

I thought it was cute how Mori's and Hunny's were connected; it made sense to me that the nine-tailed fox would watch over the little kitsune kits.

We made our way down, squeals and Kyaa~'s sounding from around the room.

I smiled at the awe on every face in the room. All the beautiful silks making up the formal ware and the patterns, and everything were magnificent.

There was a gigantic mahogany table, large silver platters with domed covers on top spread across the surface, waiting to be opened and enjoyed.

We were seated according to how many guests had designated us for the evening; luckily I had about thirty guys, while Berra had just as many. We entertained, laughing delicately behind our hands, just like real feudal women. It was amusing and fun to not only watch their reactions, but to act.

I loved it because it was like in InuYasha, in the Feudal Era, like we were Lords and Ladies.

I smiled even wider, showing my slightly pointier than normal canines.

A few shivered and asked about my teeth. They were completely natural, and I told them such.

The food was delicious, and we danced, and had fun.

Finally, it was over, and we all went home and got rested up.

****NEXT DAY****

School was the usual.

Boring. English, which I was acing, and could speak as fluently, if not more so, than the teacher, Japanese, which I was getting by with a B, Geometry I had a B in, Music was an A, and so was Art, History I had another B, and I had an A in science. Pretty basic stuff, I had learned a bit of it back in the States…

There was less than a month left until we left to America. It was difficult to wait, but I could do it!

I would suffer through another two weeks of boring school, mildly amusing and sometimes embarrassing club, and eating, and sleeping.

Not to mention Halloween was in a week and a half, so we would be fairly busy with that. The costumes were done, but the room would need to be decorated, of course, and snacks and catering hired.

That was done in two days. Snacks and catering picked and hired, the only thing left was theme.

I had already planned that our, getting the necessary decorations.

*** TUESDAY: RESULT DAY***

Today was the day of salvation or doom- for me at least.

Opening the thick orange folder, it revealed the test results: Negative.

***HALLOWEEN (FOLLOWING WEDNESDAY) ***

The room was complete. Jagged pieces of black furniture, torn and ravaged and covered with white cloth, were distinctly separate, some almost completely in darkness and others illuminated with liquid, silvery light.

A ghostly wailing, howling sound was present, sounding from all corners of the room, sending thick convulsive shivers down my spine, though I was covered gently in ripped clothing, rough but soft fur rubbed against my skin, pointy ears resting in my hair, a long, fluffy tail attached to the base of my spine.

A large window was open, revealing a shining full moon. I smirked, before howling out the window, very realistically I might add, scaring the crap out of some students blow.

I laughed sadistically, causing shivers throughout the room.

My hair was snarled up, my nails long and ragged, my eyes almost feral as they danced in the thick, viscous moonlight. I smiled viciously, showing off even pointier than normal canines.

I had on a pair of capris, ripped and scratched, hair poking through, the same with my shirt, which was a long-sleeve button up in a light, faded teal.

My ears were hidden in the man of hair, though sharp-looking dog ears poked through the mess, flexible and cinnamon. My tail swished as I prowled, also cinnamon in color.

My fellow wolves were dressed similarly, though with different colored and sized tails and ears.

Mori was in dark gray, his tail and ears the same color, fur a dark, glistening silver-tipped black. I mentally drooled at the fact that his chest was bare, and that the ears made me was to pounce.

Haruhi's set was in chocolate-brown, while Kaoru's was a ginger.

The _other_ species was dressed all in black, fangs seen easily, eyes all crimson as they were in Victorian-era costumes, all basically the same, the men with capes. Berra sat on a throne, a gown covering her tiny figure, eyes gleaming just as sadistically as my laugh had been, while her posture radiated 'predator'.

My lips pulled up into a snarl as I growled lowly at the Vampire princess.

I was supposed to be the Werewolf Princess, but I disliked the title and just stayed with my pack.

I supposed if I was the 'Princess', I was technically the Alpha, so I guess Mori was my second, and then Kaoru and finally Haruhi, in terms of rank. And strength, though I knew Mori could probably kill me. Unless I was pissed; then I could whip anyone's ass and hand them their asses and livers on a platter.

Anyways, Berra hissed as I snarled. There was a large space in the middle of the room, cleared of furniture.

I was in that space already and she had just leapt for me. I met her head on, tackling her as we scrambled around, her trying to catch my neck, me trying to get to her innards or throat.

We kept rolling, until I got a grip on her throat with my mouth. She had done the same on the opposite side, resulting in many gasps and squeals.

We slowly backed away from each other, and we bowed.

My elongated canines and her fangs still showed; not enough that we wanted to kill one another, but enough to show a bit of dislike.

I smirked after the fact; my ears were still perched on top of my wild hair, my tail swishing behind me.

It had been a success.

Next week we were heading to LA. I smiled happily, a 360 to my earlier expression. I didn't care.

***At Home, BEDROOM***

My high wasn't going away, and I was alone as far as I knew, so I pulled up the karaoke for 'Radar'.

"Confidence is a must

Cockiness is a plus

Edginess is a rush

Edges (I like 'em rough)

A man with a Midas touch

Intoxicate me, I'm a lush

Stop you're making me blush

People are looking at us

I don't think you know (know)

I'm checking it so hot (so hot)

I wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)

And if I notice you I know it's you. Choose you don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)

When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)

I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, and that's what I want (that's what I want)

Hey, listen, baby, turn up the fader... try to make you understand you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)

On my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR

Interesting sense of style

Ten million dollar smile

Think I can't handle that

Animal in the sack

His eyes see right to my soul

I surrender self-control

Catch me looking again

Falling right into my plan...

I don't think you know (know)

I'm checking it so hot (so hot)

Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)

And if I notice you I know it's you

Choose you don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)

When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)

I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, and that's what I want (that's what I want)

Hey, listen, baby, turn up the fader... try to make you understand you're on my radar (on my radar)

On my radar (on my radar)

On my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR

On my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR

I got my eye on you... and I can't let you get away...

Hey baby whether it's now or later (I've got you)

You can't shake me (no)

Cause I got you on my radar

Whether you like it or not, it ain't gonna stop

Because I got you on my radar (I've got you)

Cause I got you on my radar

I'm checking it so hot (so hot)

Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)

And if I notice you I know it's you. Choose you don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)

When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)

I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, and that's what I want (that's what I want)

Hey, listen, baby, turn up the fader... try to make you understand you're on my radar (on my radar)

On my radar (on my radar)

On my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR

On my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR

Da-da-da-da-da-da-dadadadadadada... da da da.

Da-da-da-da-da-da-dadadadadadada... da da da da da da da"

I, being the stupid idiot I was, had been dancing the whole damned song.

I fell on my bed laughing, legs kicking into the air. It had been forever since I had sung so freely.

Until then, I hadn't noticed the people in the background. The club was watching in the doorway, looking into the room curiously.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I amicably greeted, giving a half-wave.

My desk was plastered with my latest drawings and books, and too late, I realized my best seller and matching manuscripts were on the desk. Shit…

Kyoya walked over, picking it up and turning it over, glancing at the synopsis on the back cover, the image of an auburn-haired girl with startled eyes and a bow, an arrow knocked, on the front. I blushed.

Internally, I was screaming, my eyes scrunched up in terror.

"It seems you've been hiding this from us, Miss Rowan." He stated.

I cringed away, stuttering, "I-I-I j-just d-didn't think it was a great idea to make it publically known that I was a world-famous author."

"Oh, I've read that book. It was so good! You wrote it, Ari-chan?" Honey beamed.

"Yeah… I wrote that one and KFG, ya know, King, Family and Geniuses? I'm working on the sequels, but I'm a bit stuck…." I acknowledged.

"I love that one! You're so good, Ari-chan! Isn't she, Takashi?" he bounced.

Mori answered, "Yeah."

I turned a brilliant shade of previously-unknown-to-man crimson, trying to hide my blush in the new manuscript for Draconius and Water Lily, the sequel to KFG.

"My daughter is a famous author!? YOU'RE BRILLIANT!" Tamaki practically screamed. My blush disappeared as I scowled and growled.

I disliked being complimented, as my step-father can attest to. When he calls me cute, I hate it. I know, I'm odd.

I just snapped "Shut up, you pervert."

He cowered in a random corner, growing mushrooms. I rolled my eyes, thwacked him on the head with the book, snapping him out of depression. He stood quickly, almost head-butting me but for the fact that I jumped backwards, careful to not knock over or damage anything, his hand pointed in the air, in a classic superhero pose.

Dang, he takes it too far.

"Changing topics… Have you started packing?" I stated, looking up, my head tilting to the right in curiosity.

We were leaving in a few days, and then coming back right before break ended, so they could spend a few days with their families. I would be doing that during our time in America. I was eternally grateful that they had all managed to take English and spoke it fairly fluently, though there were still a few slip ups every now and then. Like when Haruhi accidently said 'Bitch' instead of 'Fish'.

"Nah, it's too early." The twins said.

"No." Haruhi answered.

The rest were negatives.

"Hmmm… I'm already packed!" I frowned.

I walked into the closet, the others following. On the far wall was a set of four suitcases, all smaller than the next. The largest was up to my lower torso, while the smallest just reached my knees.

They were all packed to bursting with trinkets and valuables, along with clothes, etc.

The closet still held quite a lot of clothes, but it had been narrowed down a bit.

One rack held a multitude of corsets, under-bust and over-bust, satin, silk, cotton, and lace, while a chest-of-drawers held undies, bras, and socks. Leggings, other accessories and toys laid in the same piece of furniture.

My shoes, lined up from thigh-highs to knee-highs to mid-calf, ankle, and then flats in black, brown, gun metal, every color that looked good.

A large rack held my earrings, bracelets and hair ornaments, one of my favorites a mini top hat.

Posters littered the space, from posters with my books, to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow or Sebastian and Ciel. There were even a few FMA and D-Gray Man ones, specifically Tyki and Kanda, with some Allen. Junjo and 07 Ghost were an occasional addition.

I had even ordered some Deviant Art Prints by Blackstorm, mainly of Grimmjow, because he was her focus. I had both of the Leather and Chain series, with one of Ulquiorra stripping his shirt off, and another where Grimmjow was lying on a fur carpet, smirking. The last was him slouching in a seat, his legs open and a vaguely uninterested look on his face. The corner had his name in curving, fancy script, with his gothic six –matching the one on my ankle- and the words 'la Sexta Espada'. They were all black and white, but damn she made it work.

It was amazing how well it all fit. Art plastered to the walls where clothes weren't, shoes neatly in a line, jewelry perfect as it dangled. I went to the stand and plucked a golden emerald ring from it. It was beautiful, delicate but strong, the jade-colored gem sparkled as its' thin, oblong shape caught the light, the golden and diamond dust frame rounded with three round ridges on top, the one in the middle the largest. On either side of the frame, two long cavities were there, each having three tiny, equally sized round emeralds. I held it up to the light carefully.

Next I opened a drawer, withdrawing a very, very dark navy velvet-covered covered box, snapping it open. The inside had satin lining the top, silver letters spelling KAY JEWELERS. The bottom had soft pillows, tight together, but with a wedge of space between them, a ring nestled firmly into the fabric.

There were two swirling gold bands joined, and a four-pointed star made of minute diamonds was the focal point. They were raised to different heights, and on the right side the band started on the upper space, while the left connected to the lower. It was gorgeous and no doubt expensive.

"They were from my stepfather's mother. The emerald ring was for my Eighth grade graduation, and this one was for my birthday the same year." I softly announced.

The others had just watched me examine the jewelry, staring a bit at the most likely exorbitantly priced rings.

I put them back into place, running my hands over the other jewelry, my hands pausing on my Disney Charm bracelet and the necklace I had worn on the first day.

They jangled melodically, making my eyes close as I listened closely to the sound. Music… Music was my passion.

I wanted to be a choir teacher, maybe double major so I could also teach English. That dream had a chance; before it was broken, shattered like a crystal glass.

Now, I had no idea what I wanted to be. Author, musician, I didn't care anymore; I was broken, just like my foolish dream. It was an empty pain, not throbbing or burning, just _there_, always in the back of my mind, over and over and over.

I started to sing a song I had almost forgotten, I had leaned it that long ago. Freshman year seems so far away, though in reality, it was two years ago.

"Be grateful…"

My first time in a choir class, the beginners were in with the advanced. I was nervous, I mean, never been in a choir, much less a class for a choir, and here I was, in the advanced choir.

My teacher was fun, energetic, and the class was a bit like an amazingly awesome church.

It had always been my favorite class, and I had discovered that I actually didn't have stage fright. We'd done lots of performances, some in our city and some in New Orleans.

They were all fun, even if tiring. I always ended up hungry.

A different topic popped up- one more week until we left- one more week before we see Daddy, Mommy, or Daddy and Pawpaw and Moomoo and Pawpaw and Nana and Pawpaw and Mimi, not to mention the animals and Aunts and Uncles.

I picked up my MP3, turning on a song that I usually just practiced vocals with.

Diva's Song began softly, the music swelling and dispersing, and the voice singing ridiculously high, my voice reaching up to it, echoing it with vigor, the notes weaving around my eyes.

The end was cataclysmic, the notes almost over the top of my range, but with a slight bit of cracking, I reached it and held it longer than she did.

That was fun, but I was out of breath afterwards, my cheeks pink with exertion.

Next after Diva's Song was Get In Line by Ke$ha, followed by Run Devil Run, Booty Call, and Sleazy.

I sang along to each of them, having fun and dancing easily.

I grabbed Haruhi and danced her around the room. Kyoya smirked as I whirled her around the room, leading- because, well, it's Haruhi.

I am about her height anyway…well… shorter, actually.

I had twirled her under my arm, leaving us back-to-back and twirled back, letting her grab Honey-sempai's hand, letting my other hand catch his, and twirling us so that we were in a complicated mess of people.

He grabbed Mori, pulling him into it and we spun in, I landed in Mori's chest, making me blush like a cherry and even he had a very, very faint flush on his cheek.

I let go quickly, and casually picked a pair of thigh high boots with a five-inch wedge heel. I slipped them on, doing a cart-wheel in the heels, having fun as I whirled around the room.

The Ballad of Mona Lisa came on, one of my favorites, and I sang along, "She paints her fingers with a close precision, he starts to notice empty bottles of gin, takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for…"

When that song stopped, Sexy Back came on, and I sang along to it too.

"You see these shackles baby I'm your slave… I'll let you hit me if I misbehave…"

Waltzing out of my closet, I went to the main room.

***AT THE AIRPORT (LEAVING JAPAN) ***

"Are all of you here, ready, and… well, I think I got everything." I asked.

They all nodded or replied in the affirmative, and we loaded up the private jet one of them was letting us use. It was most likely Kyoya.

I reclined in one of the chairs, shoes off and knee-socks with thick black and dark gray stripes adorning my petite feet.

My hair was casually up and out of the way, a tee shirt covering my top and sweatpants comfortably sheathing my lower body.

Berra was comfortable next to Honey-sempai, both talking in rapid-fire Japanese.

I was settled in between Haruhi and Mori, who had Honey on the other side, obviously with Berra next.

On the opposite side the twins, Kyoya and Tamaki sat, Tamaki sleeping soundly (I had the forethought to slip some Valium into his drink), and the twins playing their DS'. Kyoya was typing away. Sometimes I wonder if that laptop is somehow his source of energy.

I was yawning, having gotten up before four to secure my luggage, shower and eat before the early flight.

We would be arriving in America by tomorrow.

*** IN AMERICA- PLANE IS LANDING***

The plane was descending, and I was flipping out, almost rampaging around because of the altitude. I had realized after I'd woken up just how high up we were- and promptly fainted.

Mori had the sense to catch me before I got another concussion.

I was just waking up when we reached the airport that my stepdad and older brother were picking us up at.

I saw a silver Kia Optima slip seamlessly on the runway, followed by a scarlet Chevy Impala. The Impala screeched to a halt, and luckily he stayed in the car until we fully landed.

As soon as the door opened, I was out, flying to my step-father and hugging him. He was about five inches taller, with a nearly bald head that was ringed with pitch-black hair, a goatee and mustache trimmed neatly around his mouth. His girth was rather wide, and sharp black eyes gleamed behind glasses.

"DADDY!" I yelled, glomping him heartily.

"Hi Uncle Ben." Berra announced.

"Who are you?" he questioned, his mouth smirking at his stupid question.

We rolled our eyes, "Your relatives."

"And who are these young men?"

"Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, Haruhi, Hunny and Mori. They're in the Host Club with me, Daddy. You knew they were coming, right?" I frowned.

"Of course, honey, your mother told me," he directed at me before turning to the boys-Uh oh-," If any of you touches my daughter or niece, I will eviscerate and castrate you so fast you won't know which is which."

They paled and gulped, Tamaki crying to Kyoya and Haruhi.

"Hey, little sis." Ash greeted with a wave.

"Hey bro." I returned, giving him a one-armed hug.

He lifted me up by my waist, tossing me in the air, to the horror of the Hosts, but caught me on the way down, letting the force carry us in a circle.

"Hi Bella-chan."

"Hey Ash."

They nodded at each other.

"I already know all about you guys, and I'll help dad carry out that threat, but I'll also rip your balls off and shove them so far up your ass they'll come out of your mouth." He threatened.

Their eyes got huge, and I started laughing.

"C'mon, let's go meet the gang." I chuckled, "SHOTGUN!"

I ran to the Impala, jumping into the passenger seat, letting Honey, Mori and Berra pile into the car with us.

Tamaki, the twins, and Kyoya somehow squished into the Kia, and we were on our way.

We pulled up at my house, a large two-story with a gigantic oak tree and pavilion out front, a sunroom off the side.

I dashed in, tossing my shoes off, yelling, "MOMMY'S BACK!"

Immediately, a yellow and white streak and a dark silver streak flew into the room, followed by two smaller, gray/black streaks.

"Hey Ich! Kole, Mae, Booty!" I smiled.

I bent and rubbed each of their heads. Ichi and Kole fell to the ground, tummies up for petting.

"You guys, these are my kids, Ichi, Kole, Mae, and Tai. These are mommies friends, so be nice!" I commanded.

The cats dispersed to explore the hosts, investigating the new people. Mae sidled up to Haruhi, rubbing around her ankles, while her brother hissed at Tamaki.

Ichigo jumped at me and I caught him with the eased practice of years. His brother was carefully moving through the group, settling on Kyoya.

I smiled. Kyoya seemed at a loss.

"Why don't we go upstairs? We can decide on rooms, and you can meet Houdini." I asked.

A general 'Mk' went around, and I led them up the stair to the second floor.

The first room we entered was mine. There was a door to the left, in the middle of the wall, and one wall was mirrored with a silver bar running half its' length. The color was a bright, cheery cream, and a pair of old-fashioned ballet slippers hung from their ribbons next to my bed. A tall, six-foot box that had sections with tubing and balls littering it, and it had a larger tube connecting it to two more, slightly smaller boxes.

I opened the cage, and a blurry, furry coffee-and-white body hurdled out. It was my ferret Houdini.

"I missed you, Houdini. Say hello to the hosts!"

He ran up to my shoulder, winding around them and plopping down decisively.

My bed was close to a futon- low to the ground with not much of a headboard or footboard, the covers a sky-blue with black flowers scattered randomly over it.

A menagerie of assorted pillows, ranging from a fluffy gray and white back rest, to a long, plump body pillow with a cover matching my bedspread, were strewn around the top, a set of French doors closed but giving a clear view of my balcony. In one corner, a giant stereo rested, a stack of CDs nearly reaching the top of my head piled on top of it, the last crowned with a remote.

A fan lazily whirled, lowering the temperature a tad.

"As you can see, this is my room. All the guest rooms are near here, and the other occupied rooms are at each end of the hall. There are four guest rooms, and Haruhi, Bella and I can share my room, since it's pretty big. Haruhi, you can take the bed, and I have a big air mattress Bella and I can use." I informed.

I led them into the hall, showing the rooms to them. The twins chose on between my room and my parents, and Kyoya and Tamaki chose the one on the other side, with Hunny and Mori taking the one closest to my own. The twins went back to my room, opening the mirrored closet door and walking into my closet, which was a bit less than half the size of the room.

I opened the bathroom for Haruhi, revealing a walk in shower and a Jacuzzi. Next to the shower there was a rack with three freshly-washed towels hanging, one blue, one green, and one white. On the other side, close to the showerhead, was a brushed silver rack with several levels. On each there was a multitude of bath products- one held conditioner and shampoo, another held body gel and things like that, in the next was lotion, and finally soaps. The vanity had a wide mirror and a marble sink, two jars holding Q-tips and the other cotton balls. A large drawer underneath had several brushes, two extra toothbrushes, a tube of toothpaste, and makeup, along with bandages big and small.

"You can freely use anything in here." I told her.

My suitcases sat near my door, and I opened one, pulling out my jewelry, which went into a big case next to the vanity in my bathroom.

"Hmmm… How about I make some snacks, and we can watch movies? Tomorrow we can go out to the mall and you can meet my friends." I advised.

They began talking amongst themselves, and I smiled. Walking to the kitchen, I opened the cabinets and pulled out some things- Nestle Hot Chocolate with Marshmallows, a few small strawberry pastries for Honey, and for the rest of us, I grabbed some chocolate chip cookies, several having mint- real mint, not poisonous- in them.

I brought all of it out on a tray, leaving the mix in the kitchen. I deposited the tray on the elegant coffee table before going back to the kitchen and putting milk in the percolator.

It didn't take long, and I made ten cups- one for me, Haruhi, Mori, Honey, the twins, Kyoya, Tamaki, and my father and brother. Bella… well, she would get sugar cookies and warm milk.

I filled another cup with plain milk, got a larger tray, and waltzed into the family room.

They were trying the cookies- well, Bella was sitting there and playing Re:coded- but they seemed to like them. Honey's cake was gone, and I chuckled.

"Here's your drinks, monsieurs et mademoiselles." I pronounced with a smirk.

Tamaki gasped, "PARLEZ VOUS FRANCAIS?!"

"Oui, mais pas beaucoup." I returned.

"Suprenant!" he cheered. He began speaking rapid-fire French.

"Sorry, but I can't understand a word you're saying when you talk that fast." I deadpanned.

"Désolé." He pouted.

I smiled, ruffling his hair gently. "It's alright, Tamaki, but I'm very rusty. I haven't really spoken French in several years."

"Ma amie!" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Daddy, Ash, I have hot chocolate!" I called upstairs, and Ash's door was thrown open, his body nearly thrown down the stairs.

"You make the best hot chocolate!" he groaned, grabbing a cup and downing the whole thing.

I laughed.

"I have to agree." My step-dad murmured from where he demurely sipped the warm, smooth drink.

I smiled a genuinely warm smile, "Thank you."

The Hosts all picked up a cup and delicately sipped. Their eyes widened and the more excitable began taking deeper mouthfuls.

"This is really yummy, Ari-chan!" Honey cheered.

I ruffled his hair, picked him up and swung him around.

The doorbell rang- I set him down, excusing myself. I opened the door, and on the porch were two, tiny bodies crowned with white hair.

I fainted.

Mumbling voices filled my ears, and my eyes fluttered open. I screamed. Everything was black.

"I'M BLIND! OH GOD, HELP! I'VE GONE BLIND! I CAN'T SEE!"

"Stop your hysterics. You're just under a few blankets." Bella deadpanned.

"…Right."

I shoved the blankets off myself.

"Where are they?! Where are my sisters?!" I gasped, jumping up and almost falling on my face, as my leg had been trapped by the covers.

I threw my arms down in front of myself, letting them locking into place and I was in the position to do a pushup. I lowered myself down with my hands, rolling over onto my back, and yanking my leg out of the blankets. I hopped up, running to my door and tossing it open, running through the hall and arriving at a door. Throwing it open, I rushed to the bed. Nobody was there.

I started crying, heartbroken. They weren't there.

"Ari! They were here, your dad took them to a hospital!" Bella yelled. I abruptly stopped crying.

I flew back to my room, dressing quickly in a pair of loose black gauchos, a pair of simple black sequined sandals, and a silver shirt, pausing only to brush my hair so that it looked presentable. Running out the door, I yanked the Impala's door open, barely stopping for Bella to get in. I reversed quickly, and we were on the road.

***AT THE HOUSE***

"…" the Hosts stared at the tire marks leading away from the house.

***IN THE CAR***

"Have you been updated?" I asked seriously.

"Obviously not, or I would have had a call." She growled.

I was oblivious, worried out of my mind- the twins were alive! They weren't gone! They hadn't left me!

When we reached the hospital, I ran as fast as I could.

At the nurse's station, I rapped out, "Ravi and Rire Shay!"

"Room 2245, ICU." She supplied.

I nodded, rushing in the correct direction. I shoved open their door, to find Ash and Daddy holding their hands.

They were on respirators; IVs were in their arms, blood dripping slowly down the tube. They were paler than I had ever seen them before, almost a shade lighter than me.

I grasped Ravi's tiny hand, rubbing it gently to get her circulation going. A tear slipped down my cheek and landed on her hand. I rubbed it off with a tissue, and Daddy and Ash looked away as I had my 'private' time with the comatose girls.

"Darling, I have an errand for you to run. Go to this address." My dad ordered, handing me a piece of paper with his messy script on it. I nodded solemnly. At least I had had my time with the girls. They hugged me and waved goodbye. I stopped, kissed the girls' foreheads, and left, making my way to the car.

~Driving~

"WELCOME HOME!" Voices screamed as the ballroom lit up.

Punch bubbled from a fountain resting on a buffet table, food of many kinds piled high, from gumbo, to cheese quesadillas, to teriyaki chicken.

My friends stood, and the stereo was turned up loud. Music blasted around, and on the dance floor, bodies gyrated.

My cousin Katelyn glomped me, blonde hair flowing to the ends of her shoulder blades and chocolate eyes gleaming, plump red lips forming a wide smile against pale skin, a pleated black skirt swishing and a dark navy blue long sleeve sweater keeping her warm.

"Anna!" her younger brother happily yelled. Younger than me by four years, he was twelve, and had a lanky but strong body, dark, almost black eyes, and his brunette hair matched, cocoa skin going nicely against black pants and a gray shirt with a fedora.

"Hey Bren!" I smiled, giving him a hug back.

"Guys, this is Brenden, and Katelyn. They're Bella's siblings, and my cousins." I introduced.

Brenden gave a smile, and accepted handshakes from the boys, well, Tamaki and Honey gave a hug, but he was ok with that. Katelyn gave each of them hugs, and Kyoya blushed when she did so to him. She was younger than me by a year and therefore younger than him by a year

Next, diminutive Lonnie hugged me and the introductions continued as Zoe, Brittney, and all my other friends met my Japanese club mates.

"Well, aren't you guys gonna dance?" I teased, running to the dance floor. I gyrated with the people already there, and the floor cleared as I belly danced effortlessly.

My hips spun and I twirled and my hands twisted to frame my hips and then my upper body as it began moving. The beat swayed, and I dropped to the floor, climbing up with a bit of effort. Lonnie joined me, looking extremely sexy as she moved with twice the grace I had. She _had_ been my teacher…

We joined hands, and I spun her around my body once before we switched roles, and then we swung out before swinging in and our free hands landed together, faces less than an inch apart. Clapping started, and we smirked and bowed low to the reverent crowd.

I continued dancing as the song 'Apple Bottom Jeans' played, and I danced with the crowd, grinding and dropping to the floor when 'Shawty got low'. Many of the guys there went red as they spied my dancing.

Riot began, and I smiled happily as I sang along, to the delight of many. They requested a song, and I decided on a particular one.

"Please don't stop the music Please don't stop the music Please don't stop the music Please don't stop the music

It's gettin' late, I'm making my way over to my favorite place I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way Possible candidate, yeah

Who knew that you'd be up here, lookin' like you do You're making stayin' over here impossible Baby, I must say, your aura is incredible If you don't have to go, don't

Do you know what you started? I just came here to party But now we're rockin' on the dance floor, actin' naughty Your hands around my waist, just let the music play We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face

I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music DJ, let it play, I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop the Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music DJ, let it play, I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop the Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

Baby, are you ready 'cause it's getting close? Don't you feel the passion, ready to explode? What goes on between us, no one has to know This is a private show, oh

Do you know what you started? I just came here to party But now we're rockin' on the dance floor, acting naughty Your hands around my waist, just let the music play We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face

I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music DJ, let it play, I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop them Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music DJ, let it play, I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop the Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music Please don't stop the music Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music DJ, let it play, I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop the Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music DJ, let it play, I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop the Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music Please don't stop the music Please don't stop the music"

After the cheers were over, I faded into the crowd and made my way to the food, pouring myself some punch. I gulped it down, thirsty. I turned smiling as I sensed someone with their eyes on me. But I felt guilty and upset- I was here partying, while my younger sisters lay, vulnerable and alone, in a void, cold hospital.

But then a clamor erupted, and I saw my younger cousin thrown to the ground. My sight went red. I flew over to her, helping her up and putting her in a behind me, crouching in a defensive stance.

I hissed eyes narrowing as I assessed the situation. A woman with curling blonde hair down to the ends of her shoulder blades, a sharp face, and a petit figure stood there, glaring at me.

My lip curled up into a snarl. This bitch… At my party, too! And her own daughter!

Cold blue eyes observed as I stood in front of her younger daughter protectively.

"Why do you care about her? She's just going to fail." She stated.

I glared murderously, stating passionately, "I care about her because she is my family and I love her, you frigid bitch!"

Many people gasped at my language to an adult.

"You worthless brat! You traipsed off to Japan and took my daughter with you!" she yelled.

My lip curled in distaste, "She wanted to get away from you and your bastard of a husband! Do you know how much he abused them? I know you know, but you ignored it! Your own children were being hurt, and all you cared about was a guy with a freaking temper problem!"

"That little whore tried to seduce him! And you were no better, coming in and flaunting yourself." She snarled.

I howled in rage, jumping and grabbing her by her throat, I lifted her into the air, exerting pressure on her windpipe.

"EGOTISTICAL BITCH!" I screamed, throwing her.

Katelyn was crying, and I went to hug her, but she backed away from me, shaking. I looked at my hands- blood stained them. But how? I never broke the flesh… I never made her bleed, so why were my hands covered in blood?

I screamed animalistically, wheeling around and running, throwing the door open as I continued to pound my feet to the pavement. A screeching noise and a starburst of white light… and black eclipsed me.

~Time Skip~

I blinked heavily, eyes blurred and limbs weighing on my half-conscious mind, I saw sterile white, and tubes slithered along my flesh, a needle inserted in my veins. A sudden, prominent pain hit me, and I screamed. I heard some people talking, and then I blacked out again.

~Time Skip~

"Wh-where am I?" I mumbled through the thick mist.

A worried voice, light and cherubic, answered.

"Ari-chan, you're in the ICU. A car hit you when you ran from the party."

"I..C… U….?" I murmured. I bolted upright, knocking heads with a silky dark blonde mane.

"OW!" I cried.

"Sorry Ari-chan!" Honey apologized.

I stated freaking out, "Hospital? HOSPITAL!"

Crying, I tried to leap from the bed, but a set of strong arms held me in place firmly. I screamed at them to let me go, let me get up and leave, but it was no use. I attempted beating their arms with my fists. Finally, I hysterically collapsed into a fit of tears.

The arms pulled me to a warm chest, and I slept yet again as numbness filled me as the blurry outline of a woman walked up to the IV hanger and inserted a needle.

~TIME SKIP~

Once again, I came out of the coma, and looked up at a dark-haired guy that was sleeping next to me. I smiled gently, moved onto my side, put his arm over my waist, and snuggled into him to go back to sleep.

~CLUB POV~

"Did she just-"

"Cuddle with-"

"**Mori**?" the twins asked disbelievingly as the astonished hosts watched on.

Honey cheered as flowers and sparkles surrounded him.

Kyoya's glasses had slipped down his nose and his eyes were wide open in disbelief, while Tamaki's soul was floating near the ceiling.

Haruhi had a droll expression, and the twins were in shock.

Then they observed the peaceful expression on her face, long lashes brushing cheekbones and plump lips curved into a smile. Her hand rested over Mori's, and she rested against him.

Even though her ribs and stomach were stitched and taped up, she didn't appear to be in any pain; to the contrary, she looked happy, something not very often found on the only openly female member of the club.

The blonde, Katelyn, was sitting outside, upset and shaking, while Bella attempted to calm her down. Bella looked shaken, and her ashen face only made it more prominent, darting, emerald-like crystalline eyes searched the area every few minutes, as if expecting someone to come for her and her distraught sister.

A heavyset man walked along, hair red as the sun, and approaching the girls he began talking. Bella's lips trembled, eyes tearing up; Katelyn froze, eyes huge and terrified as he took Bella by the upper arm, pulling her and her sister down the hall.

The only hosts that noticed were Kyoya and Honey, and the latter slipped through the doorway and trailed after the man and the two girls…

The man pulled them into the room- where he started yelling, far enough away from human population to be heard. A loud slap was heard, and the sound of a yell. It had been a masculine yell, and a heavy weight fell, hitting the floor with a disgusting crack.

Honey charged into the room, eyes growing when he saw Katelyn on the ground, bruises marring her showing, pale upper arms and shirt pooled around her crossed arms as huge brown eyes identical to his wept; her sister was on the ground, a bit of blood flowing down her temple and dripping forlornly onto the bleach white floor, tiny form still except for the slight movement of her chest, heralding that she was alive. The man was breathing heavily, eyes dilated and his hand in the air.

He went to grab Katelyn, but Honey vaulted himself over the man, knocking him into a wall. Glaring, he called Kyoya, who had his private police force escort the man to the nearest police office.

He ran out of the room, yelling for a nurse. One appeared, frowning, but he pulled her to the room, revealing the redhead on the floor and the crying blond. She messaged back to the nurse's station for a gurney, checking for a pulse and any contusions. She had a large bump on her head, and an x-ray would be necessary to ascertain if she was alright.

Honey picked Katelyn up carefully, putting his jacket over her after pulling her sleeves up and covering her, he brought her back to the room, surprising the hosts- minus Kyoya.

He gently shook Ari awake and placed the young girl into her arms, and her expression turned positively murderous, scaring the petit host, not to mention the others, half to death. She began rubbing her back gently, singing and murmuring to the shaken girl softly.

Kyoya's eyes shifted into rock hardness, witnessing the scene. Not that it made him mad; it was the events that led to this that made him angry.

His knuckles turned white with the force he was exerting, and glasses glinted dangerously. Somehow, he cared for the little blond girl their only (openly) female member was comforting. She hadn't shied away from his cold, intimidating aura, but given him a warm hug, she hadn't mindlessly loved him for his looks like the sheep at school did, and she seemed to be intelligent, if fragile and glass-like. She was precious. Like a rare Ming vase. Much like the one Haruhi had broken.

Shocking the room, the door burst open, revealing an emaciated woman in a hospital gown covered with a soft, fluffy pink rose robe, fluffy, short red hair and pale skin, dotted with dark freckles and eyes turquoise and chocolate.

Taking in her features, in a second, Ari burst out, astonished, "_Mom?!_"

"Hi honey. I heard you were in here. They just let me up. I'm sorry. What happened?" Mrs. Castor fired off rapidly.

"Hey mom. Yes, it's ok, and… I kinda got run over." She sheepishly stated.

~Normal POV~

"_What?!_" Mom yelled, before shuddering.

"Momma! Don't do that!" I reprimanded, "I'm fine. I just have to stay here a few more days."

"Actually, Mrs. Shay, she isn't fine. She had three broken ribs, four fractured, and internal bleeding, a large gash on her stomach that required seventeen stitches, and when she hit the ground she got a sizeable concussion." Kyoya spoke up, until I glared at him at twice the intensity of his regular glare.

He just smirked. Mama gasped at the injuries, before calming down.

"You must be Kyoya. Ana told me about all of you. You must be Mori, and Honey, you're as adorable as she said. You twins are reminiscent of foxes, and Haruhi dear, you're lovely. And Tamaki, I believe you're just as Prince-like as I was told you were." Mom said, smiling as she faced each of the hosts in turn.

"You're all as handsome as Ana informed me. In different ways, of course." She continued.

"Hello, Mrs. Shay." Tamaki swiftly said, grabbing her hand and kissing it before continuing, "Now I know where our Princess got her looks."

"Thank you Tamaki." She replied.

"Mama!" I cried, blushing, looking down.

She frowned as she saw Katelyn bundled in my arms, shivering, bruises standing out starkly against the pale skin my father's family- well, our generation of his family- shared.

"Dear, what happened." She demanded.

I glanced down, replying, "I believe Chris assaulted her and Bell. Bell is getting a CT scan. He threw her on the floor, and she hit her head and was unconscious. Chris is downtown."

"Oh, good Lord." She gasped, moving to the bed and perching on the edge, she brushed thin, freckled hands through Katelyn's long, platinum locks.

"I heard what you did to Starlet." She quietly enunciated. I gulped.

"I can't say I'm proud that you threw her, but I am happy that you stood up for your cousins." She continued, and I let out a breath of relief.

"Yes Mommy." I replied softly.

"Let me take Katy. I'll be back tomorrow, don't worry. Boys, would one of you please stay with her tonight, and for the rest of her stay? I'd feel so much better." She requested.  
"Momma! I'll be fine!" I yelped.

"I'll stay." Mori stated quietly.

My mom smiled gently, "Thank you, Morinozuka-kun."

He nodded.

She got up, Katlyn being carried by Kyoya, of all people, a faint blush of pink across high cheekbones- damn, I'll have to give him 'the talk', and Honey, because I knew he liked Bella- and maybe Kate too. They walked out the door, headed for mom's bedroom on the third floor, west wing, room 317.

They left, the others following shortly after, but Mori stayed. Just like always.

"Thank you… for staying." I muttered.

He half-smiled, ruffling my hair very, very delicately.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer, wrapping bruised arms around his slim waist.

He sat down on the bed and I moved closer to him, settling into his side and letting my head rest on his upper arm. He wrapped it around me, careful not to touch anywhere my ribs. They burned dully, not enough to ask for morphine or any lesser drugs, which would only make me ridiculously loopy, like the day I had the biopsy.

We just sat there, silently contemplating each other.

I glanced at him, looking at him. Really looking at him. Remembering the sweet things he did for me. He found me, held me, comforted me, and cared for me. I... really think I like him. Maybe I even love him. Those little gestures, like now, when he stayed with me, cradling me like I was glass, and just being there. When he ruffled my hair, gave me towels- even though he saw me naked as a result-, and when he laid with me the… whenever it was that I rolled over and saw him there, the sleepover where he let me sleep curled into him while he warmed my coldness. Being broken didn't feel as… awful, as much of a deathly sensation when he was with me. I felt more… alive, despite how cliché it was.

Slowly, I sat up, until I was near his face, and kissed him, feather-light, on the cheek. I watched as his eyes grew to twice their normal size and he blushed beneath tanned skin. His eyes flew to my face, a light blush decorating my cheeks as well.

I looked away.

"Thanks again…" I trailed.

"Ah…" he muttered, still dazed.

~After another 6 days in the hospital~

"I CAN LEAVE!" I happily exclaimed, bouncing around in my mid-calf length grey sweatpants with a large cross of the same material on the side of my left thigh. My hair was put up into a bun with sticks, and a tee shirt clothed my upper body, navy blue with long sleeves and super-soft material.

I slipped on a pair of moccasin slippers lined in fur, and grabbed my blanket, rushing out into the parking lot and jumping into the passenger seat of the Impala. My brother was driving, and Mori was in the backseat, as he had stayed with me almost the whole time.

Finally out! Now we could go the Zoo, and New Orleans, to the Aquarium, and the IMAX, and maybe their Zoo too… That might be repetitive, so I guess we'll just go to theirs! It's bigger anyway, and then we can go to Café du Monde.

It would be so nice if we could be here for Mardi Gras. The King Cakes and parades are fantastically fun, not to mention amusing, confusing, crazy and chaotic.

But first, to go home to my nice, comfy bed and Jacuzzi and walk-in shower. My stereo and MP3 would also be appreciated. Extra amenities and entertainment would be welcome. But it was nice, with Takashi fawning over me. That was _very much _appreciated.

Anyways, I was wrapped up in my fluffy green blanket and we were on the way home. Immediately upon getting there, I stumbled into the house, called the animals, and made my way into my room, collapsing on the wonderfully familiar bed. Ah- home sweet home. Sleep sweet sleep.

The next day I woke up, bombarded with people wanting to see me. And one of the Hosts asked a question I didn't want asked. I needed to tell them. I would _have_ to tell them. Then maybe they would see me, understand me better.

"The reason why I love children so much, want them so much, is partly because of Thomas, partly because of my aunt, and partly because… I had a child. –insert gasps-. When I was fourteen, one of the older boys on my street took notice of me, and we were friendly acquaintances. I invited him over when my mom was asleep to look at some pictures. He came in, and when we were in my room, he cornered me, held me against the wall, stuffed a shirt in my mouth, and assaulted me… He raped me. Once or twice every week after that, he do it over and over, and the last time, he ran out of condoms. I got pregnant. After three months, I started showing, and my parents knew I was pregnant, but not under what circumstances. They were disappointed, but they would never make me give up the baby, especially with our history. I was in the hall one day, and I had been extremely stressed. It was my freshman year, and I had three important projects due that week, I had been up and down with the normal problems, and I was exhausted. I felt dizzy and sat down, and woke up later in the hospital. One of my teachers told me I had been found passed out in a puddle of blood outside my classroom. A nurse came in, and then I got the news- the baby had been lost due to stress. I was broken after that, almost robotic, and everyone was worried, my teachers, friends, and family, so I manned up and tried to get better." I exhaled.

"Oh my God! Poor Ari-chan!" Honey exclaimed, jumping up and hugging me.

I automatically rubbed his back in circles, a comforting mother.

"So now you know."

**And there we have it, the fourth chapter! YAY! I'm sorry that this has taken so long to get out, but it's hard making longer chapters, not to mention I'm super busy with school. It's not very fun being a freshman. But part of the fifth chapter is already written, so hopefully it will come out relatively soon. **


	5. Daddy Dearest

I do not own Ouran or any other copyrighted material.

* * *

"That was all in the past. Why don't we have some fun? Let's play truth or dare!" I exclaimed, met with nods and 'Ok's' all around.

START: TRUTH OR DARE

"So, Tono, guess you're first." Kaoru announced, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, of course. Dares are far more masculine." He flamboyantly stated.

"I dare you to give Kyoya a French kiss." He smirked.

Wide eyes all around. Tamaki choked, and Kyoya looked like he was ready to have a hernia.

Tamaki cowered. Mori covered Honey's eyes with his hand, and the kiss began.

-Forever scarred for life- the sign over Tamaki and Kyoya blatantly stated.

He chose Haruhi after lying incapacitated on the floor.

"Truth or Dare, my darling daughter?"

"Truth."

"Do you like me or the evil twins better?"

"Honestly… I don't know."

She spun the bottle, and it landed on Honey.

"Honey-senpai, what is your favorite thing in the world?" she asked after he said truth.

"Usa-chan, cake, oh, Takashi, and you guys!" he said cutely.

He spun, and it landed on me.

"Which do you pick, Ari-chan?" he asked.

"Oh… Hmmm... Truth."

"Describe your perfect guy."

Damn. He's evil! And he knows!

"Er… Strong, sweet, passionate, willing to stand up for what he believes in, amusing, uh… loyal, understanding, willing to indulge my whims…Oh, and able put up with my occasional moodiness and sweet splurges." I confessed.

I spun, landing it on Bella.

"Truth- I am not doing one of your insane, crazy, sadistic, not to mention sometimes illegal, dares." She huffed.

Giving her a look, I smiled my most disturbing smile. Even Kyoya flinched, if barely.

"How would you say you love someone?" I asked.

"Well… Be affectionate. I wouldn't tell them. Anyway… I'll kill you later. OK, Kyoya, are you gay?"

"No, Miss Shay." He glared, voice ice-cold. He had chosen Truth after she had chosen him.

We went around until it came back to me, Bella's evil smirk prevalent.

"I dare you to wear your lingerie for the rest of the game and then sleep in Mori's bed with him."

Mori's eyes widened and he blushed. I blushed crimson.

"YOU EVIL WITCH!" I gasped.

"Go." She evilly whispered, and I moped to my closet, stripping and pulling out my most cove-

"It has to be the most revealing you have!" she yelled.

"Dammit." I muttered.

I pulled out a tiny negligée that was like a maid's costume, and a matching G-string and bra that were barely lace.

I crept back out, trying to hide.

I sat carefully. Their eyes bulged, and I started shivering. Mori took his jacket off, looking away and handed it to me. I folded it around myself.

I spun the bottle again, landing on Bella, exacting my revenge.

"I dare you to make a sex tape and give it to me."

"Holy sh- Fine."

"Oh, and you have to incorporate bondage and food." I smirked. Revenge is sweet.

"Damn…."

I evilly laughed, making my chest move- eyes glued to it. I harshly popped the offenders.

I gave a very evil smirk.

She spun, and it landed on Mori. Poor man.

He chose Truth.

"Do you have a fetish and what is it?"

A blush crossed his cheeks.

"Maid fetish…"

"You mean-"

"When you had a nosebleed that day-"

"In club, it was because Ari-chan was wearing a maid's dress?" the twins asked.

He blushed harder, and I did too- he found me attractive.

He spun, landing on Kyoya, and we continued with the game for an hour or so, but finally I was nodding off.

I went to my room, sat on my vanity in my lingerie, and took my brush and combed my hair for a long time. Brushing my hair soothes me.

Humming, "Sarah smiles like Sarah doesn't care, she lives in her world so unaware, does she know that my destiny rides with her?"

I slid off the bench, rising gracefully before walking on tiptoe to Honey and Mori's room. I slipped through the partly open door without a sound, before walking soundlessly over to the taller senior's bed. I carefully climbed in, careful not to disturb his sleep. I crawled under the sheets, making sure to curl into ball. My head rested on a pillow, back to his.

I drifted off, sleep coming slowly as images of my sisters hooked up to IVs and wires and respirators whirled around in my un-obedient head.

**~MORI'S MIND (IN THE MORNING) ~**

Warmth was radiating off a body that was in my bed. This wasn't unusual. Mitsukuni slept in my bed a lot. This somehow felt different, and I liked it.

I got closer to the warm. It started but then relaxed, and a long limb wound its way around me. I was surprised. Who was in bed with me?

I opened my eyes, and went into shock. Arianna was in bed with me… wearing skimpy, maid-like lingerie… and my face was resting in her cleavage. _Dreaming… dreaming… nope. Still there. _ I was blushing like crazy, and she was still asleep. My arm rest on her butt, right below the negligée, and I had an embarrassing problem. One that was not going away anytime soon in the situation I was in. Curse hormones… and the fact that my kohai is so deliciously attractive.

Her pretty heterochromatic eyes flickered open, and she looked down- only to light up like a bulb at our predicament.

"!" she gasped, rolling off and out of the bed and landing on the floor.

Her clumsiness is so cute. Many things are cute about her… The long, silky hair, her eyes, her figure, her voice, her height… her laugh… I almost felt like slapping myself. I wished I could talk easier… But unfortunately, taciturn is my personality; or at least, my outward personality.

I got up and offered her a hand, and blushing, she accepted, letting my help her up. Her nightwear… a taste I could appreciate. She blushed again and rushed to her room, and I heard water being turned on.

**~POV~**

I was in the shower, my face as red as a tomato. I had woken up pleasantly enough, except for the fact that a) I was sleeping with Mori b) in my smallest negligée c) and he was in my cleavage d) and seemed to like it, not to mention we were cuddling.

Trying not to think about it too much, I scrubbed myself unnecessarily hard, enough to cause myself to turn pink. Rolling my eyes, I wrung out my soaking hair. It was so heavy it felt like a sopping wet towel. I grabbed my blue towel and swiped the water off my body. It annoyed me to no end, so I pulled the drier out and used it for once.

Finishing nearly half an hour later, I brushed the thick mess out and pinned it up into a bun at the base of my neck. Deciding on my exercise, I went to my room, pulled out a pair of tight dance shorts and a long-sleeved lycra top, and let my hand rest on the bar. I began stretching mildly, Bella watching on in amusement as I leaned down until I was nearly vertical, with my left leg making the line an angle. I stood on toe with my right foot, letting go of the bar before switching sides carefully.

I took a swig of water from the bottle on my table, and went to the dance room down the hall. I picked out a CD and put it in the stereo, and took my place as the intro started. I began dancing, letting my feet take me in circles and pliés. Little did I know that people had taken up residence at the far end of the room, lured by the music that was playing.

I started when applause rang out in the room, my father stating, "I haven't seen you do that dance in so long."

"It's very complicated, so I don't do it often." I replied, relaxing.

I turned to see the group of people standing in the open door, staring in wonder at me. Well, Bella was just chilling and watching, but all of them, including Kyoya and Mori, were wide-eyed.

"What? Never seen a ballet?" I smirked.

"Not one like that." The twins answer.

Honey jumps up and smiles, "That was great, Ari-chan! Right, Takashi?"

"Yeah." He says.

Blushing, I did a low bow, pushing through the crowd and making my way to the kitchen. I pulled two packages of breakfast sausage out of the fridge, putting them on, while I mixed up pancake batter. The sausages sizzled in the pan, and I drained the excess fat before submerging them in batter.

Tossing them in a pan, I rotated them easily, letting them brown as I stuck toothpicks into the top. I filled eleven plates, resting them on the large table and bringing two bottles of thick syrup, one bottle of sugar-free and an original.

Taking one of the pancake-wrapped sausages, I swabbed it in syrup and popped it in my mouth, licking my lips to get the stray syrup off. I then slid sticky fingers into my mouth, sucking to get the sugary stuff off of my hand.

"FOOD'S UP!" I yelled.

My brother trampled down the stairs, Bella following. They had stayed upstairs and showered. Each grabbed a plate, and then a chair, plopped down, and started scarfing.

"There's more, so ask if you're still hungry!" I chimed while I ate.

Finishing quickly, I ran into the living room to get to the stairs.

I tripped, and let out a soft scream as I tumbled forwards. My ribs! They hurt! Then I notice I'm not falling. I'm on top of someone, who just happens to have gorgeous silver eyes and luscious black hair, tanned skin, and a toned body. I'm sitting on his stomach, knees to either side, and I was braced against the floor with my arms, my face right up against his. He was blushing, an 'Awe' making its way into my frazzled brain.

A throat clearing woke me up, and I jumped backwards, murmuring 'Sorry' softly as I hold out my hand. He took it, and with a huge tug he was up, and then gravity worked and we were in the same position reversed. Lovely…

I looked up to Kyoya standing over us with a smirk, Katelyn behind him with a smile as she winked.

Rolling my eyes, I looked up at him and he was blushing harshly, pushing himself up.

"I need to go to Purr. I volunteer there on the weekends, and I'm sure they'd be grateful for some extra help." I mentioned.

The club decided to go, piling into the car after putting on a jacket, because it was cold. I'm cold-blooded though, so I get cold easier than most, and I put on a sweater and my jacket. Snatching the keys, I walked out the door, locking it behind me, and we left off for the shelter.

Opening the shelter's door, I walked in, announcing, "Mommy's home!"

Immediately, two people popped out, meows sounded, and barks rang.

"ARI, YOU'RE BACK!" one of them squealed.

She tossed herself on me, brown hair flying and blue eyes sparkling.

"Hey Anna. I brought some friends with me…" I trailed.

Smiling, I motioned towards the Club.

"Oh, I see you brought the Host Club. A bit of a harem, isn't it?" she asked.

"Uh… I guess you could say that…" I slowly stated.

"Well, this is my younger sister Liza." She introduced, the fifteen year coming forward with a smile on her youthful face, tanned skin and toned legs showing in the shorts she was wearing. Silky, curly brunette hair was pulled back into a messy tail, and bright brown eyes stared at the faces of the Club.

"Hey" she casually greeted.

I smiled, before hugging her, "Hey Cuz. It's good to be back."

"You and Liza are cousins?" Haruhi asked.

Nodding, I explained, "My mom's side. She's my second cousin."

"Liza-chan, why didn't we see you at the party?" Honey asked.

"Well, Honey-sempai, I was working." She said, nodding in his direction, before beaming at me, chirping, "And yours have been weepy since you left!"

"I didn't exactly have a choice…" I grumbled, opening one of the cages. A golden dog with bog brown eyes zoomed out, tail wagging, and jumped me. I fell to the floor.

"Hey Rose!" I cooed as she licked all over me.

All the sudden, I was practically trampled by animals, who were crawling all over me.

I laughed and glanced around. The cages hadn't been open before, or they would have stampeded me when I walked in… I saw Liza whistling innocently, a cloth swinging nonchalantly in her hands as she stared heavenward... ah, now I know who did it.

Laughing, I sat up, petting all the animals as best I could.

I heard a meow at the door, and I got up and went to the door. The others were absorbed by Liza telling them stories, but the tallest host noticed and followed me.

Opening the door, I saw a tiny kitten shivering in the frozen grass. I picked him up, petting him and holding him close, trying to get him warm.

**~Mori POV~ **

Soft black lashes framed large eyes that swirled mercury, ice blue, and chocolate, compassion and love showing as she glanced down. Brunette and red hair fell in gentle waves, unobstructed as it formed a blanket around her tiny form, her head barely reaching my collarbone, a knitted wool scarf around her graceful neck. A cotton sweater was pulled over a t-shirt, while form-fitting flared jeans covered proportioned thighs and leather cow girl boots, small, just like her.

She smiled, her pink lips plump and delicious, her maternal side emerging as she held the little kitten close against her chest, one hand supporting the rear and the other petting the fur ball with easy, calming strokes. The young kitten seemed to relax, its eyes closing and a rough purring coming from it.

Thin fingers with delicately long nails brushed through long, dark fur, and a finger tapped the pink nose.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked, docile, getting closer to me.

I nodded, and taking my hands, she positioned them before handing me the little bundle I held it close, a meow coming from him as he changed hands, realizing that she was no longer holding him. Snuggling closer for warmth, he gazed innocently up at me, fitting into my hand with ease.

She was standing so close, watching me pet the kitten. A soft flush was on her cheeks from the cold, hands sheathed in her sleeves. I wasn't cold, so carefully maneuvering, I handed her my jacket.

"Thanks." She stated softly, pulling it over her shoulders, snuggling like the kitten into the warmth it offered.

A contented smile flitted over perfect lips, and we were so close… I just had to bend down a little… No!

I would not make a move on my kohai! That would just make things very awkward, especially since Honey liked her cousin.

Not to mention that I'm not good enough for someone like her, who sacrificed so much… she needs a more talkative, passionate person. In the game… she said she wanted someone 'passionate' and 'amusing'. I was neither.

She moved to go inside, and I followed her with the kitten. It mewed when she left its sight. I had a feeling she would be taking it with her.

**~NEXT MORNING, REGULAR POV~**

All of us piled into the car for the hour and a half drive to New Orléans. I was seated in between Liza and Mori, with Honey on his other side, Bella next to him. We had rented a larger van for the rest of our stay, which would be over in two days. We arrived in New Orléans fairly easily, pulling up to the aquarium. Our tickets had already been paid for, so all we had to do was enjoy ourselves.

We had finished at the aquarium after about eight hours and everyone was exhausted. I was cuddling a stuffed otter Mori had bought me after observing that I had liked the otters best. I had thanked him a lot, blushing profusely, and smiling happily. We were now in the car, heading home, and Mori was sitting next to me.

Blinking sleepily, he mumbled, "Arianna, you're so cute. You're like a little kitten, all sweet and fluffy and playful."

My mouth dropped open, eyes wide as I stared at the male whose head was resting on my shoulder. Moving his head, his nose brushed my neck and I shivered.

"You smell nice, like strawberries and honeysuckle."

His breath moved over my neck, and a blush rouged my face. Luckily, most of them were too tired to notice, but that was a bad thing; he had fallen asleep, on my shoulder, breath fanning across my sensitive neck, scarred as it was from a childhood habit, it tickled and felt ridiculously sensual.

His hair brushed across my shoulder, and even through the fabric I felt it. I felt almost hyperactive to the breezy touches.

**~POV~**

In the hospital, two sets of eyes opened, one pair ruby and the other sapphire. Pale skin shone with perspiration under fluorescent lights, rhythmic beating resounding around the room. Lying on a couch in the room was their mother, sleeping restfully. Sharing a glance, they settled back down, eyes shutting and breathing evening out.

**~POV~**

The concert was amazing. The lead singer was ridiculously sexy, fluffy black hair covering half his chiseled faced, long lashes framing wide gold eyes that were trimmed with light black liner. He rocked black motorcycle boots and gray skinny jeans, a black sweater with a sleeveless top underneath, a red tie accent cheerful. His voice was super flowing, and I sang along.

"Hey, sweet pipes, come up and sing for us!" he yelled directly at me.

Blushing, I nodded, making my way towards the stage, feeling self-conscious in my cute but simple outfit. A one-shouldered satin shirt clung to my curves, the navy shimmering under the stage lights, a tie not unlike his own, but in black overlaid with lace, a pair of short shorts and heeled black boots that were cuffed over. Thigh high socks in thick, horizontal bands of black and gray clutched my legs. Long, black detached gloves went from mid upper arm to wrist, with two layers of lace making calla lilies around my wrists and hands.

"So, what cha gonna sing for us, sweet pipes?" he asked.

"Name's Ari, and I guess I can sing for ya." I fell into a teasing routine, reaching up and catching the mike he tossed me.

"I'll be singing 'Bleed It Out'!" I pumped.

"Yeah here we go for the hundredth time

Hand grenade pins in every line

Throw 'em up and let something shine

Going out of my fucking mind

Filthy mouth, no excuse

Find a new place to hang this noose

String me up from atop these roofs

Knot it tight so I won't get loose

Truth is you can stop and stare

Run myself out and no one cares

Dug a trench out, laid down there

With a shovel up out of reach somewhere

Yeah someone pour it in

Make it a dirt dance floor again

Say your prayers and stomp it out

When they bring that chorus in

I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away

I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away

I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away

Just to throw it away, just to throw it away

I bleed it out, go, stop the show

Choppy words in a sloppy flow

Shotgun, I pull, lock and load

Cock it back and then watch it go

Mama help me I've been cursed

Death is rolling in every verse

Candy paint on his brand new Hearse

Can't contain him he knows he works

Fuck this hurts, I won't lie

Doesn't matter how hard I try

Half the words don't mean a thing

And I know that I won't be satisfied

So why try ignoring him?

Make it a dirt dance floor again

Say your prayers and stomp it out

When they bring that chorus in

I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away

I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away

I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away

Just to throw it away, just to throw it away

I bleed it out

I've opened up these skies

I'll make you face this

I pulled myself so far

I'll make you face this now

I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away

I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away

I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away

Just to throw it away, just to throw it away

I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away

I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away

I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away

Just to throw it away, just to throw it away

I bleed it out

I bleed it out

I bleed it out"

Doing a final pose, I left the stage, running back to my group. I high-fived Bella. The concert was over after the final song, and we were just leaving, Bella and I's arms around each other's waist.

"Babe, let's get some drinks." The lead singer yelled.

I grimaced. He was cute, but drinks with him were way out of the question.

"No thanks." I replied, casually walking away.

He grabbed my wrist, but Mori took ahold of his, glaring. Black released my wrist slowly, and I walked forward a bit, letting Mori catch up.

Taking his hand, I murmured, "Thank you."

I pressed my lips to the back of his hand, and then let go, running ahead to tackle one of the twins for a piggyback ride.

**~NEXT MORNING~**  
"Yay! We're going to Daddy's house today!" I yelped, bouncing around, suitcases stacked up and ready to go.

The others were lounging around and waiting for him to get here. A large golden van veered towards us. Stopping, my father got out. Red gold hair was trimmed neatly, soft as usual, a black mustache on his upper lip, and a goatee on his chin.

"DADDY!" I screamed, glomping him.

"How's my sweet pea?" he responded, twirling me in a circle and kissing me on my forehead.

Coming to a stop, Bella greeted him with a "Hey Uncle Darin."

"Hey Bella. Who's everyone else?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This is the Host Club daddy. Mori, Honey, Kyoya, Tamaki, Haruhi, and I'm staying with the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru."

"If any of you try anything with my daughter, I'll stick a shovel up your ass so far it comes out your mouth, while gutting you like a fish." He smiled.

They all shivered.

"Well, we should get going if we're going to get there before dark!" I called, jumping into the seat in the middle of the center row. I was once again between Mori and Bella. Honey sat right next to Bella, sharing a seat.

The car was started, and the journey began.

**~LATER~**

The sun was almost down, thick thatches of darkening blue patched the sky, hovering over orange and pink undertones. It was beautiful against the sprawling house that my grandparents owned. A fifty-foot driveway led uphill sharply to the double garage, a large building standing at the far side of the curving drive, which covered the entire opening front. A little garden was in between the house and the shop, with a Japanese Plum tree towering up, several hedge bushes and wild roses taking up the rest, where a rustic barrel and pump fountain grew lily pads.

I jumped out of the car, gathering up a few of my bags, hauling them inside, and calling, "MIMI, WE'RE HERE!"

"Oh, good! I was starting to worry!" my grandmother said from the kitchen. When I walked in from the side entrance, which was the garage, there was a hallway that had the laundry room to the immediate left, a bathroom to the right, and further down, at the end of the hallway, a door leading to the back porch, and the one slightly back led to my grandparent's room and luxurious bathroom. I walked further in, a small area had another door to the back porch, which was the only one we really used, and the kitchen, an open doorway leaving nothing to the imagination as a long, pretty table with a bench on one side and chairs on the other were there, along with a display cabinet and a larger cabinet that had letter and a large candle shaped like a cinnamon roll on it, a framed country picture having four stick figures, one of me, Bella, Katelyn, and Brenden.

The kitchen was fairly simple, a new oven, a double fridge, a stand in the middle, with the sinks and a large counter with a bar jutting into the open area, which the living room was beyond, a huge TV cabinet holding a gigantic TV, a large sofa and three chairs situated about the room, a coffee table in front of the couch, a taller station by one of the chairs, and past that was a different section that held all the other beds and baths. There were two hall baths, and six bedrooms, three with bathrooms.

I went to put my stuff up, the laminate wood floors sparkling and the cream carpet that the bedrooms have clean. I glanced at my dad's room; he had three computers and a small TV. My laptop was in its bag, heading for my room. Well, our room. It would be me, Bella, Haruhi, and Katelyn sharing the spacious girl's room. There were three smaller rooms, one for each of us girl cousins, and Haruhi would share with me. Mine held a four-poster queen bed with draping, sheer sea-foam colored curtains that set off the light blue that was used. I had designed the room; what else would you expect?

A laptop tray in dark mahogany(matching the bed frame) was settled on the floor, and I set my laptop backpack over it, putting my luggage to the side. Taking my time, I went back to the kitchen to exchange greeting hugs and kisses with my grandmother; she was fairly tall at five foot five, with fluffy red-gold hair in a simple but pretty fashion around her face, makeup on and face smiling. She greeted the boys easily, telling them to call her Mimi or Dora. I took the back door and got to the porch. I whistled.

A giant blur had me dropped in a second.

"Hey Hooch!" I giggled. He covered me with slobber until I commanded, "Up."  
He rose from me, and he did the classic torso down, tail wagging in the air play position. He was a red French mastiff, and stood at about 5" even.

"Uh uh, where's Raven?" I asked.

Soon after, a silver and black fur ball rushed at me, but I braced myself this time. Unlike Hooch, Raven was a more reasonable size, coming to mid-thigh instead of shoulder height. She was an extremely rare silver and black German Shepherd that my uncle had paid handsomely for. She was a darling though, always sweet.

I motioned for the club to stay back, before seriously telling Hooch, "Friends. No attacking, ok?"

He held up his paw, and I motioned them forward. They all seemed reluctant though, so I smiled at Haruhi and gently took her hand, putting it on his head. He rumbled but with a firm tap on the nose from me, was fine. He rubbed up against her hand, wanting to be petted. Well, a dog is a dog, unless it's a cat.

The club members warmed up to him, and Bella was sitting in the steel two-seater, rubbing Raven. The back porch ran the length of the house, a hedge row at the edge, and it had a long wooden swing at the left end, and firewood on the right, and next to the swings was a chair of the same type as the two-seater, which was opposite it. A table was on the other side of the chair, a match on the other side, a large stand of fishing poles close to the wall. A grill was in front of the protruding wall. Then there was a few feet of space, the door, and then some shoes and a bench with a round table in front, with the firewood on the other side. Rugs were spread underneath all the furniture and in front of the swing. I sat on the swing.

Giving Hooch a last kiss, I went back inside, pulling a cup out. A gallon of milk was set beside the cup, and a yellow box of chocolate milk powder. I pulled a long-handled spoon from the drawer next to the fridge and using it, I dumped three towering spoonful's of powder into my glass of milk, stirring expertly. I sighed when I drank it from a spoon. It was a quirk of mine, I suppose.

"Malaysia! Tanzania!" I gently called.

Two large, lengthy cats prowled out of the laundry room. They looked like miniature servals, minus the bobtail and huge ears. Their tails waves as the pranced towards me. I sat on the ground, patting my lap after putting my blue plastic cup down. Tanzi got in my lap. Mally pouted and sat beside me. I put a hand on each one, rubbing them in tandem.

"Guys! This is Malaysia, and this is Tanzania. We call them Tanzi and Mally though." I told them.

"Careful of the claws." Bella warned. Sending her a glare, I cuddled Tanzi.

"Leave my baby alone." I growled, sending shivers down their backs. Smirking, I picked up Tanzi and set her off to the side, getting up and once again going outside before TV and computer time, which was the before-bed period.

I led them to the back.

"Ok, there are five bedrooms. We girls are gonna stay in the girl's room… Well, rooms. Haruhi will stay with me again. So, my dad and each of my uncles have a room, so there are two spare rooms, two beds in each. And we can make nice pallets with all the extra blankets." I informed.

"We'll take one bed!" the twins exclaimed.

"Of course…" I mumbled. I directed them to the first room.

"Kyoya, I assume you'll want the other room?" I asked.

"Correct, as always, Miss Rowan."

"Go ahead. Mori, Honey, you'll share with Kyoya." I decided.

Looking at Tamaki, I motioned to the twin's room. "Well, looks like you'll get a bed. I'll go get the blankets. Mori, I'm guessing you're sleeping on the pallet?" He nodded. "You can come with me then. I'll show you all where the blankets are if you need them."

I went back into the living room, where my grandfather was watching TV.

"Hello Pawpaw!" I enthused.

He smiled, "Hey Maddie. Ya'll finally got here, hunh?"

"Mhm. I'm just gonna get some blankets for the boys. One's going to be sleeping on a pallet."

"All right."

Going to the right, there were two closets in the short hallway. Opening the one on the left, they all gasped. There were twenty or thirty blankets stacked on top of one another, with ten or so pillows of all sorts on the side. Each blanket was different. There was an LSU themed throw, a Saints throw, a large purple and gold sleeping bag, which was mine, seven or eight country comforters, some duvets, and more quilts. I pulled out three duvets, and my sleeping bag, along with four pillows.

Walking into the extra room, I laid down the first duvet expertly, quickly pushing the next two on top. I arranged to pillows two by two, and then I put the sleeping bag on top.

"There!" I completed, "That should be comfy enough. I used to just sleep with a throw and the sleeping bag."

"But… you have that four-poster queen bed." Haruhi commented.

"What?" twins gasped.

"We all do. I designed the rooms a few years ago. I spend a good chunk of time here over the summer and breaks, and the girls practically live here at those times, along with Bren. So, he has a room, there's a guest room, and our room, with Bella's dad's, my other uncle's, and my dad's."

"But why are there two rooms with two beds, and not one with one and another with two?" Honey asked.

"Good question. Bren's friend Lance spends the night a lot, and they got a bed in his room for Lance. Bren's sleeping in his dad's room, or my uncle's room for the time we're here. And we ought to get to bed, we have a long day tomorrow. "

"First, I would like to see your room, Miss Rowan." Kyoya requested.

"All right. It's really nothing special." I shrugged, opening the door. The larger room had a three-foot space with three doors spread out, and on the right there was a white door with towel hanging from a rack.

"This is my room." I showed, pushing the door to the far left open, with my name stenciled in gold, graceful cursive letters.

My bed was situated on the back wall on the right side of the room, a small, antique dresser in the upper left corner, a docking station with speakers settled on top. A desk with a blue lava lamp and regular lamp was a foot away from the dresser, a wire trash basket in silver in between them. The desk had three equally sized cubby holes, one holding art supplies, another fabric, thread, batting, and needles, and the last had several art book and writing guides. The walls were textured teal, the bed almost reached the ceiling, and delicately carved posts spiraled upwards, hooks holding long, soft bunches of sea-foam green chiffon fabric, the ends just above the floor. The posts were connected by round railings, which the fabric was draped over. The end of the bed had the curtains pushed aside, a chaise at the end, in a soft powder blue, just like the comforter that was powder blue with gold vine stitching and a spring green underside. On the wall there was a small bookshelf in mahogany, just like the laptop desk that was resting off to the side of my bed. A fluffy shag rug in bright blue rested under the chaise.

"Welcome to my room. I hope you have a lovely stay." I sarcastically mentioned as they stared.

"Wow Ari-chan, you have style!" the twins cheered.

I rolled my eyes, "You haven't noticed until now? I did the other rooms too."

"Cool! Can we see the other two rooms?" they asked.

"I don't see why not…"

I walked out, opening the next door, a large frame with Adam Lambert in black and white in it.

'Bella' was spray painted in black and hot pink. Opening her door, they were shocked again.

Her room was pinstriped black and hot pink, the bed low and onyx with a pink bedspread and storage drawers, a black desk with two lamps, a laptop, and many works by her surrounding it in silver frames. A black area rug was on the floor, one wall spray painted in neon colors. A small rifle was in one corner, and Tamaki started shrieking.

"Will you chill? It's a BB rifle for target practice. She's a damn sharpshooter with the thing. My pistol was up, so you didn't see it." I calmed.

"Ah."

"Next is Kate's room." I demurred, opening the door on the far right, having 'Katelyn' printed on it in pink sports letters.

Kate's room was far different. Her bed was princess style, thin white poles sprouting up, and joined by curving bars. It had a pink silk canopy, and the bedspread was a soft pink, super fluffy, with matching accent pillows and four larger pillows. She didn't have a desk, but a vanity and a big jewelry stand. Makeup and nail polish covered the surface, but not in a crowded way. Jewelry was also strewn over the surface. A pink bean bag was in one corner, and black zebra stripes ran the top half of the walls.

"Kate is the girliest, if you couldn't tell…" I caustically added as we left the rooms.

Once we were in the main hallway, I showed them the bathrooms, adding that I would wake them up for breakfast in the morning.

I went back to my room, sinking into my bed with a histrionic groan. I got up one last time, going to the bathroom, washing my face and ears, covering my tattoo with the balm, and going back into my bedroom, changed into a pair of small men's navy blue silk boxers and a silver sparkle-striped navy tank with spaghetti straps. I shoved the covers down, sliding between them and pulling them back up to my shoulders, and drifted away.

**~NEXT DAY~**

I woke up to the smell of frying bacon. Rushing into the bathroom, I brushed my teeth, washed my face, brushed my hair, and ran into the kitchen. I took a seat at the bar after saying good morning and hugging Mimi and Pawpaw. Daddy was outside smoking, along with Uncle Brent. Mimi had bacon frying, pancakes cooking, sausages frying, sausage patties, French toast, regular toast and breakfast pizza cooking, along with grits and oatmeal. All kinds of juices were out, and things like butter, cinnamon, sugar, powdered sugar, salt, pepper, and utensil and napkins. I had told all the families ahead of time of our resident cake fiend, Honey. She had a triple layer chocolate cake with strawberries ready for him.

I went into our room, gently waking my cousins. Next was the twin's room, with Tamaki. He was extra excited. Finally, the last room. I opened the door, and Mori was already up, dressed, and had his shinai out.

Whispering, I told him, "Breakfast is ready, so you might want to wait a bit."

He nodded and exited the room. Now for the blood pressure monsters.

"Honey…. My Mimi has a big chocolate cake with strawberries for you and Usa-chan." I murmured to him. He stirred and rubbed his eyes sleepily with closed fists. Smiling, I helped him up.

"Kyoya, my grandmother fixed us breakfast, so if you want any coffee, you need to get up soon."

He growled, but started making movements to get up.

I got up to my seat at the bar, serving myself some bacon, fresh fruit, milk, a pancake, and grits. I plopped a giant pat of butter into the grits, and spread some on my pancake, then came syrup, with some extra for my bacon. I had strawberries and whipped cream, blackberries with sugar, and pineapple, extra sweet. Nothing was blooming or ripe since it was winter, and there were no baby birds in the box, I assumed. But I decided to check.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, a large snake nestled in the box, almost biting me but for Mori tackling me aside. It was a good thing, as the snake was a copperhead. One bite, and I could die before I got to a hospital.

My dad came running, and taking a shovel, hit the box, the snake falling out. Mori had carried me several dozen feet away after he grabbed me. My dad firmly sliced the reptile's head off with the shovel head. I shivered. I had a healthy respect, but they were scary. Or, they could be.

"Let's go riding…" I whispered, drifting towards the white building, using the side entrance. Inside, there was a square that took up about a sixth of the space, which was the bathroom. On the same side, there were two large windows, covered with wire and open. Beneath them were buckets of all sizes, and off to the side was a cluttered table littered with fishing paraphernalia, from bait to hooks, lines, and sinkers. On a long rack opposite of the bathroom were at least forty fishing poles, in every color, size, and shape. In the middle of the shop was an old blue Camaro body, with an engine resting in the air by a hook. On the same side lengthwise as the bathroom, there was a rack filled with holes that held shovels, rakes, and other gardening implements, along with fertilizer and ant poison. Further down was all sorts of tools and tanks, and on the other side of the body, there were bikes, around fifteen. The smallest was a tricycle, and the biggest were adult mountain bikes. I spotted mine near the front, a psychedelic blue purple, with silver handlebars and black grips. I shoved the aluminum alloyed door, large enough for two cars to drive in at once, up, and it stayed there. I maneuvered my bike through, and Bella took a red bike.

"Uh, hey, Ari… What are those?" the twins asked.

I frowned. "You've never seen a bike?"

"Noooo…." They trailed.

I wanted to bang my head against something.

"Ok, watch me, and I'll teach all of you…"

I slipped on my bike, pedaling forward and picking up speed I raced down the road, doing an abrupt U-turn and arriving back at the house in two minutes.

"Get the idea?" I asked, practically begging.

"Yeah… Uh… No."

"This is gonna be a pain in my ass." I muttered, "Ok. First, choose a bike. No, I'll choose one for you. Mori, get the biggest blue one, Kaoru, Hikaru, one of the larger bikes, Haruhi, take a medium, Honey, get one of the 20", Tamaki, both you and Kyoya get the larger bikes."

"All right, get on your bikes like I am now. Good. Put your weight on one of the pedals and push down. Yes, I know, the other comes up. Push them alternately. Good. Oops. Honey, you're fine, up. Do it again. Nice. Keep going. Ow. That hurt. Haruhi, be careful, don't shift like that, you're unbal- Never mind. Keep your weight even as you move. Yes, that's right. You can't stop or you'll do- that. Come on, up. I gave myself a concussion riding once, a scratch is no excuse. Good control Mori. Oh crap! Kaoru, careful, no trying to run over your brother! All right, I think you've kinda got it. Let's try it on the road. I'll show you a few tricks that you can do after you practice for a while."

"How long have you been riding, Ari-chan?"

"Since I was four, Honey."

"Wow! Ari-chan must be really good, right Takashi?"

"Yeah."

They all looked a bit silly, but the concept was grasped, so I pedaled through the grass to the road, and to gain speed, stood up on my bike, easily keeping balanced and going through the curves of the road. Then I sat back down, coasting it at the same speed with one hand. I turned back, pedaling once again until I arrived at a stop, still coasting, but with my knees and not my hands.

"See, once you get the hang of it, it's really easy, and you can learn all sorts of tricks!"

"That was cool, Ari-chan! Can you teach me?" Honey asked.

"Sorry Honey, but that riding was a result of years… I doubt I could teach you all that in a week. But maybe we can get bikes and go riding in Japan, ok?"

"That sounds fun!"

"Yeah, it kind of does…"Haruhi mused, Tamaki cheering in the background and Kyoya was muttering something to the effect of 'raise profits by 5.773 percent…'

"Have you guys ever gone fishing?" I inquired cautiously.

None of them responded in the affirmative. Shaking my head, I checked my reel and rod out.

Pulling down a moderately sized rod, I showed it to Tamaki, followed by a slightly larger rod to Kyoya, Haruhi the smallest except for me and Bella's, and then Honey, with a slightly bigger rod. Mori came last, getting a larger pole.

I went to the side of the shop, taking a large clear cup and dipping into a bag of catfish feed. I held the cup, and moving to a space between the door and bathroom, I reached into a mass of sticks that were leaning up against the wall. I took an ivory colored bamboo staff, coming up to my shoulder. I held it softly, taking a moment to stare at it. There was a leather cord at the top, tied off to make a loop, a heart was carved into it about an inch down.

"You have bamboo here?" Tamaki and the twins asked.

I exited the shop, and headed for the back, not bothering to check if they were still following me. I traversed the back of the shop, coming to the other side. There was a clump of twenty-foot tall bamboo. Turning around, I gestured to it with a raised eyebrow. I walked further along the side, between several ivy covered trees. Here, many pots and plants were scattered, pots randomly having plants in them, others filled with dirt, some stacked and more empty.

I brushed my hand along a miniature wagon, overgrown with two types of ivy. English ivy, and regular, the leaves heart-shaped.

"Remember this?" I asked quietly.

Bella nodded.

**~MORI POV~**

She was incredible! Those tricks on bikes… they were perfectly performed with the practice of years. They may have not been very complicated, but they were ridiculously graceful. She was talking about fishing, giving everybody poles. I had seen it done once or twice on TV, but never done it personally. It looked interesting enough… Then Tamaki and the twins asked a question, and she was quiet, more withdrawn. We walked out to the other side of the back of the building, where she motioned to a large section of twenty-foot high bamboo. She continued walking forward, where there was an open area with trees surrounding it. In the clearing there were pots and plants, and a little wagon overgrown with ivy. She murmured something to her cousin in a low voice I couldn't hear, suddenly looking upset. I frowned.

**~REGULAR POV~**

Mori frowned, and I did too. This was a melancholy, and it was something I didn't particularly like.

So I smiled, running down to the waterfront. Frogs jumped around, most as tiny as my thumbnail. The grass was tall, up to my waist, and the ground was a bit boggy. The others followed at a more sedate pace. I was happy here, where I could have fun and be free. I hated being caged. I tossed the catfish feed into the water.

I stared out for a few more minutes before asking if they wanted to go swimming. They seemed happy enough, so I put my staff up so I could stop by the closet next to the back hallway bathroom, grabbing a ton of towels. After all, it would be us three girls and the club, making for an even ten people.

We got into the van and drove a bit before arriving at a secluded beach-like boat dock and unloading station.

We parked the van, I dropped my cover up, tossed off my sandals, and ran down the dock. I dived into the ten feet deep water, landing and the bottom and bouncing back up. I laughed as I bobbed on the frisky waves, beaming. Swimming was my favorite activity. I twirled around in the water like a mermaid or seal, happy as I could be. No troubles, and I was weightless. I kept swimming until I was at the shallows, climbing out and running back down the pier, jumping again and again. Bella and I even jumped off together a few times!

I saw the younger boys and Honey doing dives, and grinned. I saw Mori swimming in perfect form, body in line. I was a more instinct driven swimmer, while he was a more instructed. It was interesting to see. I had over eight years of lessons, but I was still not in good form. I was the best swimmer, and the fastest, if not the strongest in my class. I had taken to water like a fish.

I did a backflip in the water, coming up grimacing and snorting because the water had gotten in my nose.

I kept swimming until my chest got heavy with exertion, and I laid a towel out on the dock, applying sunscreen and lying out, sunning myself like a cat. I was reasonably happy as I watched everyone enjoy themselves at the mini-beach. I put my ear buds in, putting "Across the Line" on. I loved Linkin Park, Skillet, and Three Days Grace… anything Rock-ish.

I sang along under my breath. I closed my eyes, but didn't fall asleep, for once. Sleep was healthy, but I would burn if I fell asleep here… or maybe I would be shoved into the water and I would drown… Nah, one of the guys would save me. Bella wouldn't, I knew that much.

By then, we had been there several hours, and I decided it was time to go. We all looked a bit drowned.

Giggling at the thought, I called, "Let's go! If we go now, we can get snow cones!"

"What's a-"

"Snow cone?"

"A snow cone is finely crushed ice with different types of flavored syrup on it. I like Blue Bubblegum and sometimes Wedding Cake, but it's really sweet, so I try not to get it too much!" I told them.

It was true. Ever since I was little, I would get Blue Bubblegum, and ever since then, one of the nicknames I have from my stepdad is 'Blue Mouth Corndog'. Why, I'll never know.

We got back into the van, towels covering us and the seats. Soon, a small building was in sight, and it was on the road to the house. I parked, eagerly opening the door and rushing up to the window, immediately ordering a small Blue Bubblegum.

Bella came up and added a small Tiger's Blood to my order, and Katelyn doubled that. Then, I ordered Haruhi a Strawberry, and Honey had Wedding Cake. The twins got Peña Colada, and Tamaki ordered a Wedding Cake. Kyoya declined one. Mori, to my surprise, decided to try Blue Bubblegum. I smiled at him, assuring him it was really good.

My order popped out, and I took the plastic spoon, dipping into the round top. I savored the sweet flavor that I rarely had, as where I lived had few Snow Cone stands.

Bella and Katelyn came next, taking bites as well. Some of the juice got on my hand, and I licked it up, humming at the taste. Haruhi liked hers, if the blush on her face was anything to go by, as did the others. I was happy when Mori ate the whole thing, humming like I had been. I couldn't help but think he looked really cute with his mouth blue.

I told him as much, and to my amusement, a blush highlighted his cheekbones.

"You do to…" I heard him say as I walked towards the van. I froze for a second before relaxing. I was blushing as hard as the Tiger's Blood, and that was maroon!

I backed out of the lot, driving back to the house and parking in the main drive, in front of the shop.

We were back at the house, and supper was getting cooked. I could smell it. There was corn, lots of rolls, green beans, ham, roast, macaroni and cheese, and plain noodles for me. I detested mac and cheese. I filled my plate with ham and rolls, noodles with salt and butter, and then spotted baked potatoes on the counter. I snatched one, putting butter, salt, cheese, sour cream, and bacon bits on top, stirring until it was all melted together. I hungrily ate a bite, digging in. The others had fixed their plates, my grandmother explaining any food they didn't know about. I continued eating, as it had been a long day.

Tomorrow would be Saturday, our day for fishing trips hours long and bikes rides around the long loop that made up the greater part of the neighborhood. Tomorrow would be a long day, one that I would need energy for, especially after today's excitement.

* * *

**Sorry this is soooo late (well, not really, because I'm not stupid enough to believe I'll actually make any deadlines…), and short, but I wanted to get this up in time for the New Years! Have good holidays, hope your Christmas, Hanukkah, and Kwanza was good. Love, Neko! **

**P.S. Sorry for any mistakes. I was half asleep while writing parts, and then I wanted to get it out early. **


	6. Singing or Swim

I do not own Ouran or any copyrighted material.

* * *

The time at my dad's passed quickly, all of us eating, playing, or practicing. Once we had a party out in the shop with the giant stereo system my grandfather had put out there.

Today we decided over threat of boredom, to go swimming once again. Snow cones were mandatory, of course. I changed into a bikini of gold fabric, asking Bella to tie the back, and the neck. The bottoms had two connecting ties with chains on the outside of the hips. I though they looked pretty. I put my cover up on, and after assisting Bella and Kate with their suits, we went back outside and met up with boys, who had their towels draped over their shoulders. I blushed when I looked at Mori's torso. I mean, damn, toned much? Almost makes me feel jealous…

But we piled into the van, and I started the engine, driving to a different beach. This one was much more crowded, and large. The water was a bit chilly, but it was Louisiana, so it was still around sixty degrees, probably higher. I stripped off my cover up, running downhill with the other girls, wading out into the deeper water and submerging. My hair floated on top of the water, like the nymph's hair in _'Hylas and the Nymphs'_.

"COME ON IN!" I yelled to the boys, popping out of the water for a moment.

I happily splashed about, Honey calling over to us every once in a while to see us swim. Mori once again swam perfectly, staying in one place with Honey on his back even in the strong currents.

It was pretty cute, and the way his muscles moved…. I was almost drooling. Shaking my head, I jumped in, doing a continuous barrel roll. The odd thing about the way I swim was that I used my legs and not my arms, using my feet and not my hands.

I swam back to shore with ease, and lay down on the dock to get some sleep, a towel covering me to keep me from getting sunburnt. After another few hours of fun, we slipped off home, getting the traditional snow cones.

The following day was spent fishing and biking, at which most of the boys had gotten proficient at. I was still better, of course, but that was to be expected; I had ridden for over eleven years, after all.

**~TIME SKIP~**

It was our last day in America, and the girls and I had planned a special performance, specifically for the boys. All of us were participating, which meant, I, Bella, Katelyn, Liza, Anna, and the girls, who were out of the hospital, were performing. This was gonna be amazing.

Just our outfits alone were astonishing… Well, let's just say 'ravishing' is a good adjective for what the boys are going to want to do. We were all in leather booty shorts and tube tops. I laid out a navy pair with silver snowflakes, and a top of the same design. It would stop just above my bellybutton. Bella also laid out her outfit: black booty shorts with neon pink paint spatters, and Katelyn wore gold shorts and a black and gold top that had thick horizontal stripes. Liza's was cherry red, little skulls dotting the fabric, and her sister had light blue with dark blue polka dots. My sisters would be wearing opposite clothes, Rire wearing ruby-red and Ravi wearing sapphire blue, tight black vests over their tops. I had a pair of knee-high stiletto boots, buckles tight, balance good, even in the twiggy heels. They all wore stilettos, and for this number, we also had little trailing swags of netting like tails, matching our costumes. We had corsets for this one too, and all black booty shorts. The others were for the other acts. This one was fun. I had a dark blue velvet corset, Liza red, basically after the colors we had for the other acts, without the patterns.

I went out, covering in a floor-length leather duster.

"You guys ready for us?" I yelled.

"YEAH!" The twins yelled back.

I smirked, "Well girls, you heard them."

They came out, wearing their full costumed regalia. The boy's eyes' nearly popped out of the heads. I tossed my leather duster back stage.

The music started, and the singing began:

Bella:

Where's all my soul sista's. Let me hear your flow sista.  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister

Arianna:  
He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Strutting her stuff on the street  
She said, hello, hey Joe  
You wanna give it a go, oh

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)  
Mocha chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)

Rire/ Ravi:  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets  
Is where he started to freak, yeah

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da yeah)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah yeah)  
Mocha chocolata ya ya (yeah, yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade, uh

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)

Liza:  
Yeah, yeah, aw  
We come through with the money and the garter belts  
Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry  
I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heeled shoes, getting love from the Jews  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sisters, soul sisters  
Betta' get that dough sisters  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste  
We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)  
Mocha chocolata (what)  
Creole Lady Marmalade

One more time, come on now

Marmalade (ooh)  
Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)  
Marmalade (ohh)

Anna:  
Hey, hey, hey  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh  
Color of cafe au lait, alright  
Made the savage beast inside  
Roar until he cried

More, more, more

Rire/Ravi:  
Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)

Arianna:  
Living a gray flannel life

Anna:  
But when he turns off to sleep, memories keep

More, more, more

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)  
Creole Lady Marmalade

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters, yeah)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)

Come on, uh

Katelyn:  
Anna (Anna:)  
Moulin  
Katelyn:  
Girls(Rire/Ravi:)  
hey, hey, Lady Marmalade  
Katelyn:  
Liza (Liza:)  
Hey, hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh  
Katelyn:  
Ari (Arianna:)  
Oh oh ohh yeah  
Katelyn:  
Rockwilder baby  
Rire/Ravi:  
Lady  
Katelyn:  
Moulin Rouge  
Anna:  
Oh ooh  
Da dum da dum  
Katelyn:  
Misdemeanor here  
All (except Katelyn)  
Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yes ah

Just for fun, seductive dancing was employed. We only had rehearsed dances on two numbers. The rest was improv.

We went backstage to switch outfits, pulling on t-shirts over the tube tops.

Rire and Ravi took over this song, Bella and I doing background. The others were singing later in the song.

Rire/Ravi:

Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along

Everybody drinks on me, buy out the bar

Just to feel like I'm a star, now I'm thanking the academy

Missed my ride home, lost my iPhone

I wouldn't have it any other way

If you're with me let me hear you say

I like it like that!

Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on

I like it like that!

Damn, the sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off – Here we pulled off our tee's.

I like it like that!

Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough of everybody

Sing it right back, I like it like that!

(I like it like that, I like it like that)

Till the break of the dawn, yeah, party on my lawn

Whistle as the girls walk by if the cops roll up (so what?)

Pour the cops a cup cause everybody's here tonight

Call a taxi, pack the back seat

I wouldn't have it any other way

If you're with me let me hear you say

I like it like that!

Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on

I like it like that!

Damn, the sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off- We lifted up the tube tops by a few inches.

I like it like that!

Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough of everybody

Sing it right back, I like it like that!

Oh oh oh oh, like that

Oh oh oh oh, like that

Courtesy of

Oh oh oh oh, sing it right back, I like it like that

Anna:

Oh my homie got the booze

I like it like that cause the girls playin' beer pong in the back

We havin' fun partying til the break of dawn

Go grab a cup I dunno what people waitin' on

And I'm gonna want a boy that I know I can take home

In the zone, where I think that I lost my phone

You can tell by looking in, the party's plain crack

And don't worry 'bout it girls cause I like it like

Liza:

Come back stay here at my grandma's house

And leave your clothes over there, that's grandma couch

I be filmin' her friends too, hit em back on that

Double D chicks huggin', I got racks on racks –Bella and I hugged here.

Lie, I know there's a reason for superstar

I'm just tryin' to chill with Miley at the hookah bar

You like cartoons? I'll make your heart melt

With this sick tune, play it in the car

I like it like that!

Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on

I like it like that!

Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off

I like it like that!

Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough, oh everybody

Sing it right back, I like it like that!

[X2]

Oh oh oh oh like that

Oh oh oh oh like that...

Oh oh oh oh everybody, sing it right back, I like it like that

I like it like that

We struck a pose, and got ready for the next song, which would be interesting, though the finale would kill.

Bella and I were singing main, and the girls' backup.

*Laughs*

Dance

Backdoor cracked we don't need a key

We get in for free

No VIP sleaze

Drink that Kool-Aid and follow my lead

Now you're one of us

You're comin with me

It's time to kill the lights and

Shut the DJ down

This place about to

Tonight we're takin over

No one's getting out

This place about to blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

This place about to blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

This place about to blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

This place about to blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

This place about to

Now what (what?)

We're takin control

We get what we want

We do what you don't

Dirt and glitter cover the floor

We're pretty and sick

We're young and we're bored

It's time to lose your mind and

Let the crazy out

This place about to

Tonight we're takin names cause

We don't mess around

(Chorus)

Go-go-go-go insane go insane

Throw some glitter make it rain on em'

Let me see them hands

Let me let me see them hands

Go insane go insane

Throw some glitter make it rain on em'

Let me see them hands

Let me let me see them hands

We are taking... over

Get used to it... OK?

(Chorus) x2

This place about to blow

Next Liza took over.

Maybe I need some rehab

Or maybe just need some sleep

I got a sick obsession

I'm seein it in my dreams

I'm knockin down every alley

I'm makin those desperate calls

I'm staying up all night hopin

Hitting my head against the wall

What you got boy is hard to find

I think about it all the time

I'm all strung out, my heart is fried

I just can't get you off my mind

Because your love your love your love is my drug

Your love your love your love

I said your love your love your love is my drug

Your love your love your love

Won't listen to any advice

Momma's telling me I should think twice

But left to my own devices

I'm addicted, it's a crisis

My friends think I've gone crazy

My judgment's getting kinda hazy

My steez is gonna be affected

If I keep it up like a lovesick crack head

What you got boy is hard to find

I think about it all the time

I'm all strung out, my heart is fried

I just can't get you off my mind

Because your love your love your love is my drug

Your love your love your love

I said your love your love your love is my drug

Your love your love your love

I don't care what people say

The rush is worth the price I pay

I get so high when you're with me

But crash and crave you when you leave

Hey, so I gotta question

Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?

Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?

Is my love your drug?

Your drug, huh your drug

Huh, your drug is my love, your drug

Because your love your love your love is my drug

Your love your love your love

I said your love your love your love is my drug

Your love your love your love

Hey... Hey...

So?

Your love your love your love your love, is my drug

The next one was going to be fun, and it was for all of us, with a fun and provocative dance.

My first kiss went a little like this

[Kiss] and twist [kiss kiss] and twist

Well my first kiss went a little like this

[Kiss] and twist [kiss kiss] and twist

Ash:

I said no more teachers and no more books

I got a kiss under the bleachers hopin' that nobody looked

Lips like licorice, tongue like candy

Excuse me miss, but can I get you out your panties?

In the back of the car

On the way to the bar

I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)

At the foot of the stairs

With my fingers in your hair, baby this is it...

[Chorus:]

He won't ever get enough

Once he gets a little touch

If I had it my way

You know that I'd make him say

Ooooooooooooooh

Ooooooooooooooh

He won't ever get enough

Once he gets a little touch

If I had it my way

You know that I'd make him say

Ooooooooooooooh

Ooooooooooooooh

My first kiss went a little like this...

I said no more sailors and no more soldiers

With your name in a heart tattooed upon their shoulders

Kisses like whiskey, it gets me drunk

And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue

In the back of the car

On the way to the bar

I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)

At the foot of the stairs

With my fingers in your hair, baby this is it...

[Chorus:]

He won't ever get enough

Once he gets a little touch

If I had it my way

You know that I'd make him say

Ooooooooooooooh

Ooooooooooooooh

He won't ever get enough

Once he gets a little touch

If I had it my way

You know that I'd make him say

Ooooooooooooooh

Ooooooooooooooh

My first kiss went a little like this

[Kiss] and twist [kiss kiss] and twist

Well my first kiss went a little like this

[Kiss] and twist [kiss kiss] and twist

Yeah, he won't ever get enough

Once he gets a little touch

If I had it my way

You know that I'd make him say...

Ooooooooooooooh

[Chorus:]

He won't ever get enough

Once he gets a little touch

If I had it my way

You know that I'd make him say

Ooooooooooooooh

Ooooooooooooooh

She won't ever get enough

Once he gets a little touch

If I had it my way

You know that I'd make him say

Ooooooooooooooh

Ooooooooooooooh

He won't ever get enough

Once he gets a little touch

If I had it my way

You know that I'd make him say...

We were all grinding during the song, and it was fun.

Katelyn sang the next, as she had studied Spanish, but the dancing was fun. Also, we had a guest singer sing the man's part: AKA, we had blackmailed Ash into singing the male parts for the last song, and the two after it.

Ash:

Ladies up in here tonight

No fighting, no fighting

We got the refugees up in here

No fighting, no fighting

Shakira, Shakira

I Never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa?

Shakira, Shakira

Katelyn:

Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Ash:

Hey Girl, I can see your body moving

And it's driving me crazy

And I, didn't have the slightest idea

Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor

Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl

And everything so unexpected -the way you right and left it

So you can keep on shaking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama, si bonita, si mi casa, su casa

Shakira, Shakira

Katelyn:

Oh baby when you talk like that

You make the woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

I am on tonight

You know my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel you boy

Come on lets go, real slow

Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Shakira, Shakira

Oh boy, I can see your body moving

Half animal, half man

I don't, don't really know what I'm doing

But you seem to have a plan

My will and self-restraint

Have come to fail now, fail now

See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know

That's a bit too hard to explain

Ash:

Baila en la calle de noche

Baila en la calle de noche

Baila en la calle de noche

Baila en la calle de día

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama, si bonita, si mi casa, su casa

Shakira, Shakira

Katelyn:

Oh baby when you talk like that

You know you got me hypnotized

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

Ash:

Señorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia

Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say!

Mira en Barranquilla se baila así

Yeah

She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the refugees from a 3rd world country

I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty

We need a whole club dizzy

Why the CIA wanna watch?

From Colombians and Haitians

I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction

No more do we snatch ropes

Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats

Katelyn:

I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel you boy

Come on let's go, real slow

Baby, like this is perfecto

Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel it's right

The attraction, the tension

Baby, like this is perfection.

Ash:

No fighting!

Katelyn:

No Fighting.

We all did a belly dancing routine, where Ash danced with each one of us as we stole him from Katelyn, and from the others, which was a cultural fun thing.

The next one was incredibly fun. We filed to backstage, put on black leotards with no sleeves and collars, but kept out other shoes on.

(WATCH THE VIDEO FOR 'Give It Up To Me' by SHAKIRA! The group dance is the dance we're doing! I'm not even going to try explaining it…)

This was my song, as the others had either sung solos or duets, and even though I had too, I wanted to sing this… I was a bit nervous, but it would be fun.

[Ash]

How you doin I'm Mr Mos I'm back

[Arianna]

Timb are you on it

Timb are you on it

Give me some

Is this what you wanted?

Is this what you wanted?

Oh

[Ash]

Uh Wayne's World

I'm the cashier I change girls

You can go up my crane girl

And I'ma go down that drain girl

Hu ah midnight cowboy

My flow's a dog, down boy

Ha my girl is a queen

And she do what I say and I say what I mean

Then I give it to her uncut

Girls, swing them hips like nun chucks

Now, give it to me

I want the best and the best things in life are free

[Arianna- Chorus (ARI + GIRLS!)]

You can have it all

Anything you want you can make it yours

Anything you want in the world

Anything you want in the world

(Give it up to me)

Nothing too big or small

Anything you want you can make it yours

Anything you want in the world

Anything you want in the world

(Give it up to me)

What you get is exactly what you give

Never really know until you try

We're so ahead of this

Got this she wolf appetite that keeps me up all night

You know the way it works don't be afraid to ask

Aim high when the target is low

FYI I'm ready to go

People say men are just like kids

Never saw a kid behave like this

What you give is exactly what you receive

So put me in a cage and lock me away

And I'll play the games that you want me to play

[Chorus/GIRLS]

Hey can we go by walking

Or do you prefer to fly

All of the roads are open

In your mind

In your life

Give it up to me

Hey can we go by walking

Or do you prefer to fly

All of the roads are open

In your life

In your life

Give it up to me

[Ash]

Hey lil lady

What's your plan

Say lil mama

Come take a ride jump in

[Arianna/Girls]

Hey there baby

What's on your mind

Don't need approval tonight, tonight

Give it up

[Chorus]

The guys were all in 'sex appeal shock' as I called it, meaning that all of them had wide mouths, eyes, bleeding noses, and embarrassing tents. They sat in their seats, and I hopped off the stage, the girls following. I strutted over and sat in Mori's lap, drying his bleeding nose, shutting his mouth, kissing the corner softly. The other boys got the same treatment, though my twins went to go rest. Anna sat in Kaoru's lap, Liza in Hikaru's, Haruhi in Tamaki's (even though she hadn't sung, she had joined us for the show…), Bella in Honey's, and Kate in Kyoya's.

"The last song was true… Anything you want in the world." I whispered to him.

He looked shocked, and then in a show of passion I had never seen from him before, he cradled my face, putting his lips against mine. It took a moment, but I kissed back, running my tongue over his lips, and he obligingly opened his mouth. I stroked his tongue with mine, devouring him, the taste of salty sweetness that was only _him_. By now, I was straddling him, knees on either side of his waist, hands in his hair. One of his hands was on my lower back, the other in my hair. I came up for a bit of air, and then diving back in. Hot damn, I never would've thought it would be this good.

"Hey, lovebirds get a room!" I heard Bella laugh jokingly. I ignored them, flipping them off after letting go of his hair with one hand. I heard Tamaki gasp in horror, screaming nonsense about his 'darling daughter' doing something so awful, Haruhi interrupting.

Taking a moment, I murmured, "Screw off," before I returned to his warm mouth, his tongue in my mouth, exploring, while I did the same to him.

I got up, letting him know I was going to change, and left him, blushing like a tomato and in a daze.

**~MORNING~**

We were getting on the plane to Japan, and my whole family was escorting us.

"Yo, Morinozuka, you hurt her, you'll have all of us to deal with." My brother threatened calmly.

He looked at them seriously, and nodded. My parents smiled. Mother was even here, along with my cousin Mr. Tracy, Liza and Anna's dad, who had said they would be leaving for Japan in a month, finishing the semester at Ouran, courtesy of the chairman. Liza would be utilizing a sports scholarship, while Anna had an instrumental scholarship.

"Take care of her." My mother said warmly, giving him a motherly smile and hug.

They would be living with us, of course, and would bring Meela, their dog. Mori would be taking Seiko, the kitten we had found at the shelter. But we were leaving now. Kisses and hugs were exchanged, and we boarded the plane, Houdini and Seiko in tow, with Katelyn bringing up the rear.

We enjoyed the last few days of the holiday planning out cosplays and new foods to try at the club.

After break was over, several strange things happened. There was the episode with Kasanoda and my boyfriend. That was a bit odd, but I solved it.

**~MEMORY~**

Mori was sipping tea, in a classical outfit, with hair extensions in. And hot damn, did they look good! Suddenly he stood up and stabbed a naginata through the rice paper walls. A rough-looking redhead jumped in. Was that supposed to be normal? He dived at Mori's feet, wanting to be his apprentice. A long story proceeded was spieled, etc. He gave a long list of bad things about Mori- to my annoyance, like unsociable and watchdog from hell.

Tamaki and the others began talking, and said something about a lovely item, whatever that was. The self-proclaimed king was going on and on, but I took notice when Honey started crying, looking at my boyfriend and whimpering out something I couldn't quite catch. Mori shook his head in the negative, quickly and continuously, so that I was afraid he would get whiplash. Tamaki said something else, and Honey cried harder, yelping out, "Takashi, you were renting me?!"

He shook his head 'no' even more firmly, half standing. He was denying the accusation so hard that his rear wiggled with it. I giggled, but went and picked Honey up, quieting him.

I went over to Mori, who was in shock, kissed him thoroughly, and marched straight up to Kasanoda, grabbing his collar, yanking him down, and said, "I don't know what the fudge you're trying for, but you will not demean him, GOT IT?!"

"W-w-wha- Who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm Arianna Rowan, and that's my boyfriend you're talking about!"

"Uhhhhh…."

"Exactly. Now, I don't see what you're going on about. You're not ugly or repulsive, so what's the problem? In fact, you're kinda cute in a gangster way. Almost like Renji from Bleach. But I say that lots of things are cute, like Honey, and Ritsuka and Sobi…" I trailed thoughtfully.

He was blushing heavily and everyone was staring at me in shock.

"What?!" I growled. They shook their heads, but Mori came to stand beside me, his large hand ruffling my hair.

"Thank you." He murmured. I blushed.

"You're welcome. You'd do the same for me."

"But I still scare everyone away!" Kasanoda yelped.

I sighed, "Here"

I led him into the back room, putting him in a chair, and taking out a hair tie and gel. I brushed his hair out, pulled it into a high ponytail, and spiked it like Renji's.

I turned him to the mirror, and asked, "Better?"

"I… look… good." He said, awestruck.

"Thank you and you're welcome." I replied sarcastically.

I walked out, joining the club with a 'he's fixed'.

"Hunh?"

"Ari-chan fixed him?" the twins asked.

I glared. "Yes, I did. He now looks like a younger Renji."

Their eyes widened when he walked out, looking decent, and face not scary at all.

"Rowan-sempai, you are a goddess!" he marveled.

I gave a small smile, saying, "And I've found my god."

I put my arm around Mori's waist, and he did the same. Leaning my head against him, I smiled a compassionate smile.

"Maybe you need to be friendlier…"

And with that, the club dispersed.

**~NEXT MORNING~**

Mori, Honey, Bella and I were walking into our classes together, when Kasanoda came up to us, talking about Aniki Morinozuka and Ane-ue Rowan. Tilting my head to the side, I watched as he talked to Mori, and then, oddly, Mori shoved him out of the way as a flower-pot crashed to the ground where his head just was. Then another got a little closer to Mori. He swiped out his hand, the pot breaking in half.

"Are you ok?" I asked worriedly. He gave me a smile and nodded, ruffling my hair with the hand he used on the pot. Taking it gently, I pressed a kiss to his hand. He blushed lightly.

"Did you know that that was unbelievably sexy?" I whispered in his ear.

His face lit up, and I laughed, giving him a hug, sprinting to class teasingly. Luckily I was wearing skinny jeans and a wife beater, with a vest over it, making sprinting relatively easy.

The day went on, until Kasanoda had another murder attempt, and then saw Haruhi in her underwear after the criminals were apprehended.

**~PRESENT~**

It was club time.

"Hello, I'm your Hostess, Arianna. Please ask me whatever you want." I smiled.

He smirked, "What's your size?"

I glared for a moment, before giving an evil expression, "Oh, only my boyfriend knows that. Perhaps you know him? Morinozuka Takashi?"

He paled, before growling, "You stupid bitch! How dare you talk to your betters like that!?"

He moved to slap me, but I backed away, knocking over my teacup.

Mori stood up, moving over to me from a few tables over, grabbed the guy, and slammed him into the floor. He knocked him out with a hand to the neck.

I was frozen…

**~MEMORY~**  
"You know you're really cute… You're developing nicely, Arianna." The boy who lived down the street, Blake, said.

"Uh... Thanks… Would you like to come in? We have to be quiet, my mom's asleep."

"That sounds great." He said, walking inside.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I asked.

"No, but could I see your room?" he requested. Thinking it odd but shrugging it off, I showed him to my room.

I didn't notice that he closed and locked the door. He pinned me to the wall with one hand, putting his hands on my breasts after he gagged me with a scarf he grabbed from the closet.

"So soft… you aren't a little girl anymore, Arianna. It's time for you to become a woman." He smirked.

He pulled down my panties, turned me around, and started raping me. It hurt… I screamed, and cried, trying to get away, trying to defend myself, but I was too weak; I was several years younger than him, and far smaller.

**~PRESENT~**

Mori was holding me, and he looked worried. The others were gathered around, and they were also concerned.

"Ari-chan… You just… Got still, and you wouldn't respond to us…"

"I… was remembering." I murmured.

"Remembering what?" Kyoya inquired.

"The first time I was raped." I told him, aggravated that he'd ask that question.

They left me alone after that, but Mori held me, rubbing my back gently, silently comforting me.

**~NEXT CLUB DAY~**

We were all in the club right before it opened, and Bella, Haruhi and I were chilling out, when three random girls came spinning in. They began trying to romance Haruhi. I thought it was funny as hell, until they kidnapped the three of us.

"MORI!" I screamed, hitting, kicking and biting.

I saw him appear with a panicked expression as we were hauled outside.

"HELP! MORI!"

They tossed us into a limo, and we were driven to Lobelia Academy. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!

"What the hell do you want?" I glared, fire burning bright.

"Why lovely maiden, do you not detest that disgusting chauvinistic behavior that awful Host Club displays?" asked the head.

I narrowed my eyes. "Excuse me? My boyfriend was trying to protect me! I wanted him to protect me! That's what a true relationship is like, helping and knowing the other so intimately it's like you've seen their soul!"

"That was beautiful, our lovely Suiren-chan!"

"Suiren-chan? I know you're not talking about me. I'd be better off as Ivy. Falsely loving until I strangle you."

"…"

"That's what I thought, you sick fucks!"

Gasps abounded, apparently appalled at my 'rough language'.

When we arrived, we were forced to sing and dance, my aggravation peaking, but it ended with raucous laughter as the boys (minus my boyfriend), were all dressed up as girls. Well, as a plus, he did look _really _good in that outfit. Quite tasty, indeed…

The next day was far calmer, and I showed up to school with my hair loose, wearing a long-sleeved top with a thick black belt and bondage pants. Hand warmers in black cotton with cloth strips tying them to my arms with buckles decorated my hands, and my ears held blood-red teardrop earrings.

I was entertained when Tamaki was an idiot, and Kyoya was now responding to the title of 'Mama'. Today happened to be a cosplay, I later discovered.

The cosplay consisted of 'Cops' and 'Robbers'. I was a cop, and Berra a robber. Therefore, I was somehow wearing short black leather shorts, a white button-up collared shirt with a skinny black silk tie, thigh high, five-inch stiletto, platform black boots with attached garter belts. I sighed. How had this happened again?

I had dark makeup on, and I was pouting. The twins had grabbed me, practically stripped me, tossed me into the dressing room with the outfit, and locked the door, refusing to open it until I put the outfit on. Wasn't that kidnapping?

Anyway, Katelyn had joined our merry band of slowly growing club. Liza had promised to try to come, but no guarantees. Mrs. Hitachiin had assured me that any pets or family were welcome, and they certainly had plenty of rooms. So, Katelyn had moved in. She was now playing the part of Nee-chan, called the Angelic Lolita host. Bella was the Gothic Lolita host, and I was still the Motherly type (oddly enough… I considered myself more punkish), so we all fit. We were a group. It was fairly cute.

I was the only 'bad girl' in our merry little band, but when Kate fell down and scraped her knee, I picked her up and carried her to a couch, bandaging the wound and kissing it for her. Afterwards we laughed about it until I was crying.

The following day was a simple, normal day. There was a ball coming up.

I went along quickly, but I invited the girls over for a 'sleep over'. AKA: Taking over the party.

"So, you all hate real balls as much as I do. I say we hijack the party!" I cheered. The others smirked, readily agreeing.

I got out my laptop, pulling up my extensive music list. At over five hundred songs, ranging from classical to rap and heavy metal, I was well stocked.

We decided to do one number together after jacking the system. The song: "Welcome to the Show", by Britt Nicole. Another song was "Kick in the Teeth", by Papa Roach. We concluded that we would do only upbeat songs. One more song came up as we listened to the faster songs on my list; "Antidote" by the Swedish House Mafia vs. Knife Party. That was mainly for the beats and not the lyrics, being that there was only around forty or so seconds of singing and the rest was instrumental. It had a very bouncy rhythm that we could all go with.

The guys had gotten us dresses. Well, let me rephrase that: Tamaki had gotten us dresses.

~POV CHANGE~

"Do you think they'll like them?" Tamaki nervously asked.

Kyoya answered with a casually slipped in, "I'm not sure they have had experience with long dresses before."

~NORMAL POV~

I glared at the dress like it was a venomous snake; what a disastrous monstrosity! Mine had peacock feathers around the pink skirt, and the waistline was in the middle of my boobs. Huge flowers in blue gauze littered the thick satin fabric. I pitched forward, almost throwing up.

"So… freaking… ugly…" I rasped.

Bella was holding a bright blue dress that disregarded her skin tone, eye and hair colors, and build completely. Katelyn had a cream dress with neon yellow bows sewn in.

I grabbed scissors from my desk, slicing off the feathers and flowers, and found the others hacking at their fugly dresses. Katelyn and I exchanged dresses, and I grabbed some scarlet silk that had been chopped off Bella's dress. I removed the bright cyan ribbon that was the waistline, tossing it in the pile of extra in the center of us. The thick red satin edging made my waistline, just above my hip, and then lined the now heart-shaped neckline, and finally the slightly puffy cap sleeves and the flowing bottom that puffed out with gauze. Removing some gauze, I replaced it with a silk slip in a soft pink that I had in my closet. I was done.

It was nice, the rose-pink underskirt highlighting the scarlet edging, which brought out the red in my hair. My eyes took on a chestnut tone.

Bella was soaking hers in some Bleach, while Kate was sewing more red ribbon to the pink dress that was mine. All the feathers and roses were gone. Bella pulled hers out, now a more sedate blue, and wrung it out, hands covered in thick gloves.

I exited my room, going to the family room.

"TAMAKI! WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOUR SENSE OF FASHION!?" I screamed, "Blue roses and peacock feathers on a pink dress?! And did you even bother with the measurements? The waistband was in the middle of my freaking boobs! That cut made me look pregnant! And cyan on Bella!? What is wrong with you?! I mean, bright yellow bows, scarlet satin ribbon! I almost threw up!"

At the descriptions, the twins turned a sickly green. I had forgotten their impeccable sense of style and how it offended them when a piece of clothing didn't suit someone.

"My darling daughters didn't like the dresses that their daddy picked out for them?" he whined.

I glared. "My dad has WAYYYY better taste than that! Those dresses should have been burned. With acid and fire. Luckily we know how to sew."

"You tore the dresses that your daddy picked specially for you up?" he asked, going into his emo corner.

I looked at him. "Yes, we did. And they look a million times better!" I growled.

He whined piteously, but I ignored him, talking to the twins about how disturbing the dresses had looked before our improvements. Mori watched over me and Honey simultaneously, carefully perusing our surroundings.

**~TIME SKIP~**

It was the night of the ball. I had retrieved Liza and Anna from the airport in secret, handing them the modified dresses I had pulled from the Hitachiin line, courtesy of Mrs. Yuzuha.

She loved my idea, and was helping us. So we arrived at the house, used the entrance to our wing, and grabbed the CD with our tracks on it. We changed into our formal dresses, and heels. Bella, Katelyn and I climbed into a limo, heading to the party. Liza and Anna would be following.

"Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen! Please feel free to ask for a dance." Kyoya announced from one side of the stairs.

A boy immediately asked to dance with me, and I complied. I danced until the second song started, when I excused myself to the restroom.

Pulling out my phone, I dialed.

"Hey, where are you? … Great! See you in a sec. Lemme hook everything up."

I walked out and to the equipment room. I slipped the other CD out, pushing ours in, pausing it and taking the remote.

"What's going on?" people whispered as the music stopped.

"Everyone, it's nice to see you! Welcome to the new and improved party!" I spoke into the microphone, my new dress sparkling. Bella and Katelyn stood on either side of me, peace signs on left and right hand.

I pushed play, and the short intro came on.

"Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight

We're gonna take you high, before you realize

'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down, never slow

Feel the excitement grow, oh

This is where you let go

Hands high like a roller coaster

This love is taking over

Take us higher here we go

Oh, oh, oh

Welcome to the show

Gravity we're defying

'Cause we were made for flying

We're about to lose control

Welcome to the show

Oh, oh, we're on a mission nothing, nothing, can stand in our way

Oh, oh, we don't need permission

We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change

Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo

Oh, oh, we're about to lose control

Oh, oh, everybody knows

Oh, oh, this is where you let go

Hands high like a roller coaster

This love is taking over

Take us higher here we go

Oh, oh, oh

Welcome to the show

Gravity we're defying

'Cause we were made for flying

We're about to lose control

Welcome to the show

And put your hands u-u-up

We're gonna have some f-u-u-n

We've only just beg-u-u-n

And it's too late to r-u-un, you can't run

So put 'em u-u-up

We're gonna have some f-u-u-n

Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp

We've only just begun, and you can't run

Hands high like a roller coaster

This love is taking over

Take us higher here we go

Oh, oh, oh

Welcome to the show

Gravity we're defying

'Cause we were made for flying

We're about to lose control

Welcome to the show(2x)

We're gonna have some f-u-u-n

Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp

We've only just begun, and you can't run(2x)"

I finished.

"Now, I would like you guys to meet my other cousins, Liza and Anna! They've just moved here from America, please be kind and welcome them!"

A new intro began. (_Ari_, **Liza**, Anna)

"[_Intro_]

Ladies and gentlemen (Ladies and gentlemen)

This is a Jazze Phizal (Jazze Phizal) product shizzle,

Missy (Missy),

The princess is here,

(She's here) Ciara, This beat is

[_Verse 1_]

Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh,

Work my body so melodic,

This beat flows right through my chest,

Everybody ma and pappi came to party,

Grab somebody, work your body, work your body,

Let me see you 1,2 step

[Hook]

Rock it, don't stop it,

Everybody get on the floor,

Wake the party up,

We about to get it on,

(Let me see ya'll)

1,2 step,

(I love it when ya'll)

1,2 step

(Everybody)

1, 2 step,

We about to get it on

This beat is

[_Verse 2]_

Outrageous so contagious make you crave it,

(Jazze made it),

So retarded, top charted,

Ever since the day I started,

Strut my stuff,

And yes I flaunt it,

Goodies make the boys jump on it

(Jump on it),

No I can't control myself,

Now let me do my 1, 2 step

[Hook]

(We going to step it like this. Oooohwee)

[_**Bridge**_]

It don't matter to me,

We can dance slow

(Ladies and gentlemen),

Whichever way the beats drop,

Our bodies will go

(I like this ah),

So swing it over here,

Mr. DJ (Hey,Hey),

And we will, we will rock you up

It don't matter to me,

We can dance slow

(Dance slow yeah),

Whichever way the beats drop,

Our bodies will go,

So swing it over here,

Mr. DJ (Ladies and gentlemen),

And we will, we will rock you,

Let's shake

[**Missy**]

I shake it like jello,

And make the boys say hello,

Cause they know I'm rockin' the beat

(_Rocking the beat_),

I know you heard about a lot of great MC's,

But they ain't got nothing on me (_nothing on me_),

Because I'm 5 foot 2,

I wanna dance with you,

And I'm sophisticated fun,

I eat fillet mignon,

And I'm nice and young,

Best believe I'm number one

_(Whoa_)

[Hook x2]

This is for the hearing impaired,

A Jazze Pha production

[_**Fade out**_]

(oooohweee)

(oooohweee)"

I was grinning, and the student body was clapping, and the boys were standing there in shock.

"Guess we did a good job?" I asked to no one in particular.

Just then, "Like Money" came on, and I sang along, when Mori came to my side, holding out an open palm. I took his hand, accepting his invitation to dance. He took me around the room in wide circles, not complicated for me at all. It was very sweet of him to abandon his proper training, and it showed that he paid attention to me. He had figured out I didn't like ballroom dancing in the least, and accommodated me.

I smiled, leaning into him slightly.

"Thank you… so much." I whispered. He glanced down at me with a concerned gaze, and I looked down. He was always so considerate of me… Even as broken as I am, I know I love him; for all the little gestures, how he's so good with his child-like cousin, and how he shows his affection. I wish I would've said love, but I believed it was just affection at the time.

We danced for a good while, before Honey bounced up and asked to talk to me alone, garnering a nod from Mori, but not without a bit of confusion for us both.

"Honey-sempai…. I know you like my cousin. And I know it's returned. But she's a lot like me; her baggage is heavy and holds her back. She's really open with you unlike she is with almost everyone else. Before she moved here, she was emotionally closed off, like I was. I don't know how much you like her, but please, don't hurt her. I don't care how many awards and competitions you've won; you'll have to run from me if you hurt her in any way." I lectured, evil grin lighting up my face.

His expression ranged from shock to seriousness. He replied with a tone of the latter.

"I really like Bella-chan. I think I might love her. I wouldn't hurt her." He stated.

I smiled, hugging him close. "I'm glad, Honey-sempai."

* * *

OK, so I'm going to give you guys a choice. I can either cut the chapters to half the chapters or keep them at 10,000, which is really hard for me to do. I mean, it takes me months to get one chapter done! But with these 5,000, I can easily get them in half a month or so! And if you're interested in knowing, my doctor has put me on anti-depressants. For anxiety. Isn't that lovely?


	7. The End (Almost)

Xx I do not own Ouran or any other copyrighted material that may be featured xX

After Honey's startling confession, I was overjoyed to find out that he and Bella were now going out publically. I smirked at this thought; they had liked each other from day one. It had been obvious.

Something I wasn't very happy about was that I had had to go to a gynecologist to get a mammogram. Not anything I had been looking forward to, but I was pretty confident that I was safe. The appointment went well, but I was getting nervous. My doctor looked a bit concerned.

Today was the day I was getting the results. Takashi and I sat in the dull office that belonged to Kyoya's family doctor. He looked discouraged, and handed me the results silently, bowing his head.

I opened the orange envelope and I saw something that made my heart sink. I crumpled into Takashi's side, and he read the results, his eyes widening. He hugged me close, keeping me steady.

Results: Cancer positive.

I had gone into shock, not even able to cry as the results stared me in the face, my nightmare turned reality.

"Miss Rowan, there are options to consider…. Chemotherapy, radiation, a mastectomy…" the doctor began.

"I want a mastectomy." I replied evenly.

He smiled, "An unusual choice, Miss Rowan. When would you like it done, and would you like a reconstruction?"

"As soon as possible… and no." I steeled myself.

"Are you positive? Though the recovery time is shorter, many women would rather have a reconstruction."

I replied calmly, "Yes, I'm sure. If I get a reconstruction, it could happen again."

Again he smiled sadly, and nodded, taking notes on his laptop.

"The soonest available date will be three weeks from today. Will that be enough time?"

I said yes in reply, and Takashi and I were dismissed.

"Ari? What's that?" Bella asked later that day.

I gulped, "T-those are my results."

I wordlessly flashed them at her, and her eyes widened at the words that stood out, sanitary and clean and perfect, even though they had just announced one of the most devastating things of my life.

The sterile black and white had razed my world to the ground, adding to the destruction the near-death of my sisters and the scare with my mother had caused. The fundraiser had worked, and she was alright. My sisters were almost completely recovered, going to a psychiatrist and working themselves out. Two of my family goes out of the hospital, one goes in.

Steeling my resolve, "Give me your phone."

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

Almost breaking down, I roared, "JUST GIVE IT HERE, DAMMIT!"

Tears spilled from my eyes, and she wordlessly dropped the phone into my hand. I opened it and scrolled down the contacts, pressing 'Call' when Aunt Andy was on dial.

She answered on the third ring.

"Bella, what is it? You don't normally call me." She questioned.

"M-mama…. I- I've got my results... and t-they're p-positive."

"Oh, honey…" she comforted, lost for words and worried beyond belief.

I stumbled for words, "Mama… what should I do?"

"Honey, I can't tell you that. What do you think you should do?" she questioned.

"I told the doctor I wanted a mastectomy, with no reconstruction." I murmured.

She sighed, but agreed to let me do whatever was needed and that she supported me fully, even if I changed my mind.

"Mori… I know I didn't give you too much choice in this, and your opinion matters to me… Are you ok with this?" I asked as I turned to him.

"Ah."

I gave a smile and put my arms around him, gifting a soft, lingering peck on his cheek.

**~THREE WEEKS~**

My surgery was yesterday. I was fine, cancer negative, yada yada yada. I was tired, pissed, and in pain. That was what I felt like. It didn't feel good, I felt sick.

If that was the price for living, I'd pay it again.

**~TIME SKIP: A MONTH LATER~**

My Atrix rang, with my generic tone, a simple trill I performed before practice. I tilted my head in confusion. I pulled it out, and seeing the number, I rejected the call, face paling.

Takashi raised a questioning brow minimally, and I murmured, "Nothing."

"Ah…" was his trailed response.

I heard a menacing chuckle, followed by an even more menacing, "Hello Ana darling, it seems you've been running from me."

I shuddered, but turned to face the man in terror, clutching subtly at Takashi's dress jacket, moving myself a bit more behind him.

"B-Blake." I stammered. He was the rapist, the largest hit among dozens of smaller wounds in my psyche.

He was large, just shorter than Takashi, with thick blonde hair and gray eyes. His muscles bulged from what I knew were years of boxing.

He advanced slightly.

Takashi's eyes narrowed and he pushed me behind him, clearly seeing that I was very, very frightened, pale as a ghost, and shivering harshly.

Blake smirked maliciously, "It would be wiser just to hand her over."

"I am not an object!" I snapped.

"Don't worry, Ana darling, I love you, even if you murdered our poor child." He mockingly placated.

I growled, "_My_ poor child! _My_ baby was _mine_, and mine alone! I doubt you even knew the gender."

"It was forming like a girl, and you planned to name her Lena Marie Rowan. Poor girl; because of you, she couldn't even come into the world and stay with her father."

"_You would never be her father, you sick bastard_!" I screamed, in furious tears.

Takashi placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, pushing me gently further behind him. He slid into a stance as he slipped his bokken out of its sheath.

They exchanged blows, hit after hit, while I quietly dialed 5 for Kyoya.

He answered with a growly, "What?! It's eight in the morning! Whatever it is can wait!"

"Kyoya, Blake showed up at Takashi's practice. They're fighting, but they're pretty evenly matched. We need help!"

"Ah… We're on our way. My men have been sent out." He replied momentarily.

"Thanks… I'll keep you on the line." I responded.

Then Blake struck out, hitting Takashi harshly with a small device.

My boyfriend's eyes rolled back, and he hit the ground.

Blake stalked towards me, "Ana darling, no one is keeping us apart now."

He grabbed me; I felt a blinding pain, and then darkness.

**~SKIP~**

I awoke in a dark, unfamiliar room, chained to the bed on my stomach. He would do it again… rape me; beat me, over and over… I cried loudly as he entered the room with a flogger and began hitting me all over, before shoving his member into me carelessly.

I kept crying and crying, but he laughed and ignored me, slapping me roughly.

**~TIME SKIP~**

An unknown amount of time had passed; I was still lying on the bed, tied down, and now covered in various fluids, from cum to piss.

The door was slammed open, denting deeply into the opposing wall.

A familiar figure entered the room. Black hair and light skin, with glinting glasses (though there was no light). Kyoya, the Demon King, was saving me.

Tears were running down my soiled face, as I tried in vain to cover myself. He turned away, not saying a word, but having one of his men slice through the bindings around my wrists and ankles, before covering me with a blanket. I numbly watched as they tried to pick me up.

I screamed unintentionally, cringing back from their touch.

Then Takashi came in. His eyes were furious and burning, taking in my disheveled state.

Kyoya whispered to him briefly, and he approached me carefully, reaching his arms out to pick me up. I cried out, eyes wide in terror. I loved him, but I was not pure, I was defiled in the worst way, he was far, far too good for someone like me, and I knew it.

Bella came into the room, and she reached out and picked me up, cradling me to her chest, though I was larger than her. I had lost quite a bit of weight in the days I had been trapped. I was emaciated and hollow when they picked me up. It was nearly an out-of-body experience.

_**~TIME SKIP~**_

The rape had succeeded in one way: I had conceived a child. I was very nervous, and my parents had been told- the entire truth this time. No mistake on my part; it had been a rape, multiple rapes anyway, and I had even told them about my first pregnancy.

On a different note, over the next few weeks I could barely stand any touch, particularly male. I had not begun receiving customers again, and even the male hosts were limited to the places and times they could touch me at all. Honey was an exception. He was so like a child that it barely bothered me to let him touch me, hug me. The affection was nice, something I craved but couldn't have.

I was meeting Takashi later that afternoon, soon in fact, to talk to him.

He arrived, and we stood a few feet apart. He steadily looked at me, while I did my best to avoid his gaze.

"Takashi… I can't be with you anymore." I whispered, turning from him.

The sound of rustling clothes met my ears, and he hugged me from behind, hands on my slightly rounded stomach. He pulled me round and chastely kissed me on my lips. He knelt at my feet while I stood stunned, lifted my shirt until it showed my belly, and kissed it too.

He put a hand into his pocket and withdrew it, holding a black velvet box. He opened it, and in his rare baritone voice, asked, "Will you marry me?"

I started crying loudly, but managed to say, "Takashi, you idiot!"

I finally looked at the ring. It was amazing. It was a slim platinum band, with an alexandrite stone in the center, cut into an ellipse, with two opposite facing crescent moons in sapphire around it. Tiny diamonds trailed into the band, and I cried harder at the beauty of it. He knew me so well, like the fact that I liked silver over gold, and that my birthday was in June. How I didn't really like pearls, but the color-change ability of alexandrite and the oceanic blue sapphires.

I trembled for a second, but reached my hands out and took hold of his middle, barely touching him. I knew I had gotten the message across.

**~TIME SKIP~**

I was sweaty, tired, and in pain. I didn't care; I only cared for that little face. She had the blue gray eyes of all newborns, with tiny hands and feet. Her hair was dark like mine, with spattered red in it. She giggled and gurgled, drool slipping down her face. I laughed and wiped it off with her bib, holding her to my breast so she would eat.

"Celeste Seiren Rowan." I pronounced. My fiancé smiled at me, placing his large hand on my head, ruffling my hair. I pouted up at him, and soon grinned as he looked down at our child.

Yes, our child. No matter who the father is, we'll always be together, and she is our girl. Not that bastard's not mine, but _ours_. It had a sweet tang to it.

**~THE END~**

Just so you guys don't kill me, I'm going to explain why she isn't very scared of people even after being continuously raped.

Arianna is a very, very physically affectionate and oriented person, like me. It would kill me not to have physical contact with people in some way, shape or form, even if something of that nature would happen. So while she may have been very shy and not wanting to touch people for a few weeks, she would need to be able to touch them, in order to keep herself sane. I'm not trying to belittle or offend anyone, but that's what I'm like, and therefore, what Ari would be like.

No, this is not THE end, it's just the end. I will have an epilogue, with various glimpses of their lives, bloopers, alternate scenes, etc. It will probably be out in the next month or so.

I did not anticipate that this would be the end. I had actually expected it to be around ten chapters long, but oh well.

Love to all my readers, **shout outs** to **Fallen heavens, Mori12, Stormy Copper, Librapeacestar, Escape to Ouran, justiceintheworldofhp- yearight, and to Undertaker 449! **

Thanks you guys a million times for sticking with me, reading on, and dropping me a line. Some of you even helped me develop it a bit more!

Well, I will be going in and double-checking any grammatical errors, etc. and might change it a bit, so if you feel the need to re-read, please do so!

Bye, Neko-chan signing off! =^^=


	8. Epilogue and Extras

AS ALL OF YOU KNOW, this isn't actually part of the story. Well, for the most part. I don't own Ouran. If I did, Mori would have a lot more screen time and a love interest! Not to mention my name would be Bisco Hatori!

I'm so sad! This is the last chapter of KNO! Unbelievable, right? It's been almost two years since I started this story, and now its eight chapters and over 60,000 words. For my next story, I'll be putting a poll up on my page, with details on my profile. Sorry, but no more Ouran stories… Mainly InuYasha. But: I may have some more in the closet that I could bring out. I will look more soon and see which I could continue.

**ADDED SCENE: TRIP TO AMERICA (With the Guests) **

"Ladies, we'll be having a trip to Arianna's family home in America. We have a limited amount of seats and rooms, so please purchase your ticket soon!" Kyoya declared.

I sighed, massaging my forehead with the flat of my hand. "I can't believe you talked me into this."

The next week we would be taking a weeklong trip to America, to my mother's mother's house, or in other words, the family mansion, or my personal playhouse. Only my grandparents and a few maids lived there on a regular basis.

The mansion was two hours away from my house, on fifteen acres of land, with east and west wings, a formal and informal dining room, and informal and formal living rooms.

We only had twenty five guest rooms, and three went to the hosts. All of us girls already had rooms of our own.

***A WEEK LATER IN AMERICA***

"Wow, Arianna-sempai, your house is so lovely!" a random girl exclaimed.

I frowned before covering it up, "It's not my house yet."

"Which rooms will we be staying in?" another of the yellow butterballs exclaimed.

"My maid has a list waiting. Do not go anywhere until you're assigned rooms and know the rules. I am not responsible for any injuries you receive if you don't listen." I coldly stated.

They shivered, and entered the hall after I did, a grand crystal chandelier hanging, a staircase on the right, along with a set of large double doors mimicked on the left.

We walked into the formal living room by the doors on the right, and I waited until everyone was seated.

"All right, this is my childhood home. First rule: Do not, under any circumstance, enter the east wing. Those are my grandparent's rooms, and the dog is confined there until we leave. Unless you have me or my Grandmother with you, don't even attempt going there, understand?" Nods followed quickly.

"The first two floors you have free reign over, except, as I said before, the east wing. The third floor houses the family rooms. Please don't go up there unless you have permission."

"What are the family rooms?"

"My rooms, the girl's rooms, my parent's room, my aunt and uncle's room, three bathrooms, and a viewing room I'll most likely show you guys later. The Hosts' will also be staying in that wing. Now, follow me and I'll show you why not to go into the East Wing."

They followed shakily, until I reached the informal living room, dining room and kitchen, where a door waited by the almost floor to ceiling windows as the kitchen was separated from the lounge by a large L-shaped counter. I opened the innocuous wooden door, nearly being bowled over by the large black and white dog that bounded out and on top of me. He licked me, jumped up and down on me, and wagged his tail, until he noticed the others in the room. He ignored my cousins, and went straight for the guests with a vicious growl. I grabbed his thick woven collar with a shouted, "NO, CHEWY!" Before I shoved him back into the hallway beyond the door, where he whined and scratched at the door.

"I'll play with you later!" I shouted.

I yelled, "Marissa!"

A black haired girl of about twenty rushed into the room.

"Yes, Miss Arianna?" she politely questioned.

I smiled, "Do you have the list of roomies?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Read them off and then show the girls to their rooms. I got these." I gestured to the group at my side she nodded and proceeded with her task.

I then went back to the staircase and we walked up the stairs until we reached the top floor.

On the right was one room, before there was a small alcove, and then the hallway created an L, short side towards the door.

Six rooms were on the hallway to the right, with a door on the end.

"All right, this one," I gestured to the room directly to my left, "Is my parents' room. The one next is mine. The two after that the girl's share, and then are the guest rooms. My aunt's rooms are in the East wing. I assume we'll copy from Dad's?"

A round of nods, before I gestured for them to choose rooms while I went to my room. The boys went to the three guest rooms, Honey and Mori in one, Tamaki and Kyoya, and Hikaru and Kaoru paired up for certain rooms.

The girls also went to their respective rooms, while I entered my own room. It was a light spring green, decorated with gauze and jeweled butterflies. The sheets were in green satin, the bedspread embroidered with butterflies and dragonflies. Thin, ornamental braches decorated the walls in some places, while a thick iron rod covered in white paint held up a baluster of light green, and the walls were decoupaged with images of butterflies, fields, trees, nature. I jumped onto my bed, relishing in the feel of sinking into the comforting mattress. On the opposite wall of the one I had entered, a white door was shut.

For a moment, I laid there and contemplated my relationship with Mori; we were an untraditional couple, and I had no idea what his parents would say about me, would think about me.

I mean, I wasn't a virgin, not by my choice, though. Would that make me unworthy in their eyes? I hoped to god not!

My musings ceased as Liza entered, asking, "Can we take the boys to see it, Cuz?"

"I don't see why not. I'll be there in a sec; wait for me please. I have the key anyway."

She left the room, and I forced myself up, grumpily meeting the others in the hall. The boys looked curious and confused, while the girls were self-assured and smirking.

I pulled the silver keycard out of my pocket, and led the group down the hall.

I slipped the keycard through the scanner, and the door opened.

"Welcome to the Aquaria." I stated. There were giant glass aquariums covering every wall except one, where seven or eight smaller ones rested, though they were all still the length of me. Two of the tanks were sand bottomed and one had several black and white polka dotted rays gliding over the tanks with some movement of their wings. In the other, there was a giant reef of butterfly and fox face fish, darting in and out, with several percula and mounds of coral and anemones.

On one wall, a single tank, larger than the others in the same wall, was filled with long, softly waving sea grasses, and several corals. Six sea horses were hitched in the grass. They were all fairly large, at about half a foot. Black and yellow were the colors they shone in, starkly standing out against the greens of the rest. H. erectus, my seahorses. I had wanted them for all my childhood and into my teens, and when I was 14 my grandparents honored me with a tank of my own. The girls didn't have one yet. My stepdad had the ray tank, while my mom had the one with butterflies. Ash had one with a several dwarf lionfish, and the girls did not have one yet. They would be able to pick out their fish soon.

"This one is mine. That one," I pointed out, "is Dad's, and the one next to it is mom's. The lionfish are Ash's."

"So cool!" Honey gasped, darting around the room while the rest explored. I grinned, tracing around the glass of my tank.

"Ari, what's your room here look like?" the twins questioned.

I gave a half-smile, "Maybe I'll let you see it in a bit."

They shrugged before going to look at the rays in detail.

After an hour or so, I called for the group to leave; it was nearly dinnertime, and we had yet to see my room as the twins had requested.

They marveled at the cheeriness of my room, and then I opened the white door, revealing an artist's paradise: hundreds of brushed, canvases, a laptop, pencils and paper, smudgers, erasers, markers, colored pencils, pens, art books, and a tank, small, and holding around twenty or thirty pairs of seahorses. They were miniscule; only about the size of my thumbnail, but adorable and awe inspiring. There were several tiny babies floating around.

They oohed and aahed at the room, desks and folders and chairs and bookcases full.

You would think that they'd never seen a room before! Stupid rich people.

REPLACED SCENE 1: The Proposal

It was the big day: Mori was graduating college. It was amazing. We had been together five years, through my cancer and problems, meeting his family, and the distance when he went to college.

"I'm so happy for you! I love you so much." I whispered as I patted him on the back to go to my seat. Tamaki's dad was on the podium, making a speech, followed by two more people speaking- the valedictorian and someone else.

They moved down the line of people receiving diplomas until they reached Takashi. I was sitting with the club, who had come together specifically for Takashi and Honey.

When he got his diploma, he stopped, and Tamaki's dad handed him a microphone. I frowned. What was going on?

"Arianna, would you please come up here?" he asked in his smooth, deep baritone. I almost had heart palpitations, but I rose and walked to the stage, clad in a flowing blue dress, with sapphire and silver jewelry that he had gifted me for our anniversary earlier in the year.

He was in a stunning tux, wearing black, with a white shirt, and a dark, almost black green tie, with an emerald and sapphire stickpin.

He bent down on one knee. He opened a black velvet box, but I didn't look at the ring. I looked at his eyes, the gorgeous gunmetal orbs that shone with love and protectiveness.

"I love you more than life itself. I will always protect you and provide for you. Arianna Rowan, love of my life, will you marry me?"

I gasped, tears pooling and falling, and I grinned shakily.

"Takashi… Yes. Yes, you idiot! I love you!" I said.

He slipped the ring on my finger, and I was crying and laughing while everyone applauded us heartily. We shared a deliciously passionate kiss that tasted of apples and cinnamon sugar, with a hint of rain.

I heard everyone clapping feverishly.

I finally looked at the ring. It was amazing. It was a slim platinum band, with an alexandrite stone in the center, cut into an ellipse, with two inward facing crescent moons in sapphire around it. Tiny diamonds trailed into the band, and I cried harder at the beauty of it. He knew me so well, like the fact that I liked silver over gold, and that my birthday was in June. How I didn't really like pearls, but the color-change ability of alexandrite and blue sapphires.

WEDDING:

I was nervous, sweating, shivering, and grinning. My sisters and cousin surrounded me in their red kimonos. They encouraged me, cheering me on as I donned my seven-layer red silken kimono, embroidered with gold and silver dragons. I took the bouquet of calla lilies from Bella, closing my eyes and steeling myself as the music came on and both of my father's took my arms. We walked down the aisle together, and they kissed the cheek of the side they were on before giving me to my handsome groom. The vows were said, the rings and sake exchanged, and the reception over. Time for the honeymoon.

**LEMON** (Since I know you wanted one, you perverts! ;D)

I entered the room in the negligee I had worn when we played truth or dare, and stood in front of the bed, where he sat clothed. I slowly pushed the straps off, and the tiny lace dropped to the floor in a pile. Walking up to the bed, I began kissing him, and undoing the buttons on his shirt, gently shoving it back. I traced his muscles with my fingertips, my nails scraping bluntly over his skin. I unbuttoned his pants, pulling the zipper down, and moved back so that he stood up, letting his pants fall to the ground.

I fell back onto the bed, naked and ready, on my back. He looked concerned for a moment, but positioned himself at my entrance, sinuously sliding in. I cried out in delight as he filled me, striking forward feverishly, roughly, kissing my jaw, collarbone, breasts, and back to my mouth. He kept up the pace, until I was screaming his name and he moaned mine, and we came together. I was sweaty and happy, and we made slow, tender love the rest of the night.

**3 YEARS LATER (IN STORY):**

I grinned at the cake as I finished writing the message with icing. I couldn't wait to see his reaction.

"Celes, want to help me sing happy birthday?" I asked my three-year-old daughter. She had shoulder-blade length, curly bronze hair and medium almond skin, with bright hazel eyes. She nodded.

He was waiting in out sitting room, and we sang Happy Birthday as I danced into the room. I handed him the cake.

"Happy birthday, Daddy!" she cheered.

He read the message, eyes going wide.

"?" he asked.

"I found out a few days ago," I smiled, tears pooling in my eyes, "Here's your other present."

I presented him with a package of emerald, tied in silver, and he opened it, pulling out the gunmetal frame that had the first sonogram pictures and the confirmed pregnancy test.

He pulled me in for a hug, pulling my shirt up and kissing my stomach, the surface still flat.

The cake read, in loopy cursive icing letters, "Happy Birthday, Daddy! Love Celes, Ari, and Baby"

**SCENE 3: Telling Mommy**

Mother's Day: AKA Tell the Parents Day. We had come up with an ingenious scheme to announce the impending doom that was pregnancy.

My family was arriving at our household today, coming in with Mori's family, specifically Akiko and Katsuo, along with Satoshi, for a party. The servants were rushing around and preparing the food, from American hamburgers and baked potatoes, to Japanese dishes like sashimi and mochi.

I had commanded that a specially made fortune cookie be left by the parent's spots, while everyone else got a regular cookie.

A knock sounded at the door, and I got to my feet carefully, taking care that I hid the little bump on my tummy as I opened the parlor door.

My three parents and siblings stood outside, grinning and looking around curiously as I hugged them.

"Mama, Daddy! Girls, Ash! I'm so glad you could come! The food is on the table, and Takashi's parents and Satoshi will be here soon."

"Good, I miss having Akiko-san to talk to, and your father won't hush about Katsuo-san. Ravi spends almost an hour a night talking to Satoshi-kun, don't you dear?" my mother responded.

My sister blushed, "Mama!"

Ash and Rire started teasing Ravi before I lead them into my home, where they marveled at the décor.

While traditional Japanese aesthetics were employed, there were also modern and foreign concepts interwoven into the structure.

"Akiko-san! Katsuo-san! Satoshi-kun!" my mother exclaimed.

She rushed to hug them all, while my father exchanged a handshake with Toshi and Katsuo, and was pulled into a hug with Akiko. Rire and Ravi greeted all three, Ravi blushing when Satoshi hugged her.

I invited them all into the dining room, where they looked puzzled at the fortune cookie. I let them eat, and then instructed them to open the cookie.

Gasps were floating in the air as the parents opened the cookies. Inside was an ultrasound photo.

"Yes, I am pregnant! Celes will have a sibling in six months!"

My mom ran to hug me, while Akiko joined her. It turned into a giant group hug, essentially.

**Final Scene: **

I sat on the couch, nestled into Takashi's side as our child was held comfortingly in my arms, while our daughter was in Takashi's lap. Celeste was cuddled into Takashi's chest, sleeping gently, and I smiled as I looked at my little family. It was perfect; who knew? A strange American girl and a wealthy Japanese man, who had a high school romance. Sounds like a story.

I forgot all about my musings when my baby calmed down fully, sleeping. I looked up at my husband adoringly as he picked our daughter up and made his way toward her room. I followed down the same hall, cradling out child carefully in my arms, until I arrived at his swing-like bed, hanging from the ceiling.

The bedding was black blue with silver stitching in the form of constellations. The name 'Sirius' was on the footboard.

Sirius Leander Morinozuka was my baby boy's name. He had Takashi's lovely eyes, and a darker version of my hair. He also took after Takashi in skin tone. My perfect little angel next to my gorgeous siren, in Sirius and Celeste.

I laid him down and pulled his blanket over him, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before rushing to my girl's room. Celeste was printed in cursive on the door in silver, and like Siri, she had the night sky painted on her ceiling. I watched my husband help my daughter get into bed.

"Goodnight, honey." I said, revealing myself. She smiled sleepily, and I moved to Takashi's side, repeating the kiss I had given to Sirius with Celeste, adding a hug.

"Night mama, night daddy." She whispered, looking through eyelashes as her eyes were mostly closed. Takashi kissed her on her forehead, and we left, turning the light off on the way out.


End file.
